Siempre presente
by Mina Kali
Summary: Ya han pasado 5 años desde que se conocieran y sus sentimientos hacia Soubi siguen confusos... o tal vez ya no... Pero aún hay algo que Ritsuka quiere saber pero nadie parece cooperar. Yaoi RxS Cap. 12 Por ti he esperado
1. Un día cualquiera

Hola! Soy Mina Kali y ésta es mi primera incursión en el género shounen ai / yaoi, así que no sé qué saldrá pero como que me encanta Loveless no me pude resistir a escribir esto... y este es el resultado. Espero vuestros comentarios.

**SIEMPRE PRESENTE**

Por Mina Kali

**Capítulo I:**

_Un día cualquiera_

Sonó el timbre. La clase había terminado y era la hora del recreo. Todos comenzaron a salir apresurados para aprovechar al máximo el poco tiempo que les daban para merendar. Ritsuka, como siempre, se lo tomó con más tranquilidad a pesar de que Yuiko le insistiera.

-Ritsuka-kun, date prisa…

-Ve tú delante, ahora voy.

-De acuerdo–dijo desilusionada y se marchó. Yayoi la esperaba afuera.

Ritsuka, Yuiko y Yayoi siempre habían coincidido en la misma aula desde sexto grado. Ahora estaban en el último curso, al año siguiente entrarían en la universidad.

Ritsuka ya tenía 17 años. Había crecido mucho. Igualaba la estatura de Soubi. Todo su cuerpo había cambiado convirtiéndose en un mozo de muy buen ver. Bueno, no todo había cambiado, sus orejitas y cola permanecían unidas a él. Nadie aún había conseguido "disuadirlo" para perderlas.

Acababa de terminar de ordenar sus cosas cuando una chica entró en el aula y que después de comprobar si había alguien más a parte de ellos, se aproximó directamente a él.

-Toma, léela, por favor –pidió la muchacha toda sonrojada tras entregarle una carta cerrada. Después se marchó intentando aparentar calma. Al joven ni le dio tiempo a contestar que la leería.

-¿Otra? –murmuró una vez solo y abrió el sobre que ponía "Para Ritsuka".

Tomó asiento y comenzó a leer.

_"Hola Ritsuka:_

_Soy Sasaki Yui, de tu mismo curso pero del grupo B. Como que no he encontrado el valor suficiente para decírtelo a la cara te lo diré con esta carta. Me gustas mucho, Ritsuka. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

_Por favor, piénsatelo y respóndeme. Al finalizar las clases te esperaré junto al cerezo partido (ese al que le cayó un rayo). Sólo tienes que decirme sí o no, no pido nada más._

_Firmado: Sasaki Yui"_

Ritsuka suspiró al tiempo que se deslizó ligeramente hacia abajo en el asiento y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, quedó mirando el techo. Unas semanas antes había recibido una declaración semejante de otra chica y anteriormente otras. La joven de ahora recibiría la misma respuesta que las anteriores. Ritsuka se sentía fatal por ello, pero siempre decía "no".

Sin darse cuenta pasó el tiempo y volvió a sonar el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de la nueva clase. La primera en entrar fue Yuiko que se dirigió directamente a él para preguntarle por qué no había salido. Él señaló el sobre que había sobre el pupitre. La joven comprendió y por la expresión de él sabía cuál sería la respuesta a la pregunta que iba a formularle.

-¿Vas a decirle que no?

Él la miró muy serio y contestó.

-Así es.

-Tienes mucho éxito con las chicas. No acabo de comprender por qué no quieres tener novia.

Nuevamente, la joven se quedaría sin saber la razón porque en ese momento entró el profesor que pidió que todos se sentaran para poder comenzar la lección.

Las clases por fin llegaron a su término y todos los alumnos salieron disparados para irse a sus casas o a las actividades extraescolares. Ritsuka guardó sus cosas con calma dando tiempo a que todos se fueran.

-¿No vienes, Ritsuka? –preguntó Yayoi.

-No, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Además he quedado con Soubi.

-Vamos, Yayoi, Ritsuka está ocupado… Hasta mañana –se despidió de su amigo y se llevó a rastras a su otro compañero.

Por fin se había quedado solo. Respiró hondo y se concentró en lo que debía hacer. Salió de inmediato del aula ya que no quería hacer esperar a la chica. "No hace falta hacerla sufrir más de la cuenta"-se dijo.

A lo lejos divisó el gran cerezo que a pesar de que un rayo lo había partido seguía floreciendo año tras año. La joven aún no había llegado al lugar, lo que le alivió. Se habría sentido fatal si la hubiera hecho esperar. Al cabo de dos minutos de haber llegado apareció la chica.

-Lo siento, perdona por haberte hecho esperar –se disculpó ella.

-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. La joven estaba tremendamente nerviosa y no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a Ritsuka. Éste, por su parte, estaba algo incómodo por la situación.

Yui por fin encontró el valor para hablar.

-Aoyagi-kun… ¿lo has pensado ya?

-De verdad me siento muy alagado… pero no puedo salir contigo, lo siento.

-Está bien, no hay problema –suspiró la joven que ahora parecía estar menos nerviosa-. En realidad me lo esperaba pero valía la pena intentarlo –intentó sonreír-. Ya no te molestaré más.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes por qué disculparte… -hizo una pausa-. Dime, ya estás enamorado de alguien ¿verdad?

-Yo… -en verdad lo había pillado por sorpresa, no sabía qué contestar.

-He oído que a todas las que se te declaran les dices que no… No esperes a que esa persona venga a ti. Puede que debieras decidirte a… -de repente se calló-. Perdona no debería… mejor me voy. Adiós –y se fue.

Ritsuka estaba completamente desconcertado. ¿De qué hablaba la chica? Pero la cuestión es que se quedó allí pensando en sus palabras. En su mente oyó "Te quiero, Ritsuka", lo que lo asustó y lo llevó a mirar a su alrededor. No había nadie. Soubi no estaba. ¡Soubi! Había quedado con él en el parque. Dejó de lado sus cavilaciones y corrió al lugar de encuentro.

Aún no está y yo que he venido corriendo porque creía que no llegaría –resopló una vez hubo llegado a destino.

Miró en todas direcciones por si veía a Soubi pero no lo encontró, así que decidió esperarlo sentado en una de las mesas de picnic que había. Sacó un libro de su mochila y se puso a leer.

-Ritsuka –dijo una melodiosa voz masculina-. Perdona por haberte hecho esperar.

-Ah, Soubi –dijo levantando la mirada del libro-, no pasa nada, me entretuve leyendo.

-Sabes, viniendo hacia aquí me he encontrado a Yuiko.

-¿Ah, si?

El joven de 25 años mostraba una gran sonrisa, lo que le indujo a pensar que su amiga había hablado más de la cuenta.

-Me ha dicho que otra chica se te ha declarado… ¿Cuántas son ya?

-No llevo la cuenta –respondió algo molesto.

-Debes ser la envidia de tus compañeros con el éxito que tienes.

-No digas tonterías.

-Y dime ¿entonces ya tienes novia?

-No, no tengo.

-¡También le has dicho que no! –exclamó Soubi sorprendido.

-¿No es evidente? –dijo con un deje de sarcasmo.

-¿Y puedo saber el motivo?

-La respuesta es la misma, da igual las veces que preguntes. ¿Por qué cada vez preguntas? –inquirió el chico.

-Porque no me creo tu respuesta –contestó el rubio inclinándose sobre la mesa y apoyando las manos sobre ésta para poder acercarse al jovencito-. Dime cuál es el motivo –demandó.

Su rostro quedó a pocos centímetros del de Ritsuka. Éste se puso muy nervioso por la cercanía de su amigo. Le miró a los ojos y vio deseo. Eso lo espantó, como había ocurrido en tantas otras ocasiones, y por eso se retiró de él bruscamente y por poco casi acabó en el suelo tras tropezar con el banco de madera sobre el que se sentaba.

-¡Soubi, no hagas eso! –le gritó. Su corazón se había acelerado sobremanera y el calor subió por todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en sus ahora sonrojadas mejillas.

-Pero si no he hecho nada –se defendió-. Sigues siendo tan inocente como cuando nos conocimos –sonrió y se sentó en el banco.

-¡Ah…, déjalo ya! –dijo molesto.

-¿Es una orden?

El chico lo miró furioso. Ya estaba otra vez con lo de la relación sacrificio-luchador.

-Creí que eso había quedado claro hace mucho. Yo no soy tu amo, no me perteneces…

-Si me ordenas que no vuelva a insistir no lo haré más.

-Me sacas de quicio. ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana! –dicho esto, se marchó a casa, dejando a Soubi atrás.

Al cabo de unos minutos, mientras caminaba por la calle, oyó que lo llamaban.

-Ritsuka, espera, por favor.

-Soubi…

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el hombre al llegar junto al chico.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-No me gusta que te molestes conmigo.

-Pues nadie lo diría. Siempre estamos discutiendo.

-Es que…

El sonido de su teléfono móvil lo interrumpió y contestó a la llamada que duró unos dos minutos.

-Ritsuka, no puedo acompañarte. Era Kio. Me ha pedido que le ayude con unas cosas, así que me tengo que ir.

-Ve tranquilo.

-Si me necesitas llámame –le recordó mientras se alejaba calle arriba.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno... hasta aquí el primer capítulo... Qué os ha parecido? 

Enviad reviews, por fa.

Gracias por haber leído mific :)


	2. Una cruz con la que cargar

Qué emoción, no me había esperado tener tantos reviews. Arigatou gozaimasu.

Este capi se lo dedico a Marta porque la traumaticé bastante mientras lo escribía, jejeje, le hice pasar un mal ratito.

**Capítulo II:**

_Una cruz con la que cargar_

_Miro por la ventana_

_y ahí estás esperándome._

_Siento una sensación extraña_

_que acaba embargándome._

_Verte y estar contigo deseo_

_mas cuando a tu lado me encuentro_

_más quiero estar lejos._

_Esta confusión me mata._

_Trato de controlar lo que siente mi alma_

_pero me es imposible hacerlo_

_porque el significado no entiendo._

_Tu voz es como la dulce miel_

_y cuando razas mi piel_

_todo mi cuerpo se estremece_

_y parece que no me pertenece._

_Cuando al oído susurras mi nombre_

_a mi alrededor el mundo se desvanece._

_Tu voz, tus ojos…_

_El calor que tu cuerpo desprende_

_embargan mi ser y lo protegen._

_Pero desconozco las verdades que me atañen,_

_verdades que conoces y te niegas a revelarme._

_Tu mutismo me duele y enfurece,_

_consigues que me desespere _

_pero entonces vuelves a pronunciar mi nombre_

_acompañado de un "te quiero" casi siempre._

_No me gusta que lo digas; otra vez me estremezco._

_¿Qué significado tienen esas palabras dichas por tus labios?_

_No sé qué se siente, jamás he sido amado_

_y por eso de tus palabras recelo_

_porque de ellas nada comprendo._

_¿Pero acaso intentas enseñármelo?_

_Esto lo escribí en mi anterior diario el 13 de septiembre de 2000, diez meses después de haber conocido a Soubi. Recuerdo ese día (17 de noviembre) como si fuera ayer. Fue mi primer beso. ¡Cómo me escandalicé¡Un hombre adulto besando en la boca a un chiquillo de 12 años! Ahí comenzaron todos mis dilemas._

_Me parece mentira que con 13 años pudiera haber escrito esas palabras. Sentía una gran confusión por entonces. Por eso decidí escribir lo que sentía a pesar de que en aquella época no lo entendía. Tan sólo era un mocoso que llevaba una vida errática y sin sentido, al que le pasaban demasiadas cosas desconcertantes._

_Es increíble pero esos sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos. No, eso no es cierto. Ahora que han pasado casi cinco años desde que escribí eso, he llegado a entender (al menos en parte) lo que antes me parecía absolutamente incomprensible._

_¿Cuántas noches sin dormir pasé intentando dar sentido a lo que me sucedía y sentía? Mi mundo acababa de sufrir un cambio importante, girando ahora en torno a él. Esa es la única verdad._

_En una época en la que vagaba perdido, en todos los sentidos, apareció Soubi de la nada. A pesar de todas las dificultades que surgieron doy gracias por haberlo conocido. Mi vida sería muy distinta si no hubiera sucedido. No quiero ni pensarlo…_

_La gente que me conoce me pregunta por qué nunca he tenido novia; por qué siempre me he negado a salir con todas las chicas que se me han declarado. No llevo la cuenta pero Yuiko dice que son más de 10, incluyéndose ella. No sé si eso será mucho o poco pero en fin… la cuestión es que siempre he dicho que no. Siempre respondo que no tengo tiempo para eso, que lo primero son los estudios._

_¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de ello si es que hay alguna? No lo sé… Mejor dicho, prefiero pensar o fingir que no lo sé. Pero después de lo que ha pasado hoy en el parque… Por eso he releído mi anterior diario, para comprobar si era lo mismo que sentía entonces, cuando Soubi se me acercaba tanto._

_Ahora que he crecido he empezado a comprender ciertas cosas… sobre mis sentimientos y Soubi… Sí, ambos factores van unidos… ¡No! No quiero admitirlo porque no puede ser verdad; no puede ser la respuesta a la pregunta. Me obligo a creer en la contestación que siempre doy a la gente, incluso a Soubi. Pero cada vez que oigo "Te quiero, Ritsuka" en sus labios…_

_¡No! No quiero pensar en ello. No sé por qué diablos escribo un diario. Me hace pensar demasiado._

_Aquí lo dejo._

* * *

"Toc, toc" –se oyó llamar a la puerta. 

-Ritsuka, la cena ya está lista. Sal y baja a comer –avisó la voz de una mujer en un tono dulce.

-Sí, mama, un momento.

-No me hagas esperar o la comida se enfriará –el tono había cambiado.

-Ahora voy pero si quieres empieza sin mí.

La mujer no dijo nada más y se marchó. Ritsuka suspiró apesadumbrado pero, en realidad, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esos cambios de humor de su madre. La cantidad de años que habían pasado y ella continuaba tratándolo de la misma mala manera.

Ritsuka hacía un par de años que había dejado de ir a la psicóloga, ya que había llegado a la conclusión de que nada de lo que había pasado era culpa suya y que el Ritsuka de ahora era el verdadero. Dejó de desear ser el Ritsuka que decían -en especial su madre- que había sido una vez. Soubi había jugado un papel muy importante en todo esto. A su manera, había conseguido que el joven empezara a confiar en si mismo.

Escribió un último apunte en su diario:

_Debo tener cuidado, mamá parece que está muy susceptible. Seimei¿por qué me culpa a mí¿Por qué debo cargar con ello? _

_Ah… ¿cuándo acabará todo esto?_

Cerró la libreta y la guardó en el cajón. Salió de la habitación y, tras bajar las escaleras, se dirigió al comedor, donde su madre aguardaba inmóvil en la silla y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Disculpa, mamá –dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa-, no era mi intención hacerte esperar.

-La sopa se ha enfriado, iré a calentártela.

-No hace falta, mamá, gracias.

-Note vas a comer la sopa fría, dame el plato –dijo en tono cercano al autoritario.

El joven no replicó y dejó que la mujer se llevara el plato. Al cabo de un par de minutos regresó con la sopa caliente. Ritsuka observó el pequeño y sutil cambio en su expresión, la cual conocía muy bien y era presagio de problemas para él. Intentó serenarse para poder abordar con calma la situación y salir airoso de ésta.

La mujer se paró a su lado.

-¿Por qué no me obedeces nunca? – le recriminó-. Mi Ritsuka siempre lo hacía. Tú no eres él. ¡Devuélvemelo!

-Mamá, soy yo. Por favor, créeme –pidió dolido por el comentario de su madre.

-¡No es verdad! –le gritó.

La mujer, presa de la rabia, arrojó la sopa hirviendo sobre el pecho de su hijo. Éste, al intentar retirarse, cayó de la silla y se retorció en el suelo consumido por el dolor.

-¡Eres un mal hijo! –le gritó una y otra vez mientras, llevada por su frustración e ira, lo pateaba.

Estaba totalmente ida, no cesaba de golpear una y otra vez al joven que estaba en posición fetal y que como podía intentaba cubrirse. Recibió una patada en el pecho que le cortó la respiración; otra en las costillas que hizo que se encogiera aún más sobre si mismo. Sus reflejos le llevaban a protegerse las partes del cuerpo que eran magulladas, pero sobre todo intentaba protegerse la cabeza, por eso su tronco sufrió tanto.

Así siguió hasta que la mujer se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a golpearlo con los puños como si fueran mazas sobre el costado y el hombro.

-Seimei… Seimei era un buen hijo. ¡Ojalá hubieras muerto tú y no él! –le gritaba.

Ritsuka, que se debatía en salvaguardarse de los crueles impactos, no podía protegerse de las hirientes palabras de su desalmada madre. Ni todas las palizas del mundo podían compararse al efecto devastador que tenían sobre él esos términos. Hubo un tiempo en que había creído que se merecía todo aquello y aguantaba con estoicismo, pero ahora ya no creía tal cosa. Su hermano no se merecía haber muerto, pero él tampoco; él no tenía la culpa; no era merecedor de tal conducta por parte de la que era su madre. Aun así jamás intentó defenderse. Sabía que era completamente capaz de hacerle frente, pero jamás levantaría una mano contra ella.

-Para, por favor, mamá…

-No te atrevas a llamarme así –el odio en su voz estaba bien presente.

Por un momento descuidó protegerse la cara, a consecuencia de lo cual recibió un impacto. El labio inferior cedió a la presión del golpe y se partió, comenzando a sangrar abundantemente. Su nariz también sangró.

-Mamá… ¡Basta… mamá! –suplicó entre sollozos.

-No tienes derecho a llamarme así… ¡cállate… cállate! –seguía fustigándolo.

Cada vez que su hijo la llamaba "mamá", más se enfurecía ella y arremetía contra él con todas sus fuerzas. La situación se hizo insoportable. Ritsuka ya no pudo aguantar más, ni la paliza y menos aun los comentarios despreciativos que le escupía su madre.

-¡Basta! –rugió con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que se incorporaba.

La mujer cayó hacia atrás por el súbito movimiento y quedó sentada. Inmediatamente fue a golpearle de nuevo por la osadía pero, esta vez, sus manos no llegaron a dañarle ya que la sujetó por las muñecas. Ya había sido suficiente.

Ritsuka estaba tremendamente dolido por el trato que recibía. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas que se mezclaban con la sangre que manaba su nariz y boca; el líquido salado escocía en sus labios; su pecho ardía por el efecto de la quemadura que la sopa hirviendo le había causado; todo el cuerpo le dolía.

En esta ocasión había llegado a su límite y, por primera vez, hizo frente a su madre. Ella forcejeaba para desasirse pero él la sujetaba firmemente.

-¡Suéltame!... ¿Cómo te atreves?

Insistió en que la soltara.

-Mamá, cálmate.

En ese instante apareció el padre de Ritsuka en el umbral del comedor. Acababa de llegar de un viaje de negocios. La impresión que le dio encontrar esa escena hizo que su equipaje cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Pero ¡qué es esto! –exclamó espantado antes de acercarse a toda prisa a ellos-. Ritsuka, suelta a tu madre –ordenó al tiempo que sujetaba a la mujer, rodeándola con los brazos desde atrás.

El joven obedeció inmediatamente y se apartó de la mujer apresuradamente arrastrándose hacia atrás. La pared del comedor se encargó de detenerlo. Estaba temblando. El padre lo observó detenidamente; ésta había sido una de las peores palizas y él no había estado en casa para evitarlo; nunca estaba. Se sentía culpable por lo que pasaba pero en realidad nunca había intentado ponerle remedio.

-Ritsuka… -comenzó en tono dulce mientras aún aguantaba a la mujer que luchaba por librarse del abrazo.

El hombre se quedó con la palabra en la boca porque al instante Ritsuka salió a toda prisa de la estancia, tambaleándose. A los pocos segundos se oyó la puerta de la calle; el joven se había marchado.

Ritsuka corrió calle abajo o al menos lo intentó. A cada segundo se sentía desfallecer pero ayudándose con las paredes y farolas avanzó todo lo aprisa que le permitía su condición.

* * *

-Te veo intranquilo, Soubi… Dime¿cuál es el motivo? –preguntó Kio a su amigo que en ese momento parecía algo ausente. 

-Me preocupa Ritsuka –contestó sin mirar a su amigo ya que tenía la mirada perdida más allá de los cristales de la ventana. Había comenzado a llover.

-Siempre estás igual… –comentó decepcionado-. Aún no sé qué ves en ese chico. Sinceramente, es algo que escapa a mi comprensión.

-Tampoco es algo que necesites comprender ya que no es de tu incumbencia –afirmó tranquilamente.

-No seas tan frío conmigo. Es simplemente que no entiendo cómo es que cuando estáis juntos casi siempre discutís y cuando no lo ves parece que te falta algo… muy preciado.

-Es que lo es.

-¿El qué?

-Preciado…

-Caramba, tío, lo tuyo es una obsesión… Al menos todavía conserva sus orejas… has tenido la decencia de aguantar con los pantalones puestos.

-No hace falta quitárselos para eso –le recordó sonriendo.

-Aah… ya sabes a qué me refiero –a veces le frustraba la manera de ser de su amigo.

-Lo sé –tras pensar unos segundos añadió-. Sigue confundido.

-No te entiendo.

-No sabe lo que quiere o, mejor dicho, no sabe lo que siente.

-Lo vuestro sí que es complicado –suspiró Kio.

Soubi sonrió pero enseguida volvió a ponerse serio y a mirar a través de la ventana. Llovía con más intensidad. Kio lo observó un rato en silencio.

-¿Es porque está en casa solo, con esa mujer, verdad?

Soubi miró a su amigo. Su expresión valía como respuesta.

-He dado en el clavo… Dime, Soubi¿por qué aún no te lo has traído a vivir contigo?

La pregunta de Kio lo sorprendió bastante.

-Sí, hombre, si tanto te preocupa el crío sácalo de su casa.

-Eso no es tan fácil. Además… no creo que él quisiera.

-¿Se lo has preguntado?

No obtuvo respuesta, así que comentó más para él que para su compañero:

-Realmente me sorprende el chico… tantos años recibiendo palizas de su madre… ¿Por qué no le hace frente? Ya no es un niño… podría defenderse.

-A pesar de todo quiere a su madre. Es incapaz de hacerle daño… Le enviaré un mensaje para ver si está bien.

Soubi se levantó para ir a buscar el móvil. Una vez lo tuvo en la mano y se disponía a escribir el mensaje, llamaron a la puerta. Se acercó a ella para abrir. Ni siquiera observó por la mirilla para comprobar quién era, simplemente abrió.

Por un segundo se quedó paralizado al ver a la persona que estaba ante sus ojos y que a duras penas se sostenía en pie apoyada con una mano en el marco exterior de la puerta y con la cabeza gacha; con la otra mano se asía a él mismo, intentando mitigar el dolor de sus costillas. Llevaba toda la ropa empapada, al igual que el cabello azabache que le caía sobre el rostro ocultándolo en parte.

Rit… Ritsuka…

_Continuará..._

* * *

Gracias por todos los riviews, Marta, Yuu-chan, hikaru, Angie, Mel, MinaBathory, Elen-Ses., Noir, Nacha (eso sí fue un review escueto, jejeje, se agradece igual) y sakura ishida. 

MinaBathory: verás que en verdad soy cruel, jejeje, pero no podía empezar la historia dejando a Ritsuka sin sus orejitas de buenas a primeras. Todo a su tiempo ;)

Elen-Ses.: gracias por tu apoyo. Y sí, ciertamente habrá de eso (no puede faltar), lo que habrá que esperar un poquitín, a ver cuán dispuesto está Ritsuka a perder sus lindas orejitas y cola.

Noir: si te digo la verdad tardé bastante en decidirme a escribir un fic sobre Loveless pero al final me animé. Espero que más gente se anime a ello.

Nuevamente gracias. Espero vuestros reviews


	3. Ojos zafiro

Hola!

Después de tanto tiempo un capítulo más. Como que mañana lunes, me voy de viaje aprovecho para actualizar porque tampoco quiero haceros esperar tanto.

Gracias a todos por leer el fic y mandar reviews.

**Capítulo III:**

_Ojos zafiro_

Al oír su nombre, el joven levantó el rostro, dejando al descubierto, bajo la luz de la entrada, su atormentado semblante. La impresión que se llevó Soubi al verlo fue notoria. El cabello empapado, pegado a la cara, dejaba resbalar el exceso de agua que se entremezclaba con las lágrimas y, que a su vez, diluían la sangre que manchaba aquel angelical rostro, haciendo que el líquido resultante se deslizara por su mentón para después desprenderse y caer libre al suelo. Miró fijamente los hermosos y azules ojos de su luchador, buscando fuerzas para no desmayarse en aquel mismo instante.

-Soubi… -dijo casi en un murmullo y con la mirada llena de dolor.

Ritsuka inició lo que se suponía debía ser un paso pero a medio camino de conseguirlo sus piernas flaquearon y se derrumbó en brazos del preocupado joven.

-¡Ritsuka!... ¡Kio, ayúdame!

Kio se levantó apresuradamente y acudió a la puerta en ayuda de su amigo. Entre los dos trasladaron al chico y, como que casi inmediatamente había recuperado el sentido, lo sentaron en una silla. Soubi se arrodilló frente a él y lo sujetó por los hombros. Parecía estar muy desorientado.

-Ritsuka, mírame… mírame, Ritsuka –exigió intentando que volviera a la realidad. Lo agarró suavemente por el mentón, instándole a que le mirara-. Ritsuka, mírame, por favor.

Finalmente, los ojos violeta se centraron en la mirada color zafiro que demostraban una profunda preocupación.

-Mi ángel ¿qué te ha hecho esa loca? –acarició con delicadeza su rostro.

-No hables así, Soubi.

-¡Y aún la defiende… esto es increíble! –exclamó Kio a su lado.

-Vamos, vamos… -Soubi intentó tranquilizar a ambos-. Debemos quitarte esta ropa empapada o te resfriarás… Kio, busca algo… un pijama.

-¿Pijama?

-Sí, se va a quedar aquí… Segundo cajón a la derecha.

-OK –comenzó a rebuscar en el cajón y sacó un pijama de seda negro-. ¡Oh! Yo quiero uno como éste. Que tacto más suave...

Cuando regresó a la sala, Soubi había conseguido que Ritsuka se pusiera en pie para poder quitarle la ropa. Le desabrochó el pantalón y tiró de él hacia abajo pero requirió de la ayuda de Kio para quitárselos, al igual que para los calzoncillos, ya que la tela estaba completamente mojada y se adhería a la piel.

-Yo puedo vestirme –aseguró incomodado por la situación.

-Si apenas te tienes en pie… ok, pero yo te sujeto.

Ritsuka, sujetado por los hombros por Soubi, consiguió subirse los pantalones de seda negra. Aún llevaba la camisa, de color azul pálido, abotonada hasta el cuello. Por algún motivo, no le hacía gracia descubrirse el torso ya que, aunque no lo había comprobado, sabía que presentaría algún tipo de quemadura a parte de los también numerosos moratones. No sabía si sería de mayor o menor gravedad pero no quería que Soubi lo viera en ese estado.

-Ahora la camisa –instó el luchador de largos cabellos rubios que hizo gesto de tener intención de desabrochar los botones.

Ritsuka intentó apartarse y se llevó las manos al cuello de la camisa para impedir que se la quitara, pero la resistencia no le serviría de nada porque apenas tenía fuerzas para sostenerse. El joven le indicó que se sentara de nuevo y así lo hizo.

-¿Qué pasa? Por qué no me dejas…? –preguntó Soubi posando su mano sobre una de las del chico con intención de apartarla.

Compungido, apartó la mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos zafiro. Con la otra mano, Soubi tomó su rostro con delicadeza y lo giró para que volviera a mirarlo y le habló con dulzura:

-Ritsuka, debo quitártela.

El chico suspiró ya que sabía que no tenía otra elección. Miró a Kio, que había llegado con unas toallas y el botiquín, y después miró sus manos que se aferraban a la camisa. Sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que descubrirse pero, si tenía que hacerlo, prefería que sólo Soubi fuera testigo de la obra de su madre.

Soubi se dio cuenta de la turbación de su jovencito amigo, miró de reojo lo que hacía Kio y apartó la mano de la de Ritsuka.

-Empezaremos por limpiarte la cara –comentó apartando unos mechones de su rostro. El chico respiró aliviado.

Con una toalla frotó su cabeza para intentar secar un poco el cabello azabache. Después, con mucha más delicadeza, secó su rostro para después poder ocuparse del corte del labio; la nariz había dejado de sangrar.

Kio estaba ahí plantado, de brazos cruzados, observando el meticuloso trabajo de su amigo. Al cabo de poco se sintió algo incómodo por estar allí mirando sin hacer nada.

-Soubi ¿necesitas algo más o que te ayude?

-No. Gracias, Kio.

-Bueno, pues entonces si no me necesitas será mejor que me marche.

-Sí, es lo mejor.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado a preparar las clases.

-De nada. Mañana nos vemos.

-Sí, vendré a visitaros -recogió sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la puerta-. Adiós, hasta mañana.

La estancia quedó en total silencio. Por fin se habían quedado solos y ahora Ritsuka no tenía excusa para evitar quitarse la camisa. Volvió a suspirar.

-Bueno, Kio ya no está… ¿Ahora me dejarás quitarte esta ropa mojada?

El herido asintió y Soubi comenzó a desabrochar los botones lentamente desde abajo. Ritsuka se sentía intranquilo por el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, arrodillado entre sus piernas frente a él y rozando ligeramente su abdomen con las manos cada vez que había terminado con un botón y pasaba al siguiente. Se sentía extrañamente turbado y no estaba seguro si se debía al dolor que recorría su cuerpo o al hecho de tenerlo frente a él brindándole tantas atenciones. Pero su confusión fue silenciada momentáneamente por una punzada de dolor provocada por el roce de una mano sobre su pecho.

-¡Ah! Eso duele.

-Pero si apenas te he tocado. ¿Cómo es posible? –comentó en el instante en que sacaba el último botón del ojal.

Con mucho cuidado y muy lentamente, apartó la tela azulada dejando al descubierto el torso. Ritsuka miraba hacia un lado por temor a ver la expresión del otro, por eso no pudo ser testigo del súbito cambio de semblante, en el que los ojos azules brillaron desbordados por la furia.

-Como vuelva a ponerte una mano encima la mato –murmuró.

-¡Soubi! –exclamó escandalizado y dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada.

-Ritsuka –comenzó en tono muy serio-, esto no puede seguir así… ¿Has visto lo que te ha hecho?

El chico bajó la mirada para comprobar en qué estado se encontraba su cuerpo. Como había salido a toda prisa de casa, ni se había tomado la molestia de ver sus lesiones; en aquel momento poco le importaban, la única prioridad que había tenido era salir cuanto antes de aquella casa.

Al mirarse se llevó una gran impresión. Tenía gran parte del costado derecho amoratado y alguna que otra contusión más en otras zonas. Pero lo que realmente le afectó fue ver la gran marca roja que le cubría la parte izquierda del pecho. En algunos puntos se habían formado ampollas. Había sufrido una quemadura de bastante consideración.

No pudo impedir que unas cuantas lágrimas brotaran de sus violáceos ojos e instintivamente fue a abrazarse él mismo pero no lo hizo por el dolor que sentiría si se tocaba. En cambio, dedicó una mirada suplicante a su luchador.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes. Te curaré y verás que pronto sanarás. No es tan grave como parece y no creo que te quede marca alguna… Pero prométeme una cosa… prométeme que no dejarás que te vuelva a pegar –le exigió mirándole directamente a los ojos. Ritsuka asintió.

Tras preparar todo lo necesario se dispuso a tratar la zona dañada. Empapó unas gasas en agua fría y con cuidado las aplicó sobre la piel quemada, para limpiarla pero también refrescarla.

Ritsuka, aunque intentó evitarlo, se contrajo al sentir el tacto pues tenía la dermis muy sensible. Al principio fue dolor lo que notó pero después…

Soubi estaba siendo increíblemente delicado. Cada vez que posaba su mano en su maltrecho cuerpo, Ritsuka sentía como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera cada fibra de su ser, produciéndole un agradable cosquilleo. Y eso lo perturbaba en extremo haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran.

_"¿Por qué diablos me pasa esto?_ –se cuestionó mentalmente mientras se esforzaba en aparentar normalidad-. _¿Por qué cuando está tan próximo a mí lo que deseo es acercarlo aún más? No me toques más así… _-cada vez le costaba más serenarse-_ ¡por favor!" _–suplicó en su mente al tiempo que asía con fuerza el asiento con las manos y dirigía una mirada entre suplicante y anhelante.

La lucha por el control de sus reacciones y pensamientos comenzó a hacerse casi imposible. Esas manos que lo tocaban con suavidad en su tarea de curarle las heridas provocadas por su malvada madre… tenerlo tan cerca de él… despertaron nuevamente en él esos sentimientos que antaño no comprendía y que ahora se resistía a aceptar.

-¿Por qué estás tan tenso? Relájate.

-No… no puedo… -contestó nervioso.

-¿Es porque te toco? –su mano izquierda se deslizó por el muslo del alterado chico y se aproximó más a él-. Ahora que lo recuerdo, la última vez que estuvimos en esta situación apenas me dejaste ponerte una mano encima –comentó. Las mejillas de Ritsuka se encendieron. Soubi sonrió.

-Soubi ¿por qué me torturas de esta manera?

-¿Torturarte?... ¡Oh, no! Mi intención es todo lo contrario.

-Disfrutas haciéndome incomodar ¿verdad?

Sus rostros quedaron a muy poca distancia. El respaldo de la silla impidió que Ritsuka pudiera apartarse. Estaba acorralado y con una de las manos de Soubi subiendo por su pierna, y al ver la cara de éste tan cerca de él su corazón pareció que iba a explotar.

-Sou… –en ese momento desaparecieron todas sus inhibiciones y dejó que sus labios se encontraran en una tierna caricia.

Soubi, con la mano izquierda aún en la pierna del chico, llevó la derecha hasta su cara y con una caricia la trasladó hasta agarrarlo por la nuca y entremezcló los dedos entre sus espesos cabellos. El beso había comenzado muy suave, casi imperceptible, pero ahora ambos querían más.

-¡Ay! –se quejó Ritsuka llevándose una mano a la boca. El labio que le había partido su madre comenzó a sangrar de nuevo.

-Lo siento, no quería…

-No importa –lo interrumpió.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el hermoso rostro, que cautivó al chico y lo hizo sonrojar aún más. Soubi acercó sus labios al oído derecho y susurró:

-Te quiero, Ritsuka.

El cúmulo de emociones se desbordó en el joven de 17 años, había vuelto a la realidad, volvía a sentirse de aquella manera tan extraña que lo incomodaba tanto. Tiempo atrás no había comprendido el significado y por eso reaccionaba de forma tan brusca a aquella simple frase que salía de aquellos labios. Sólo tenían ese efecto si las pronunciaba él. Su corazón se desbocó frenético y su cuerpo reclamó acercarse más al que tenía frente a él. Se vio en la necesidad de sentirse rodeado por aquellos fuertes brazos y sentir sus cálidos labios en su piel. Por fin comprendía, pero ese hecho lo abrumó sobremanera y reaccionó como había acostumbrado a hacer.

-¡No digas eso! –pidió apartando al joven. Intentó evitar su mirada-. Dices esas palabras con tanta facilidad… que no sé qué significado pueden tener para ti.

-Ritsuka… -dijo acariciando su rostro. Su tono de voz era en extremo dulce-, no son palabras vacías como tú te piensas.

-No puedo creerte.

-¿Por qué no?

El chico volvió a apartar la mirada. Soubi pareció desesperarse. ¿Por qué tenía que enojarse siempre que le decía esas palabras? Hacía tiempo que era sincero en ese aspecto. Lo que al principio comenzó como una orden de Seimei, al poco tiempo de conocer al chiquillo de ojos violeta, se convirtió en algo de iniciativa propia.

Volvió a requerir la atención de los ojos de Ritsuka y cuando éste por fin lo miró habló:

-No intento jugar contigo… ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? No, no apartes la vista de mí –Ritsuka intentó apartarlo pero él lo agarró de las muñecas. Hubo un débil forcejeo-. Te amo, Ritsuka.

El chico se quedó de piedra y sin ganas de resistirse más. Para él había una gran deferencia entre amar y querer. _"Te amo, Ritsuka"_, repitió en su mente. Había sonado tan sincero…

Cansado, relajó todo su cuerpo y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Soubi. Éste lo abrazó.

-¿En serio? –preguntó en un murmullo.

-Por supuesto.

Permanecieron por unos minutos abrazados. Soubi sonrió satisfecho de haber conseguido, por fin, hacerle entender sus sentimientos por él; mientras que éste se dejó invadir por el sueño.

Una vez estuvo completamente dormido, lo llevó a la cama y lo arropó. Después de ordenar un poco la casa, se metió en la cama junto al joven durmiente, aproximó cuanto pudo su cuerpo al de él y lo rodeó con su brazo. Al sentir la extremidad sobre su cuerpo, inconscientemente Ritsuka asió su mano y la atrajo aún más contra si, como si se tratara de uno de sus peluches de cuando era niño.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Como que no tengo mucho tiempo (me queda preparar unas cosillas) contestaré los reviews de forma general. Primero de todo gracias por mandarlos y mostrarme vuestro apoyo, eso me ayuda a seguir. Muchísimas gracias. Por otra parte, sí, sí habrá lemon, al menos esa es mi intención. Y lo de "gran obra literaria", caramba muchas gracias por ese cumplido, Yugi, la verdad que me impresionó. 

De nuevo, gracias a todas. Espero que sigáis enviándome reviews y yo prometo escribir lo mejor que pueda.

Saludos


	4. Negación

Hola!

Como dije que haría, aquí está la actualización. Pero antes, gracias por leer el fic y mandar reviews que, por cierto, contestaré con el botoncito ese del "reply" que tan amablemente han habilitado los de f algunos no he podido responder o simplemente agradecer porque no había el mail, así que siqueréis que responda ponedlo. Bueno, eso era todo, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo.

**Capítulo IV:**

_Negación_

Las primeras luces del alba penetraron entre los resquicios de las cortinas. En ese momento abrió los ojos, muy lentamente y con la mente y sentidos aún adormecidos. Miró hacia donde se filtraba la luz. Esas no eran las cortinas de su habitación. Paseó la mirada por la estancia y al intentar moverse levemente su cuerpo reconoció al peso de los brazos que lo rodeaban. Una sensación de pánico lo abordó súbitamente. ¿Qué hacía en brazos de Soubi! Estuvo a punto de salir de la cama de un salto pero se lo pensó mejor y se quedó quieto; no quería despertarlo porque¿qué le diría entonces? Era plenamente consciente de que su actitud era la de un crío pero… no acababa de admitir sus sentimientos.

Con todo el cuidado que pudo, ya que no quería que despertara, Ritsuka se deshizo del abrazo de Soubi, se deslizó entre las sábanas y salió de la cama. En un principio le costó tenerse en pie, todo el cuerpo le dolía. Se quedó inmóvil abrazado a si mismo durante unos segundos, el tiempo que tardó su cuerpo en mitigar el dolor; después caminó con sigilo hacia la ventana. Entreabrió ligeramente las cortinas y observó el exterior.

El sol ascendía lentamente alzándose entre las estructuras que conformaban el paisaje urbano, inundándolo todo de luz, una cálida luz que confortó el alma del joven después de la tormentosa noche. Había llovido durante toda la madrugada. Ahora estaba el cielo despejado, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero las calles seguían empapadas y debido a ello y a la acción del renaciente sol, todo tenía un aspecto brillante.

-Un nuevo día –murmuró Ritsuka con un deje de melancolía y las orejas medio caídas (su estado de ánimo se reflejaba siempre en sus felinas orejitas y era algo que no podía evitar).

Dio la espalda a la ventana y quedó de brazos cruzados mirando al rubio durmiente. ¡Qué hermoso era! Allí estaba, tumbado boca abajo con las sábanas que le llegaban por debajo de las caderas, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo y parte del pantalón del pijama ceñido a su esbelta cintura. _"No debería dormir así, se va a resfriar" _–pensó, avanzó hasta él y lo arropó.

Ritsuka dejó durmiendo a Soubi y se dirigió al baño pues sentía un hormigueo en su pecho y quería comprobar en qué estado había quedado su cuerpo. Se descubrió el torso y dejó que la tela cayera de sus hombros y se deslizara hasta caer a sus pies. Miró la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo. No prestó mucha atención a los moretones que cubrían sus costillas y abdomen pero sí a la parte izquierda de su pecho que presentaba una irritación considerable. Se llevó la mano a la quemadura como para comprobar que era cierto lo que veía, apartó la vista del espejo y miró hacia abajo, hacia su pecho.

-Esto no puede seguir así –se dijo mirando otra vez su reflejo-. ¿Qué excusa voy a darles? –se tocó el labio inflamado-. Yayoi y Yuiko lo saben pero los demás…

Dejó la frase en el aire mientras se terminaba de desvestir y se metía en la ducha, ya se le ocurriría algo aunque también podía recurrir a la fácil excusa de que se había peleado con unos tipos o cualquier otra cosa; tampoco tenía mucha importancia ya que le traía sin cuidado lo que pensaran los demás. Sus preocupaciones eran otras, la más acuciante, una en concreto, Soubi.

Soubi… Siempre lo tenía presente en su mente, daba igual lo que sucediera a lo largo del día, siempre sus pensamientos acababan en el mismo lugar. Qué desesperante le parecía aquello.

-¿Acaso no hay nadie más en el mundo a parte de él? –se recriminó enfadado golpeando la pared de la ducha con ambas manos. Ya estaba volviendo a pensar en él.

Con ambas manos apoyadas en los azulejos y con la cabeza gacha, al igual que sus orejitas, intentó por unos instantes dejar la mente en blanco mientras el agua le caía sobre la cabeza y se escurría por el resto de su cuerpo. ¡Qué difícil era pensar en otra cosa!

-----------------------

Se movió ligeramente y no sintió el tacto cálido que proporcionaba su piel. Entonces abrió los ojos para comprobar que el hermoso joven de ojos violeta no yacía junto a él. Deslizó la mano por el colchón como muestra de añoranza. Entonces escuchó el ruido de la ducha, lo cual lo desperezó por completo e iluminó una sonrisa en su rostro. Salió de la cama y se estiró para desentumecer los músculos. Miró el reloj, apenas eran las 7:00 AM, faltaban pocos minutos para que sonara el despertador así que lo apagó.

Soubi quedó unos segundos parado en mitad de la habitación mirando la puerta del cuarto de baño, no estaba seguro de lo que se proponía hacer pero al oír que el agua dejaba de correr se decidió a entrar.

Al abrir la puerta lo embistió una cálida oleada de vapor pero enseguida el ambiente comenzó a despejarse. Allí estaba Ritsuka, que acababa de salir de la ducha, con la toalla envuelta en la cintura y lo miraba con expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto. Sus apéndices auditivos se alzaron poniéndose en guardia y en uno de ellos apareció un ligero tic debido a la incertidumbre y nerviosismo por lo inusual de la situación.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces! –inquirió el chico mientras el otro avanzaba hacia él.

Soubi iba sin sus gafas (poca falta le hacían) y su mirada repasó el cuerpo del muchacho de arriba abajo, captando por descontado el leve tic, para después clavar su penetrante mirada color zafiro en los ojos de Ritsuka, dejándolo completamente desarmado. Éste quedó paralizado, por fin su mente había quedado en blanco, un momento muy poco propicio a criterio del chico.

-Vengo a darte los buenos días –le contestó Soubi con su característica sonrisa- _"… aunque tengo algo mejor en mente"_ –terminó la frase en su pensamiento al tiempo que lo agarraba por el mentón.

-Y… ¿y no podías esperar a que saliera…? -dijo visiblemente nervioso ante el acercamiento del rubio.

-No, para esto no puedo esperar –le susurró al oído.

El chico hizo amago de apartarse pero Soubi le siguió el movimiento y con su mano, que aún aguantaba la barbilla, impidió que apartara la cara. Lo besó con suavidad en los labios, casi en la comisura. Hizo que inclinara levemente la cabeza hacia un lado para poder saborear –no sin resistencia- el perfil de su mandíbula y su cuello; se acercó más a él con la intención de que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto pero Ritsuka retrocedió, salvó el pequeño escalón del plato de la ducha y después no puedo avanzar más. Quedó acorralado, entre la espada y la pared; nunca mejor dicho porque en ese momento sintió cómo el miembro de Soubi se apretaba contra él.

Ritsuka comenzó a ceder. Se sentía tan bien en brazos de Soubi… con sus besos y aliento acariciando su rostro y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, buscando encender el fuego que aletargaba en su interior y que anhelaba tanto probar. Cuánto deseaba ese tierno y hermoso cuerpo; la sola idea lo enloquecía. Cuántas habían sido las veces que había tenido que reprimirse para no asaltar y forzar al chico. Todas las veces que había deseado tenerlo como ahora lo tenía… no podía escapar.

Una mano se deslizó lenta pero con decisión por el costado del aún empapado cuerpo. Al llegar a la cintura se topó con la toalla que cubría la intimidad del joven de pelo azabache, la respiración del cual se alteró notoriamente al sentir cómo los dedos del otro se abrían paso furtivamente bajo la tela haciendo que ésta comenzara a soltarse. Fue en ese momento, en el que notó que la prenda iba a ceder, cuando su cuerpo acabó de despertar a la excitación y su miembro reaccionó al ardor que le provocaba el contacto de aquellas manos.

Soubi sonrió complacido al notar la erección de Ritsuka y eso lo excitó aún más. Los pantalones del pijama comenzaban a estorbar pero antes de deshacerse de ellos quería hacer otra cosa.

_"Esto no está bien _–se dijo Ritsuka mientras se dejaba devorar por los insaciables labios y las excitantes caricias de Soubi-. _No…"_

La toalla cayó y la mano de Soubi halló lo que buscaba. Sintió el brusco estremecimiento que recorrió la totalidad del inexperto joven que luchó por evitar emitir sonido alguno pero sin conseguirlo.

_"Esto no está bien_ ­­-volvió a repetirse intentando mantener el control de su cuerpo, cosa que le resultaba en extremo difícil debido a la habilidosa mano de aquél que tenía la intención de convertirlo en su amante-. _No está bien…no está bien… no lo está… ¿Por qué siento esto? Por favor, que pare o no lo aguantaré"_ –suplicó en silencio.

-Ritsuka… no te resistas –susurró mientras su otra mano vagaban en dirección descendente por su espalda.

El corazón de Ritsuka estaba completamente desbocado y en su beligerante mente se debatía entre negarse a aceptar todo aquello o sucumbir al ardiente deseo que se desataba en su ser. ¿Por qué demonios no debía dejarse llevar¿Por qué tenía que resistirse y no aceptar la verdad? O quizás fuera esa la cuestión, no se fiaba ni de sus propios sentimientos. Él era Loveless. ¿No significaba eso que el amor le estaba vedado?

-No sigas –pidió con voz lastimera.

-No me pidas eso.

-Déjame, Soubi –exigió con voz más segura e intentando apartarlo de él.

-Ritsuka… -no tenía intención de dejarle ir.

El joven de ojos violeta perdió la paciencia.

-¡Joder, Soubi, apártate! –gritó y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujó haciendo que tropezara y cayera quedando sentado.

Jamás había visto una expresión así en la cara de su luchador. Se lo veía enojado pero sobre todo estaba dolido y no precisamente por la caída; de su boca surgió un suspiro de fastidio.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –exigió el rubio.

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo –dijo cubriéndose con la toalla que había recogido del suelo. Caminó hacia la puerta para salir del cuarto de baño. Su mente era un tormentoso cúmulo de confusión.

-¡Joder, Ritsuka, deja de jugar conmigo!

El chico se paró y lo miró incrédulo. ¿De qué le hablaba? Era Soubi el que estaba jugando con él y no al revés. Algo más de confusión se añadió a su ya torturado pensamiento. Decidió no hacer caso y cambiar de tema.

-Tengo que ir a clase, necesito que me dejes ropa.

-Ja… _("ya me cambia de tema")_, elije lo que quieras –respondió resignado.

Antes de que Ritsuka atravesara el umbral de la puerta, Soubi añadió:

-Al parecer aún eres un crío… pero harías bien de solventar esas contradicciones que parece te tienen confundido.

La puerta se cerró y Soubi se quedó solo y con las ganas. Le convenía darse una ducha fría, mejor si era helada. Al levantarse se miró en el espejo y centró su visión en las marcas de su cuello. "Beloved". Con su dedo índice repasó la letra del centro. Suspiró al recordar a quién pertenecía el nombre… a quién había pertenecido él.

-Sois mi perdición –le dijo a la imagen reflejada con un deje de melancolía.

Y con ese pensamiento en lacabeza se metió en la ducha y abrió la llave del agua fría. Se apoyó en la pared con las manos mientras el gélido líquido empapaba sus largos cabellos y recorría su excitado cuerpo apaciguándolo. Era doloroso, harto cruel tener que acabar bajo el manto de agua fría.

-Ritsuka… –murmuró-. _"Seimei podía llegar a ser muy cruel y manipulador pero tú… el sufrimiento que me inflinges es más difícil de sobrellevar"_ –suspiró desanimado.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Ay, me estoy volviendo loca con los signos de interrogación y exclamación. Cada vez me peleo con ellos pero no hay manera de que el sistema me los acepte como yo quiero...¬¬ Es frustrante.

Bueno, pues hasta aquí por el momento. Intentaré no tardar mucho en actualizar, pero mejor no prometo nada, a saber si las musas cooperarán sin ofrecer resistencia.

Hasta el próximo capítulo ;)


	5. ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?

Konnichiwa minna!

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo después de haberos hecho esperar tanto, gomen ne.

**Corrección:** nota importante a tener en cuenta. En el primer capítulo cometí un pequeño error pero que ahora está corregido. La errata en cuestión era la edad de Soubi. Su edad en este fic es de 25, no 27 como había puesto antes. Eso es todo, creo que no hay ningún fallo más. Sentiros libres de avisarme si encontráis errores.

Aclaración: lo que va en _cursiva_ es el pensamiento, que también irá entre " " si se intercala en la narración o el diálogo.

* * *

**Capítulo V:**

_¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?_

Un hombre estaba hablando, era el profesor de historia que explicaba cuáles fueron las causas y desencadenantes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sí, ese era el tema de la clase de ese día, pero al parecer eso no tenía importancia para Ritsuka. Sentado en su pupitre, junto a la ventana, estaba completamente absorto en la contemplación de la nada, ese punto situado en la distancia al que todo el mundo parece mirar cuando se pierde en sus pensamientos. Y bien perdido que estaba él. Tal era su nivel de abstracción que las palabras del profesor no eran más que un leve murmullo proveniente de un lejano y desconocido lugar.

El brillante sol que con el amanecer había aparecido fue sepultado tras un manto de oscuridad. Las negruzcas nubes se apoderaron del firmamento y tronaron amenazantes. El leve rumor de la lluvia se superpuso a la distante voz del hombre que impartía clase y se abrió paso en la mente de Ritsuka.

_"Llueve…"_ El sonido de la lluvia fue asimilado como el agua al caer. A partir de aquí se fueron formando en su cabeza una serie de imágenes: agua que cae… el agua de la ducha… la ducha de casa de Soubi… Soubi acorralándolo en la ducha –su cuerpo se puso en tensión-… su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, la mano de Soubi deslizándose bajo la toalla y…

-¡Kyaa, no me toques! –saltó Ritsuka de su asiento, quedando de pie contra la ventana y con la respiración entrecortada.

El sensei lo había estado llamando reiteradas veces pero él ni se había inmutado. Hasta que no sintió el tacto de una mano zarandeándolo no reaccionó y justo en el momento en que –en su mente, aunque en ese momento le pareciera real- Soubi había llegado a su entrepierna.

-Por el amor de Dios, Aoyagi ¡compórtese! –casi le dio un infarto del susto.

-Perdón –se disculpó avergonzado al recordar dónde estaba.

-Últimamente anda muy distraído y su actitud no es la más adecuada… y encima viene otra vez con la cara golpeada. Es evidente que anda metido en peleas callejeras. ¿Es que no tiene nada qué decir? –recriminó. Claro estaba que nada sabía de la verdad.

-No, no tengo nada que decir –respondió el chico visiblemente molesto por el entrometimiento y la forma despectiva de hablar de su profesor. Éste frunció el ceño pero no añadió nada más.

Pero decidió pasar eso por alto, tenía un problema más acuciante. Lo cierto es que se había ensimismado tanto en el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en la mañana, y le había parecido tan real, que su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar de la misma manera que en esa ocasión. Bajó la mirada hacia su pantalón para ver si era evidente y se cubrió con disimulo. Le era imperativo salir de allí sin perder un segundo más.

-Sensei Okita ¿me permite ir al lavabo? _"Por favor di que sí…" _–suplicó mentalmente.

-Salga, igualmente ahora hay descanso.

Ritsuka salió disparado del lugar y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a los aseos. Cerró la puerta tras de si.

-¡Maldita sea¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? –se lamentó-. ¡Todo es por tu culpa, Soubi!

La necesidad de su entrepierna se hizo apremiante y no podría dejarla pasar una segunda vez, como había hecho anteriormente al escapar de las garras del rubio, así que no tuvo más remedio que satisfacer lo que demandaba su miembro.

-----------------------------

En uno de los pasillos de la universidad, de camino a la cafetería, dos personas se cruzaron. Hacía tiempo que se conocían, desde que habían ingresado por primera vez en la universidad para cursar los estudios de arte. De eso ya hacía mucho y aún seguían en el mismo lugar, pero ya no como estudiantes sino como parte de la plantilla de profesores de bellas artes. Aunque Kio sólo era interino, tendría suerte si en el próximo curso lo llamaban de nuevo.

-¡Ei, Sou-chan! Cómo estás? –saludó Kio tan efusivo como siempre.

-Hola. Bien.

-¿Hola… bien…¿Eso es todo? –preguntó sorprendido por la fría y distante salutación. Mirada inexpresiva de Soubi-. ¡Oh, vaya! Parece que hoy estás de mal humor. ¿Ningún comentario al respecto?

-No –dijo tajante.

-Ya sé. Tiene que ver con el lindo cachorrillo de tiernas orejitas y cola juguetona.

La mirada fulminante con que le obsequió Soubi le hizo replantearse la conversación, pero antes tragó saliva.

-De acuerdo, la cosa parece seria… ¿vas a contármelo?

-No hay nada que contar.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú… Ese chico te tiene loco –dijo levantando la voz.

-¡Cállate! Haz el favor de no gritar –demandó comprobando que nadie les estuviera prestando atención. Decidió pasar de su amigo y comenzó a alejarse.

-Por favor, Soubi… -lo agarró del brazo y estiró de él para obligarlo a volverse-. ¿Qué sucede? Hace días que no pareces el mismo… Habla conmigo. Sea lo que sea necesitas hablarlo con alguien –comentó serio-. Vamos, aún no he desayunado y creo que tú tampoco¿verdad? –obligó a seguirlo a la cafetería; lo llevaba de la manga.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz? –preguntó y lo siguió resignado. Cierto era que necesitaba desahogarse y, ya de paso, desayunar.

-De mi no te libras. Ya sabes, jamás desfalleceré en mi intento de conquistarte –sonrió.

-Lo que me faltaba por oír –suspiró.

El bar de la facultad estaba bastante lleno, pues era una de esas horas en la mañana en que la gente se reunía para un desayuno tardío o una merienda adelantada mientras hacían tiempo entre clase y clase.

Los dos hombres miraron a su alrededor buscando un lugar lo más apartado posible, para poder charlar con tranquilidad fuera del alcance de los oídos de los estudiantes. Resultó una tarea difícil ya que algunos de los presentes eran alumnos suyos, mejor dicho, alumnas que estaban loquitas por los huesos de su profesor de largo cabello rubio. Si ellas supieran…

Al fin consiguieron su propósito y se sentaron a una mesa relativamente apartada, con sus cafés cortados y unos croissantes.

-Cuéntame, amigo¿qué es lo que te aflige? –dijo Kio de forma en exceso teatral.

-Ya lo sabes –aún era algo renuente a confesar sus pesares.

-Sé con quién está relacionado el problema (porque eso es evidente), pero no sé en qué consiste tal problema. A todo esto… ¿cómo está el cachorrillo? Ayer parecía estar muy mal.

-Físicamente está bien. Es más fuerte de lo que parece.

-¿Y bien… entonces cuál es el problema?

-¿Qué cuál es el problema? Eso me gustaría saber a mí –pensó en el desastroso encuentro matutino. Hizo una pausa, tomó un sorbo de café.

-Deseas a ese chico –lo interrumpió para intentar encauzar la conversación-. Desde que lo conoces te mueres por poseerlo y…

-Ya estamos… ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no soy un pervertido. Además… es más que deseo.

-No me tienes que convencer de eso. El hecho de que aún conserve sus orejas da fe de ello. Pero estaremos de acuerdo en que ya no es un crío¿no?

-He esperado tanto este momento… -comentó Soubi al tiempo que Kio decía la última frase.

-Un momento… ¿Cómo? No me digas que ya lo habéis hecho! –exclamó sorprendido ante el comentario de su amigo.

-Shhh… no grites –los que estaban más cercanos a su mesa ahora los miraban con curiosidad-. Siempre tan bocazas… ¿por qué no te callas y me dejas hablar? Y ni una palabra hasta que yo acabe. ¿Queda claro?

Kio asintió.

-Te pones tan sexy cuando amenazas… –comentó emocionado. Soubi enarcó una ceja y respiró para tranquilizarse. A veces le daban ganas de matarlo.

-Kio…

-Uy, sí, perdón… jejeje.

-Anoche parecía que por fin había comprendido y que dejaría de luchar contra si mismo y esta mañana… bueno, esta mañana cuando desperté él estaba en la ducha y… digamos que fui a darle los buenos días –Kio fue a hacer un comentario pero la expresión que vio le hizo cambiar de parecer. Pensó unos segundos antes de seguir-. Resumiendo, acabé por ser lanzado a dos metros de él y me quedé ahí, tirado en el suelo, mientras él se marchaba furibundo.

-Así que no lo habéis hecho –concluyó decepcionado por el final de la historia.

-No, nada –suspiró con mucho pesar.

-¿Y se puede saber qué le has hecho para que te tirara a la otra punta del baño? –Kio ya empezaba a pensar en varias obscenidades.

-¡Pero si apenas me ha dado tiempo a tocarlo!

-Ya, y yo me lo creo.

-Oye, que no soy como tú –hubo silencio-. ¡Mira que es cabezota! No entiendo cómo funciona su mente… su cuerpo ardía excitado y yo… yo…

-Tú te quedaste con las ganas –le ayudó a completar la frase.

Soubi asintió, para qué mentir. Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras se terminaban sus respectivos desayunos.

-Soubi, ahora en serio. Esto lo tenéis que hablar, arregladlo de una vez porque, la verdad, te está matando. Empiezas a estar igual como cuando estaba Seimei; aunque puede que los motivos no sean los mismos acabarás igual.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -admitió meditabundo.

-------------------------------

El día había vuelto a despejarse, el sol brillaba nuevamente, pequeños grupos de nubes –ahora blancas y, por tanto, no amenazantes de nuevas lluvias- deambulaban erráticas a través del luminoso cielo azul. El sol, aún cálido para esta época del año, había comenzado a secar algunas zonas del pavimento.

Ritsuka, tumbado sobre el tejado de la caseta que había en la azotea del instituto y con las manos bajo la cabeza a modo de almohada, tomaba el sol tranquilamente con la vista perdida en el azulado firmamento y su mente aún más extraviada todavía intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos, tarea ardua difícil.

_-Con el cacao mental que tengo es un milagro que no me duela la cabeza_ –se dijo harto de tanto pensar-. _¡Joder, no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza! Parece que no ha sido suficiente con la escenita del baño que, además, después he tenido que salir corriendo de clase porque mi "amiguito" se ha emocionado al recordarlo. ¡Aaaaahhh… es desesperante¿Por qué…?_

La voz de alguien llamándolo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ritsuka-kun¿estás ahí? –preguntó una voz femenina.

El chico asomó la cabeza para comprobar quién lo llamaba. Sus dos amigos estaban allí mirando hacia arriba, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Ah, sabía que estarías aquí.

-¿Qué queréis? –preguntó Ritsuka sin mucha ilusión.

-Como que desde que has salido de clase no has vuelto… –comenzó Yuiko.

-Te has saltado dos clases –interrumpió Yayoi reprendiendo al chico.

-¿Ah, sí? Ni me he dado cuenta.

-Eso es evidente –remarcó el joven una vez hubo subido a donde estaba el otro. La chica lo siguió-. Llevas unos días que estás en la luna.

-Hoy no nos has dirigido la palabra y estamos realmente preocupados por ti. ¿Ha sido tu madre otra vez? –puso su atención en el labio ligeramente inflamado y que presentaba un corte.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado, no es nada –le verdad que eso poco le preocupaba en esos momentos.

-¿Entonces, qué es lo que te pasa, Ritsuka-kun? –se preocupó la joven.

-¿A mí? No sé de qué me habláis –se hizo el despistado y después hizo una acotación mental-. "_Hoy va a ser un día muuuy largo y, además, con interrogatorio incluido. ¿Qué más me puede pasar hoy? Mmm… mejor no preguntar"._

-No hay que pensar mucho para saber la causa¿no crees? –le dedicó una miradita a su amigo.

-¿Te refieres a Soubi-kun? –preguntó la chica.

Ritsuka se puso blanco como la pared y no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo. ¿Es que era tan evidente¿Acaso tenía escrito en la cara que Soubi era el causante de todos sus "males"?

-Claro que me refiero a Soubi, sólo él puede causar este estado en Ritsuka.

-En eso tienes mucha razón.

-No habléis como si yo no estuviera –espetó Ritsuka.

-Pues venga, habla¿qué problema tienes ahora con él? –el tono de Yayoi era autoritario.

-Yayoi, no seas así, a Ritsuka-kun le cuesta hablar mucho de esto. Le da vergüenza admitir que está enamorado de él.

-¿Cómo! –exclamó el aludido aterrorizado con el semblante más blanco que antes, si es que es posible, para segundos después adquirir un tono bermellón. El calor que lo embargó fue tal que le dio la sensación de que le saldría humo de las orejas-. De… de qué… hablas -tartamudeó.

-No digas que no es verdad. Hace mucho que te conocemos. Puede que nos hagamos los despistados, pero de tontos no tenemos ni un pelo y, por mucho que quieras disimular o negar, sabemos que es verdad –aseguró el amigo.

-Yo no estoy enamorado de él. ¿Qué es lo que os hace pensar eso? –se mostró indignado.

-¡Esto es el colmo! Acaso eres tú el único que no se da cuenta? –se enfadó Yayoi-. Al menos te habrás enterado de que él se muere por tus huesos¿no? Se desvive por ti… y tú siempre estás pendiente de él. Se te cae la baba y te quedas embobado como un imbécil contemplándolo como si fuera una obra de arte.

-Eh… –Ritsuka se ruborizó y no supo qué responder. ¿Era tan evidente? Las palabras de su amigo eran ciertas.

-Presionándolo tanto no sacarás nada en claro –comentó Yuiko.

-Le tendría que dar una paliza, a ver si deja de comportarse como un estúpido.

-Yayoi, tranquilízate –pidió la chica-. Nunca te había visto así.

-Me saca de quicio, no soporto verlo así –se serenó un poco-. Ritsuka, somos tus amigos y no nos gusta verte sufrir. Nunca quieres hablarnos de tus problemas y eso nos duele, nosotros queremos ayudarte.

-Es cierto, sólo queremos ayudarte.

Las palabras de sus amigos le conmovieron. En verdad había sido muy egoísta y su comportamiento en extremo infantil. No había tenido en cuenta los sentimientos de sus mejores amigos que sufrían por él al verle triste o abatido. Siempre le habían dado su apoyo sin esperar nada a cambio y él nunca les había abierto del todo su corazón. Habían compartido muchas cosas pero sus problemas o sentimientos más profundos se los había guardado para él solito, dejando a sus amigos de lado pensando que no tenía porqué preocuparlos. ¡Cuán necio había sido! Precisamente esa actitud era la que más afligía a los dos jóvenes, el no poder ayudarle en lo que realmente tenía importancia.

-Lo siento… –dijo afligido-, yo tan sólo quería evitar preocuparos con mis problemas. No quería molestaros y, precisamente, lo único que he conseguido es que sufrierais más por mí. Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento.

-Deberías saber que puedes hablar con nosotros de lo que sea, no es bueno guardarse las cosas para uno mismo. Lo más seguro es que compartiéndolo puedas aclarar tus dudas y encontrar soluciones –le animó Yuiko apoyando su mano en el hombro. Ritsuka asintió.

-Vamos, explícanos qué es lo que pasa –pidió Yayoi en tono dulce.

-Soubi… –murmuró, cabizbajo, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan y después suspiró.

Los jóvenes esperaron a que continuara pero el silencio se extendía.

-¿Te ha hecho algo¿Habéis vuelto a discutir?

Ritsuka meditó un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas. Era una situación algo incómoda, no iba a contarles lo que había ocurrido en casa de Soubi, que era lo que realmente le había alarmado y le había hecho darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia él no eran una confusión, y darse cuenta de eso era lo que le atormentaba porque, por alguna estúpida razón, no quería aceptarlo.

-Pues… _"vamos, aclara tus ideas"_ –ordenó a su mente-, hemos vuelto a discutir pero, además, es que en estos últimos días me he dado cuenta de ciertas cosas que hacía tiempo que me rondaban por la cabeza y que ahora se han hecho evidentes.

-¿Qué cosas? –animó a seguir su amigo.

-Veréis… –intentó ordenar sus ideas- _"me estremezco cuando sus manos recorren mi piel, las rodillas me fallan cuando sus labios rozan los míos y su lengua busca la mía, cuando me mira de esa manera… mi corazón se desboca; deseo que me toque, que me ame; deseo tenerlo entre mis brazos… Un momento, un momento, vuelve a la realidad"_ –debía contestar a sus expectantes amigos-. Resumiendo… qui… quiero a Soubi.

-¡Joder, lo que te ha costado decirlo! –exclamó su compañero-. ¿Y hasta ahora no te habías dado cuenta? Parece mentira, chico.

-No querías aceptarlo… ¿por ser un hombre? –comprendió la joven. La expresión de Ritsuka lo confirmó, pero ésa sólo era una parte de la cuestión y la menos importante.

-Y yo me pregunto –intervino Yayoi-¿Y qué más da si es hombre o mujer? No le veo el problema.

Yuiko le dio la razón a su amigo asintiendo con la cabeza; Ritsuka suspiró.

-¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?

-Eres tú el que lo hace difícil –apuntó Yayoi.

-No puedes contradecir tus sentimientos, no haces más que dañarte –dijo la chica.

-Ya es hora de que dejes de mentirte y aceptes lo que sientes como la realidad que es.

-Tal vez tengáis razón –admitió por fin.

-¡Pues claro! Bueno, y ahora que hemos solucionado tus problemas sentimentales ya es hora de volver a clase que, por cierto, nos hemos saltado una.

-Se nos va a caer el pelo –comentó la chica.

-Yo me quedo un rato más –dijo Ritsuka.

-De eso nada, tú te vienes a clase con nosotros –Yuiko lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a seguirles.

--------------

Después de un largo día, por fin habían acabado las clases. Se notaba que era viernes porque todo el mundo estaba frenético por marcharse. Ritsuka era una excepción, suponía que Soubi no vendría a buscarle y sólo le quedaba regresar a casa, algo que para nada le ilusionaba. Sus dos amigos, si no tenían ningún compromiso, esperaban con paciencia para abandonar juntos el instituto.

Yuiko se asomó a la ventana, se veía la entrada del recinto escolar. Ahí estaba Soubi, esperando como tantas otras veces había hecho.

-Ritsuka-kun, Soubi ha venido a buscarte.

El joven, que estaba guardando sus cosas en su mochila, levantó la cabeza en dirección a la joven con cara de sorpresa. La verdad, no se esperaba que, después de lo que había sucedido, el rubio hubiera decidido venir.

-¿En serio? –preguntó incrédulo.

-Míralo tú mismo, está ahí.

Ritsuka se acercó a la ventana. Soubi estaba allí, esperando como siempre. Levantó la vista en dirección a la clase de Ritsuka y allí lo vio, observándole. Ninguno de los dos hizo gesto alguno, se quedaron inmóviles mirándose mutuamente.

-Vamos, a qué esperas, date prisa que debe hacer mucho que espera –dijo la joven a su lado, pero al chico no se le veía muy decidido.

-No es por nada, pero creo que hay cosas que debéis hablar, así que ya puedes ir moviendo el culo. Y más te vale que el lunes lo hayas solucionado porque sino no pienso volverte a hablar –advirtió Yayoi. Tras unos segundos esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de su amigo, añadió-. ¿Se puede saber a qué estás esperando!

Ritsuka reaccionó, recogió todos sus trastos y salió disparado para encontrarse con Soubi. Antes de salir del edificio se detuvo unos segundos para recobrar el aliento. _"No pienso llegar corriendo hasta él."_ Salió y caminó a paso normal. Justo frente a él, al otro lado de la entrada del recinto, esperaba el rubio de ojos azules con una mano en el bolsillo de la gabardina y la otra sosteniendo el cigarrillo del que acababa de dar una calada.

La distancia que los separaba le pareció interminable y, mientras la recorría, intentaba pensar en lo que le iba a decir. _"Dios, no se me ocurre nada."_ Tres pasos los separaban, dos, uno…

-Deberías dejar de fumar –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-Lo haré –sonrió el aludido tirando la colilla al suelo y pisándola para apagarla.

Tras el breve cruce de palabras se miraron quedamente, sin moverse, frente a frente. Ritsuka había estado preocupado por la más que probable posibilidad de encontrarse ante un Soubi enojado; su despedida no había sido de lo que se dice muy amistosa. Sin embargo, ante él estaba un rostro apacible, de expresión dulce pero a la vez seria y con sus ojos color zafiro que transmitían tranquilidad. Eso serenó al chico, que no estaba muy seguro de su propia reacción al encontrarse de nuevo con aquél que lo había besado y acariciado con pasión.

Hablar con sus amigos le había valido para afrontar su propia verdad, que era que quería al rubio y, además, se podría decir que con toda su alma. Sólo tenía que encontrar la manera de expresarlo pero, era algo que le resultaba tan difícil…

-Creo que deberíamos hablar –dijo entonces Soubi, sacando a Ritsuka de su ensimismamiento, el cual enfocó su mirada en aquellos ojos de ensueño.

-Ajá –asintió.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro, en dirección a… en realidad eso no importaba. Durante todo el trayecto no dijeron nada. Llegaron a un puente peatonal que cruzaba el río de la ciudad por su parte más ancha. A medio puente se detuvieron y se apoyaron en la barandilla y perdieron sus miradas en la corriente del agua.

El silencio no se hizo molesto, era agradable estar juntos sin necesidad de adornar el tiempo con palabras vanas. Además era una manera de evitar sus frecuentes discusiones. Sin embargo, había un asunto que aclarar, para Soubi era de capital importancia; su forma de ser se estaba viendo afectada por la situación y era algo que no podía tolerar. Fue a hablar pero Ritsua se adelantó.

-Perdona por el empujón de esta mañana, no pretendía que te dañaras.

-No fue el golpe lo que me dolió –respondió con sinceridad Soubi aun con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, donde los primeros reflejos del río se dejaban ver-. ¿Por qué siempre me rechazas?

-Yo… no es esa mi intención –replicó tímidamente.

-¿No? No llego a comprenderte, en un momento me miras con anhelo, haciendo que mi corazón albergue esperanzas, y al segundo siguiente me rehuyes. ¿Acaso me odias tanto? –lo miró con tristeza en los ojos.

-¡No te odio! –le aseguró-. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –_"¡Yo te quiero!"_ añadió en su mente, se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

-Tus acciones te contradicen.

Justo bajo el puente pasaba una rama arrastrada por la corriente. Como en otras ocasiones se sintió acorralado, lo de expresar sus sentimientos no se le daba muy bien, así que nuevamente, aunque se había propuesto no volverlo a hacer, se puso a la defensiva. Cuando la situación sobrepasaba sus límites reaccionaba de esta manera, aun contradiciendo sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y era esto lo que precisamente les había llevado a él y a Soubi a aquella espiral de discusiones y malentendidos.

-¡Qué querías que hiciera! –explotó-. Te pasaste mucho esta mañana.

-¿Que me pasé mucho? –preguntó incrédulo. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia, demasiado tiempo hacía que aguantaba este jueguecito-. No parecía que estuvieras muy disconforme –le recordó. Se acercó a él y lo agarró de la cadera y ahora le susurró al oído-. No juegues más conmigo, Ritsuka. No sabes el dolor que me causa el que me dejes acercarme a ti y después me rechaces como lo haces, sabiendo lo que siento por ti. ¡No me digas que tú no sientes nada¡Mírame, por favor!

La inseguridad volvió a apoderarse del joven de ojos violeta. ¿Por qué siempre, a la hora de la verdad, le pasaba esto? Las conclusiones que había alcanzado al charlar con sus amigos se habían desvanecido. Y, para colmo, en situaciones de éstas, siempre aparecía en escena la sombra de alguien, ése quien antes había compartido tanto con Soubi, su hermano Seimei. ¿Cuál había sido su verdadera relación? Era algo que hacía mucho que se preguntaba y le hacía dudar.

Ritsuka miró al rubio con desconfianza.

-¿No preferirías a Seimei si estuviera vivo?

El rostro de Soubi adquirió un color blanco cadavérico y expresión de perplejidad, que acto seguido se convirtió en una mirada encolerizada remarcada por un tono rojizo en su piel.

La templanza que lo caracterizaba se fue al traste, se perdió, o más bien se esfumó en algún punto entre el principio de aquella absurda frase y el final de la misma.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! –bramó-. ¡Eres imbécil o qué¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano en todo esto!

Se apartó unos metros de él con gestos de desesperada incomprensión y para evitar la tentación de partirle la cara y tirarlo por el puente. ¡Cómo podía salirle ahora con semejante estupidez! Aquello era superior a él.

-Lo querías a él, y si estás aquí es porque él te lo ordenó –de repente sentía celos.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso ¿Por qué no te entra en la cabeza? –dijo exasperado-. Jamás fuimos amantes, sabes que es verdad, además, Seimei no era una persona a la que se pudiera amar.

-¡Pero él era Beloved!

-¡Maldita sea, tan sólo es un nombre!

-No puedo creer lo que dices –negó con la cabeza.

-"_En realidad no conocías a tu hermano. El único ser en la tierra que tenía su afecto eras tú." _–quiso decirle mas sólo tuvo valor de recordarlo en su mente-. Piensa lo que quieras, pero mis palabras son ciertas.

-¡Mientes! Tus palabras son vanas, carentes de verdad.

-No miento. Es verdad que me pidió que cuidara de ti y no me importó porque mi devoción hacia él era grande, pero nunca sentí amor por él, y él jamás me ordenó que te amara.

Ritsuka estaba obcecado, no atendía a razones ni veía la pureza del sentimiento que Soubi le profesaba. El recuerdo de su hermano lo invadía todo. Y ¿qué era eso de que "no era una persona a la que se pudiera amar"? Seimei había sido la persona más importante en su vida, la única que se había preocupado por él. No era posible que Soubi dijera la verdad, no podía ser.

-De no haber sucedido aquello no te habría conocido. En vida nunca me habría dejado acercarme a ti. Eras sólo para él, para nadie más.

-Pues ojalá no hubiera pasado.

_"Pues ojalá no hubiera pasado"_ –se repitió en la mente del joven de ojos azules. En ese momento, Soubi sintió una punzada en el corazón. Jamás unas simples palabras lo habían dañado tanto. Es cierto que lamentaba la muerte de Seimei, pero de no haber sido así no hubiera conocido a Ritsuka y, ahora, éste le decía que preferiría no haberle conocido.

Se sintió morir.

-Es suficiente, no se hable más –dijo cansado y dolido por el derrotero que había tomado la conversación-. Tus preconcebidas ideas son erróneas pero, al parecer, yo no soy quien para hacerte entender nada. Veo que no sientes ningún afecto por mí y que preferirías no haberme conocido, pero ahora soy tu luchador y tú mi sacrificio y, por tanto, estás encadenado a mí, quieras o no. Estaré a tu lado en todos los retos de luchas mágicas. Esa será nuestra única relación, tal y como debió ser desde un principio. Fue un error por mi parte pensar… qué más da… ¡Sé Loveless, haz gala de tu nombre!

Con el orgullo y corazón heridos, Soubi no dijo más y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Ritsuka estaba rojo de ira¡cómo se atrevía a hablarle así!

-¡Muérete!

-¿Es una orden? –preguntó con sarcasmo pero no obtuvo respuesta del chico.

-------------

-De modo que las cosas están así. No es fácil herir tus sentimientos¿verdad, Soubi? Pero esta vez lo han conseguido –comentó una sombra a resguardo de cualquier mirada.

-------------

El luchador abandonó el lugar sin más, dejando a Ritsuka ahí de pie, plantado, con los nudillos blancos debido a la fuerza con que apretaba los puños.

Prefirió no ver cómo se alejaba la alta y esbelta figura y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria profiriendo maldiciones varias. Dejó el puente a mano derecha y paseó por la ribera del río unas decenas de metros. Harto de todo, se echó al pasto que cubría aquella zona, acomodó las manos detrás de la cabeza y se dedicó a contemplar la infinidad de aquel firmamento que parecía que se le iba a venir encima. Pasó un largo rato luchando por no pensar en nada.

-Así que te encuentras aquí –interrumpió una voz masculina en un tono no muy amigable.

Ritsuka se incorporó inmediatamente.

-Loveless, te retamos a un combate.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Esta vez el capítulo ha sido más largo. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. 

Gracias a todos por leer y gracias, también, por los reviews. Creo que respondí a todos ellos. Si no es así pido disculpas si me he olvidado de alguien. Por cierto, Hikaru, Sayo y Sakura Ishida, gracias por vuestros comentarios.


	6. Encuentro no deseado

**Capítulo VI:**

_Encuentro no deseado_

_"Genial, sólo me faltaba esto ahora. Más me valía no haber despertado."_ –comentó para si de muy mal humor mientras observaba a las dos personas que tenía frente a él.

Un par de gélidos ojos azules, de un color muy claro, escrutaban su persona y lo sometían a juicio. ¡Con qué descaro y odio lo miraba la chica! como si fuera el culpable de un crimen atroz. De tez muy pálida, pero sin duda hermosa, de largos cabellos platinos y cuerpo esbelto enfundado en un atuendo y abrigo negros (que remarcaban más su palidez dándole un aire fantasmagórico), la joven mujer lo estaba despellejando con la mirada. Se mantenía en silencio, a apenas medio paso detrás de su compañero, no por sumisión sino porque aquél era quien tenía el protagonismo y la palabra.

Ambos debían tener una edad parecida a la de Ritsuka pero ninguno de los dos presentaba las orejas y cola características de aquellos que no conocen el sexo.

El joven que la acompañaba era alto, un poco más que Ritsuka, con cabello corto (cuidadosamente alborotado) de un negro intenso, con reflejos azulados; de rostro simétrico cuyo perfecto conjunto formaban la nariz y la boca, una boca sensual que llamaba a ser besada, todo rematado por unos ojos color esmeralda que nada tenían que envidiar al más perfecto de los diamantes. Vestía de negro riguroso. La chaqueta larga de piel era de las que van entalladas cuando están abrochadas, pero en esta ocasión la llevaba abierta con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, también de cuero, dejando así mucho que ver. El jersey, de cuello alto, era lo bastante ajustado como para imaginar que bajo él se encontraba un esculpido torso. Y los pantalones ajustaditos pero sin oprimir, tal como si fueran una segunda piel. Y, por supuesto unas botas a conjunto. Todo ello le confería un aspecto en extremo apetecible.

_"¡Caramba, está buenísimo!" _–Ritsuka lo observó detenidamente, casi con descaro. Sabía que nada bueno podía acarrear aquel encuentro pero tenía que reconocer que, a pesar de lo malo de la situación, bien valía la pena sólo por alegrarse un rato la vista-. _"¡En qué diablos piensas!_ –se reprendió-. _No es momento para…"_

-¿Estás solito? –preguntó el tipo interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Ritsuka-. ¿Y tu luchador?

-Eso a ti no te importa. No tenemos porqué estar juntos todo el día –contestó molesto-. _"Será todo lo guapo que quiera pero… ¡será cretino!"_

-Qué susceptible, hombre.

-Hace tiempo que no veníais a molestar. Es de suponer que os envía él.

-Perdona la falta de etiqueta. Nos presentaremos. Mi nombre es Noin y mi compañera es Aya, aunque nuestro verdadero nombre es Ruthless –significa despiadado-. Y estás en lo cierto, él nos envía.

-Pues parecéis de una funeraria –comentó con intención de molestarlos al verlos uniformados de color negro.

-¡A ti venimos a enterrar! –espetó la chica.

-Tranquila, todo a su tiempo, su luchador no está aquí –calmó a su compañera.

-¡No necesito a Soubi para nada, yo solo puedo enfrentarme a vosotros! –le hizo rabia que dieran por sentado que siempre dependiera de su luchador.

-Eso lo dudo –contestó el otro muy sereno-, y aunque así fuera las normas no permiten que el _sacrificio_ inicie una lucha mágica por su cuenta, es imposible.

-¡A la mierda las normas! Estoy harto de todos vosotros. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

-Ya sabemos que a vosotros dos las normas no os van, y por eso mismo es por lo que Soubi debe ser castigado. Jamás debió ser tu luchador; sólo lo puede ser de un sacrificio. Él y tu hermano Seimei eran Beloved, vosotros tenéis distinto nombre.

-Poco me importa eso.

Esa afirmación tenía doble sentido. En primera porque siempre había considerado a Soubi su luchador a pesar de ese pequeño detalle y, en segunda, ya le daba igual porque se había peleado con él.

-Ya lo veo. Sea como sea debéis ser castigados. Además, por alguna razón, después de tanto tiempo, sigues interesando al jefe, así que cuando os hayamos derrotado tú te vendrás con nosotros.

-De eso nada. No iré a ningún sitio y, además, seréis vosotros los derrotados.

-Mmm… –no se molestó en replicar. Miró su reloj-. Al parecer tu luchador no aparece, debe estar bastante alejado o… tal vez no quiera venir –le miró con malicia para ver cómo reaccionaba pero no pasó nada, así que continuó-. Bien, entonces lo dejaremos para el domingo al atardecer, cuando el ocaso se inicia. Aquí, en este mismo lugar.

-Está bien –aceptó con desgana-, dentro de dos días.

-Y esto será para ti si ganas –dijo enseñándole un sobre.

-¿Qué es?

-Yo no lo sé. El jefe me lo dio para ti, dijo que era algo sobre tu hermano.

Ritsuka, frunció el ceño, no se fiaba en absoluto.

-Por lo que tengo entendido aún no sabes qué le pasó a tu hermano ¿verdad? –y comenzó a reírse mientras abandonaba el lugar junto a su compañera, dejando al joven de ojos violeta solo con sus pensamientos.

Ritsuka los vio marcharse, nada hizo por impedírselo, igualmente no tenía ganas de enfrascarse en ninguna refriega. El día había sido muy largo y él no quería otra cosa más que acabara. Decidió no marcharse enseguida, y al cabo de unos minutos se presentó Soubi ante él.

_"Ah, menos mal, creí que no llegaba. No le han hecho nada"_ –se tranquilizó al comprobar que el chico estaba bien. Miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que se habían ido de verdad. Ya no los sentía pero nunca está de más asegurarse. Había temido que le hubieran podido hacer daño. A pesar de la discusión que habían tenido y de lo que habían dicho, sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos y no podría haber soportado que le hubiera pasado algo.

-¿Han estado aquí? –preguntó sereno como si en realidad poco le preocupara. Cuando se lo proponía, era el mejor en enmascarar sentimientos, nada expresaba su rostro, la perfecta cara de poker.

A pesar de todo a Ritsuka le sorprendió la frialdad con la que había dicho esas palabras y no pudo evitar el movimiento descendente de sus orejas que reflejaban su clara turbación. Mas eso no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos azules, pero no mostró cambio alguno.

-Sí –respondió-, nos esperan aquí el domingo al atardecer, cuando el ocaso se inicia.

-De acuerdo, aquí estaré. Nos veremos entonces –declaró con frialdad y se marchó por donde había venido.

Se le hacía doloroso dejar a Ritsuka de esa manera, pero más le había dolido las recriminaciones que éste le había hecho. Había perdido la esperanza de ser correspondido y cuanto más distante se mantuviera de él, mejor, menor sería su sufrimiento.

---------------------------

Ritsuka no llegó a casa hasta bien entrada la noche. Se había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche vagando por las calles, el parque… Poca importancia tenía el lugar, ni siquiera se había planteado ir tan lejos, en realidad ni se había dado cuenta. Cuando despertó de su trance, debido a que le dolían los pies de tanto caminar, resultó que había ido a parar frente al apartamento de Soubi, había dado vueltas y más vueltas para al final acabar allí. _"¡Maldición! Se puede saber qué hago aquí?"_ Pregunta retórica era aquella porque ni se tomó la molestia de considerarla, prefería no saberlo, dio media vuelta y se fue a casa.

No había ninguna luz encendida, todos debían estar durmiendo si es que su padre aún seguía allí; si no sólo estaba su madre. Entró sin hacer ruido. Sólo le habría faltado despertar a la loca de su madre y por un día, un largísimo día, había tenido suficientes emociones; no necesitaba añadir a su madre. Se encerró en su habitación y se tiró a la cama. Estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse el pijama, pero al parecer no lo suficiente para dejar de pensar en ciertas personas: _"Seimei…" _–recordó su mente.

-Soubi… –murmuraron sus labios. Se quedó dormido.

----------------------------

Soubi caminaba por la calle, malhumorado y frustrado por todo lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera se lo podía creer ¿cómo habían acabado las cosas de aquella manera?

Necesitaba desquitarse de alguna manera. Se paró un momento para comprobar dónde se encontraba –también había estado vagando sin sentido-. Leyó el letrero que daba nombre a la calle, era la calle donde vivía su amigo Kio; desvió la vista unos metros a su derecha: número 15 ¡la casa de Kio! Cambió su rumbo en esa dirección.

La entrada de la finca estaba abierta así que entró, subió las escaleras –no tenía ganas de esperar el ascensor- y llegó al tercer piso, puerta B. Llamó al timbre. Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió. Kio se sorprendió de que su amigo hubiera ido a visitarlo, fue a saludarlo pero apenas comenzó la palabra Soubi lo empujó hacia el interior de la vivienda y cerró la puerta tras de si con el peso de su cuerpo y el de Kio, al cual abrazaba con fuerza y besaba casi con desesperación. Aquél no se resistió, desde siempre que había deseado a Soubi y en más de una ocasión habían tenido sexo.

Con dificultad conseguía que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones y sin poder evitarlo se vio arrastrado, o mejor dicho, empujado hasta el sofá, cayendo sobre éste y Soubi sobre él.

Estaba siendo poco delicado, más bien bastante brusco, pero poco le importaba, había algo en su cabeza que quería quitarse a cualquier precio, la imagen de Ritsuka grabada a cincel y fuego en su mente. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa si eso le permitía dejar de pensar en él aunque sólo fuera por un segundo.

Su cuerpo aprisionaba el de Kio. Mientras devoraba sus labios y con una mano aguantaba su cabeza, con la otra comenzó a descamisarlo estirando de la tela hasta sacarla de los pantalones y poder así tocar a placer la cálida piel, a la vez que subía la camisa para dejar el torso descubierto. No pudo quitársela porque los brazos de aquél no parecían cooperar en la tarea, así que de momento pospuso el asunto y su boca descendió al abdomen y comenzó a besarlo y mordisquearlo, ascendiendo lentamente y buscando uno de los pezones. Cuando lo hubo encontrado, lo lamió y succionó mientras que con su mano descendía con ansia en busca del botón del pantalón.

Kio intentaba controlarse y controlar a Soubi, pero comenzaba a estar realmente excitado. Hacía muchísimo que esperaba que aquello volviera a suceder y sus suspiros empezaban a dejar de ser tales para convertirse en leves gemidos. No le importaba la brusquedad de su amigo, en realidad así lo prefería, pero una cuestión llegó a su mente para echar por tierra la oportunidad que tanto había anhelado: Soubi estaba enamorado de Ritsuka y por ese motivo desde hacía mucho que no le había vuelto a tocar, muy a su pensar porque el sexo con el joven de cabello largo era de lo mejor que había experimentado.

Por culpa de Ritsuka sus encuentros habían pasado a la historia. Y ahora Soubi lo estaba devorando. Algo debía haber pasado, él no se comportaba así, y resulta que ahora lo tenía encima intentando sacarle los pantalones. Ese era su sueño pero…

-So… Sou-chan… –unos labios sellaron lo suyos. Hubo un leve forcejeo para liberarse del beso, pero antes aprovechó para saborearlos-. ¡Soubi! –exclamó intentando separarlo de su cuerpo.

No parecía estar muy dispuesto a dejar que su presa se escapara, así que mientras volvía al ataque comentó.

-¿No es esto lo que siempre has querido? –mordió su cuello-. ¿No quieres que te posea? –lamió un pezón-. ¿No vas a aprovechar esta oportunidad? –agarró con fuerza su entrepierna.

Kio comenzaba a desesperarse. _"¡Claro que sí, por supuesto que quiero!"_ –quiso gritar. Todo su cuerpo correspondía a las atenciones recibidas.

-¡Sou-chan, para ya! –le gritó y empujó con fuerza hasta conseguir deshacerse que aquel salvaje abrazo.

-¡Joder, pero qué te pasa!

-¡Qué te pasa a ti, dirás!

-Es la segunda vez que me rechazan hoy. Tú nunca me has rechazado, es más, siempre intentas meterte en mis pantalones.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-¡Cómo que no!

-Está claro que algo te ha pasado con ese mocoso y como él no te deja vienes a mí.

-Eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para ti.

-Eh… –comenzó algo contrariado, pero eso era muy cierto, nunca había sido muy escrupuloso en ese aspecto-. ¡En esta ocasión es diferente! –se defendió.

-¿Ah, sí¿En qué?

-En que tú estás realmente, mejor dicho, irracionalmente enamorado de él. Desde hace mucho que por él no me has dejado volver a ponerte una mano encima, por mucho que yo haya intentado tentarte o persuadirte. ¡Joder, ha sido frustrante! Y por eso mismo, por mucho que me pese, aquí no va a pasar nada –declaró tajante-. Además, sé que te arrepentirías.

-Feh… –suspiró hastiado-. Lo que hay que oír –estaba muy molesto pero también sorprendido.

Kio se compuso la ropa bajo la atenta mirada escrutadora de Soubi.

-Dime, Kio ¿desde cuándo tienes moral?

-¡Cómo…! –ahora el sorprendido era él-. _"¡Ostia, pero si tiene razón!"_ –se rascó la cabeza con gesto turbado.

-Vamos, que nunca has tenido reparo en tirarte a cualquiera que se te ponga a tiro, tenga pareja, esté casado o lo que sea.

-Eres cruel ¿sabes? –dijo con un pequeño deje de indignación, pero debía admitir que era verdad-. Será que estás perdiendo facultades, amigo –bromeó.

Soubi lo miró abatido pero no dijo nada, tan sólo suspiró.

-Vamos, hombre, no pongas esa cara que sólo bromeaba –hizo una pequeña pausa-. Ey, escúchame, sabes que si la cosa realmente no funciona con tu príncipe yo estaré aquí, dispuesto a cualquier cosa –remarcó-. Mmm… sabiendo cómo es Ritsuka apuesto a que habéis tenido una discusión tonta, así que arréglalo.

-De tonta no ha tenido nada, lo absurdo es que no sé cómo salió el tema.

-¿Y puedo saber…?

-Seimei –contestó sin dejarle terminar la frase.

-Ah… entiendo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Un capítulo un poco corto, verdad? Prometo que el próximo será más extenso. 

Gracias a todos por leer este fic y gracias también por los reviews. La verdad que me animan mucho xD

Espero vuestros comentarios

Matta ne!


	7. Bajo el yugo del deseo

Hola! Después de lo que han parecido un millón de años, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo.

Dedico este capi a mi buena amiga Marta. Espero que lo disfrutes ;)

**Capítulo VII:**

_Bajo el yugo del deseo_

Todo estaba en silencio cuando entró en la oscura habitación, ahora levemente iluminada por la luz de la calle que había entrado furtivamente, a través de la ventana y las cortinas, tal y como había hecho él.

Tras de si, cerró el ventanal con sigilo y permaneció unos instantes quieto, apoyado contra el cristal, estudiando la habitación y buscando entre las sombras el objeto de su deseo. No le resultó difícil encontrarlo. Al fondo de la habitación se podía apreciar lo que era una cama y sobre ella, acurrucado entre las mantas, dormía plácidamente su objetivo, el cual no se había percatado de su presencia.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, una sonrisa de triunfo, y un hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo de la emoción de estar ahí, a solas con él, y sabiendo que nada ni nadie le impediría cumplir con el propósito que le había llevado allí.

Se desprendió de la chaqueta y la dejó caer al suelo, también se quitó las botas para hacer el menor ruido posible y se aproximó despacio, medio a tientas, hasta el lecho. Observó en silencio el pausado y tranquilo respirar del joven, el cual dormía de costado dándole la espalda, por lo que lo único que podía ver de él era una pequeña parte de la cabeza con aquella linda orejita felina que sobresalía de debajo de las cobijas.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo se sentó en el colchón y se inclinó sobre el joven. Quiso comprobar el tacto de aquella orejita y, por ello, la rozó ligeramente con el dedo índice. Era tan suave… Volvió a acariciarla pero esta vez el contacto provocó un movimiento reflejo. Retiró su mano temiendo que ya lo hubiera despertado, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era así. Sonrió.

Nuevamente se inclinó sobre él y en esta ocasión aspiró el aroma de su cabello que desprendía un olor ligeramente afrutado. Apartó la manta hasta dejar al descubierto la nuca, retiró unos mechones acariciando la zona y después la besó en apenas un roce.

No hubo ningún movimiento por parte del durmiente, así que insistió, esta vez con más dedicación. Lamió detrás de la oreja y después se entretuvo con el lóbulo de ésta; ahora el perfil de la mandíbula. Era una piel tan cálida y apetitosa… Volvió a dedicar su atención a la nuca del chico. Largos y húmedos besos eran depositados sobre la piel y una mano acariciaba a la vez el cuello. La tentación de iniciar un recorrido descendente pasó por su mente, ganando cada vez más terreno, pero quería alargar el momento, cuanto más mejor.

Continuó su deleite a pesar de notar que la respiración del joven se había alterado, siendo más acusada, prediciendo que en cualquier momento despertaría.

Comenzó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, después se acurrucó más en su posición, pero al parecer había algo que perturbaba su tranquilo y plácido sueño. Fue entonces cuando empezó a notar los húmedos mimos que cubrían su cuello, provocándole un agradable cosquilleo.

-Ummm… –remugó aún adormilado y variando ligeramente su posición.

El causante de todo aquello mostró una sonrisa traviesa e intensificó sus besos, mordisqueándolo ligeramente.

Aquello, junto a la sensación de notar cómo una mano se introducía bajo las mantas, se deslizaba por su espada y se desviaba hasta su abdomen, empezó a ser demasiado como para continuar durmiendo.

-Mmm… ¿Soubi? –preguntó con voz somnolienta al tiempo que hizo un intento por moverse para poder verlo a la cara, pero no pudo ya que el peso del otro se lo impidió haciendo, además, que se echara más hacia delante quedando casi boca abajo. No hubo respuesta.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo cuando sintió una mano abrirse paso bajo la camisa de su pijama.

-¡Ah¡Está fría, Soubi! –exclamó pero le dejó hacer.

Su ritmo cardíaco se comenzó a acelerar ante el avance de aquellos dedos y el recorrido de aquella boca que con su lengua saboreaba la piel de su hombro.

-No soy Soubi –susurró la voz llena de deseo en su oído.

El cuerpo de Ritsuka se tensó y quedó por completo rígido. Sintió como todas sus funciones vitales quedaban en suspenso y parecía que no tuvieran intención de volver a reaccionar. Mejor así, pensó, ahora lo único que quería era morirse. ¿Por qué estúpida razón había pensado que se trataba de Soubi? Al fin y al cabo se habían peleado, le había dicho que se muriera, y encima ahora esperaba que fuera él. ¡Qué ingenuo había sido!

Esa mano tocándolo… ese aliento arrullándolo… esa boca saboreándolo… No podía ser verdad, por favor, que alguien lo despertara, imploró.

-¡Suéltame, no me toques! –reaccionó al fin.

La reacción de Ritsuka fue violenta. Con el brazo que tenía libre le dio un codazo e intentó zafarse de él, pero éste tenía todo su peso sobre él y parecía tener más fuerza. Luchó todo lo que pudo pero aquél se le sentó encima y le inmovilizó los brazos.

-Vamos, hasta ahora te estaba gustando –le comentó-. Si no hubiera dicho nada te habrías dejado hacer –rió; Ritsuka se removió indignado-. Esperabas a Soubi¿verdad? –se burló en su oído.

El joven acosado aprovechó la proximidad de su atacante para darle un cabezazo en su desgraciada cara.

-¡Ah¡Hijo de…! –se calló antes de perder el control sobre su presa y que ésta aprovechara para escapar.

El golpe había sido duro y certero pero soportó el dolor. Como recompensa lo asió con más fuerza por las muñecas y le llevó las manos hasta la cabeza para que no pudiera golpearle más con ella, se acercó hasta su cuello y lo mordió con fuerza pero sin causarle herida. Al mismo tiempo, pero asegurándose de que no pudiera rebelarse, liberó su mano y manoseó su cuerpo en una dura caricia. Ritsuka gimió por el dolor de la mordedura y quiso deshacerse de aquel tortuoso abrazo que intentaba poseerlo. Se revolvió cuanto pudo pero sólo consiguió más atención por parte del otro.

-¡Aoyagi Ritsuka, Loveless, ahora eres mi esclavo! –proclamó con voz autoritaria.

-¡No digas tonterías, suéltame! –exigió-. ¡He dicho que…!

No terminó la frase, el pánico se apoderó de él al darse cuenta de que, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía moverse.

El hechizo había surtido efecto. Conocer el nombre de una persona otorgaba poder sobre ésta, siempre y cuando se tuviera el conocimiento necesario, y, al parecer, este desconocido poseía tales nociones de magia.

-¿Qué me has hecho¡Suéltame, apártate, no me toques! –exigió Ritsuka pero no podía moverse.

-¿No quieres saber quién soy? –susurró tras juguetear un poco con su cuello-. ¿No quieres saber quién se va a llevar tu virginidad y con ella estas lindas orejitas –mordisqueó la punta haciendo que el joven se estremeciera, ya que era un punto muy sensible-, y esta juguetona cola? –agarró el apéndice y se entretuvo con él.

-¡Bastardo, déjame! –gritó.

-Shhh… No querrás que tu madre se despierte¿verdad? No creo que le gustara ver lo que hace su hijito.

-¡Maldito! –tuvo cuidado de no alzar demasiado la voz.

Aquel desgraciado tenía razón, no quería que su madre se presentara allí y lo descubriera en tan deshonrosa situación, puesto que a los ojos de ella él sería el único culpable; no estaba dispuesto a cargar con semejante humillación, ya era bastante la presente.

Así me gusta, veo que has comprendido –le brindó dulces caricias-. Es desolador no poder contar con tu madre para que te ayude¿verdad? –se burló-. Cuanto lo siento, pero no te preocupes. Esta noche Noin cuidará de ti.

-¿Noin! Mal nacido… –se lamentó con voz apenas audible. ¿Era esa una señal de rendición?

Ritsuka no veía posibilidad de salvarse. Su madre era el enemigo, tanto o más que el propio Noin; Soubi no estaba para ayudarlo y no tenía manera de contactar con él, su vínculo nunca se había acabado de establecer. Se maldijo mil veces y más por haberse peleado con su luchador; de no ser así, ahora no estaría en esta situación y muy posiblemente sería Soubi el que estuviera con él y no el depravado de Noin.

_-Soubi, por favor, ayúdame_ –suplicó en su mente.

Noin se levantó y antes de apartarse de Ritsuka lo volteó para que quedara boca arriba y así pudiera observar cómo se desvestía, y por eso mismo encendió la luz de la mesilla.

Empezó por el jersey, que se lo quitó con total normalidad, quedándose con la ajustada camiseta interior de manga corta.

_-Esto no puede ser verdad_ –renegó la maldita hora en que nació-. ¡_Me está haciendo un striptease!_

_-Veremos si aguanta esto_ –se comentó a si mismo y obsequió a su prisionero con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Cruzando los brazos por delante, agarró los extremos de la camiseta y comenzó a estirar de la tela para arriba con toda la parsimonia del mundo. El ombligo asomó, centro de gravedad de aquel increíble cuerpo que se estaba desvelando ante los ojos de Ritsuka que nada podía hacer salvo mirar. Esos abdominales, ligera pero perfectamente marcados, en un vientre totalmente plano fueron descubiertos poco a poco, para después dar paso a los fuertes pectorales.

Sin querer, el joven postrado contuvo el aliento cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio caer la camiseta al suelo mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en Noin. Los músculos de sus brazos estaban bien contorneados y eran fuertes a pesar de que su volumen no fuera exagerado. Lo mismo ocurría con su torso que, a todas luces, debía ser bien firme al tacto. Un cuerpo atlético, eso era.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –preguntó presuntuoso-. Pues ahora viene lo mejor –echó mano de la hebilla del cinturón.

-Creído… No sé para qué te molestas –comentó disimulando su turbación. La situación se estaba caldeando y no pintaba muy bien para él.

Noin estaba disfrutando de lo lindo observando cómo reaccionaba su víctima. El cinturón había acabado tirado a varios metros de él y ahora se desabrochaba el primer botón del pantalón de cuero negro.

Una de las orejas de Ritsuka se movió con nerviosismo y, al darse cuenta, le entró terror. ¿No se suponía que no podía moverse?

-No hay restricción para los movimientos de los que uno no es consciente o no puede evitar –le informó como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento mientras liberaba el segundo botón y le ofrecía una risita burlona.

El muchacho tragó saliva y cerró con fuerza los ojos; no quería ver más, sus reflejos lo estaban traicionando.

-Mírame –ordenó Noin.

El hechizo no le dejaba otra alternativa que cumplir con la exigencia, así que abrió los ojos y tuvo que contemplar cómo el tercer botón era sacado del ojal, y el cuarto después; sólo quedaba uno. Desvió la vista para mirar a Noin a la cara. Éste lo estaba mirando y su sonrisa no desaparecía de su boca.

-¿Estoy tardando demasiado?

Ritsuka no contestó, pero su nerviosa oreja lo hizo por él.

_-¡Traidora!_ –maldijo en silencio-. _Sólo me falta que se crea lo que no es, que crea que estoy impaciente por que me salte encima_ –otro tic a traición, esta vez más acusado y acompañado de una ligera incomodidad en la entrepierna-. _¡Dios, esto no puede ser, no puede ser verdad… mi cuerpo me traiciona!_ –se lamentó. El tic cada vez era más evidente.

Y todo ello era debido a la visión de ver los pantalones del otro completamente desabrochados y comenzando a dejar entrever lo que tendría que quedar oculto. La sorpresa fue mayúscula al quedar patente que a parte de los pantalones no llevaba nada más. Así, Noin quedó como Dios lo trajo al mundo, y hay que decir que puso mucho esmero en ello.

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte! –espetó el chico nervioso cuando el otro comenzó a avanzar hacia él-. _Maldita oreja¡estate quieta ya!_

-Demasiado tarde –se sentó junto a él y anunció con seductora voz a milímetros de sus labios después de apartar las mantas de un tirón.

La respiración se le heló al notarlo reclinado sobre él, con su rostro tan cerca del suyo y esos ojos de pura esmeralda que lo devoraban con sólo mirarlo. Intentó cerrar los ojos para evitar aquellos orbes verdes que eran hipnotizadores, pero no solucionó nada con ello. No sabía qué esperar de aquella situación, si sería brusco y cruel o si, por el contrario, lo trataría con dulzura. La primera opción parecía la más evidente, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió el contacto de unos suaves labios que acariciaron los suyos.

-No es mi intención hacerte daño, sólo quiero hacerte el amor –dijo con voz dulce.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices¿No te parece que forzarme es hacerme daño? –argumentó visiblemente nervioso.

-¿Y tú estás seguro de que no quieres esto? –bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna del joven, el cual emitió un leve gemido-. Tu cuerpo lo está pidiendo.

-No… no quiero –aseguró intentando soportar las caricias que le brindaba.

-Igualmente no puedes elegir, así que mejor si disfrutas de ello.

-¡Apart…! –fue silenciado por unos exigentes labios.

Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del pijama con gran maestría y apartó la tela dejando el torso descubierto. Abandonó la boca y, mordisqueando primero el mentón y después el cuello, descendió por el pecho, saboreándolo, hasta haber franqueado el ombligo. Allí se detuvo, con la barbilla apoyada sobre el vientre de Ritsuka, para comprobar qué expresión tenía éste en la cara, que había quedado mudo y conteniendo el aliento a la espera de los acontecimientos.

-Je –sonrió satisfecho y de un tirón le sacó los pantalones.

-¡No! –consiguió exclamar y después se lamentó en silencio-. _Soubi¿dónde estás cuando te necesito?_

-Ei, parece que tu soldadito se alegra de verme –comentó al tiempo que se echaba sobre su presa y volvía a torturarlo con sus mimos.

Restregó su cuerpo contra él mientras realizaba el mismo recorrido, esta vez ascendente, por el bien formado torso. Lamió un pezón, que apenas tardó en endurecerse, y después lo mordió. Se entretuvo con eso un rato mientras una mano viajaba en dirección descendente hasta encontrar el miembro que tenía claras evidencias de excitación.

Ritsuka gimió. Por mucho que lo intentara no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara de aquella manera. Se sentía miserable por sentir placer en aquella situación a manos de alguien que no fuera… que no fuera ¿Soubi?

_-Soubi… ojalá fueras tú y no él el que me… _¡Aah! –gimió interrumpiendo su pensamiento al notar la intromisión dentro de él.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que Noin estaba jugando con su presa y comenzaba a necesitar ir adelantando la tarea, su ansiedad por poseerlo iba en aumento. Así que introdujo uno de sus dedos en Ritsuka para ir acostumbrándolo. Podría haberse saltado esa parte pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Continuó besándolo, tocándolo y explorando con sus dedos el interior del inexperto joven que a pesar de no desearlo su excitación iba en aumento, dejando de lado la incomodidad que aquello le causaba, sobre todo en el momento en que los dedos rozaron la próstata. Después estos fueron retirados provocando la queja de Ritsuka que se sorprendió por tal actitud.

-No desesperes –susurró al oído.

Ambas manos recorrieron la caliente piel hasta las caderas y muslos para después elevarlas y que las piernas quedaran flexionadas y entonces fue cuando lo penetró, sin mucho miramiento, lo cual le arrancó un grito de dolor a Rituska.

-¡Animal! –lo insultó en un jadeo mientras el otro establecía el ritmo.

Aquél no hizo caso y siguió con las embestidas que tenían como respuesta gemidos de sufrimiento, pero que poco a poco se fueron apaciguando y al cabo substituidos por suspiros y después nuevamente gemidos, pero esta vez de placer.

Aquella sensación lo empezó a enloquecer y deseó poder aferrarse a cualquier cosa, incluso abrazar con fuerza a Noin, pero el hechizo se lo impedía. Le pareció tan frustrante no poder moverse…

Intentó obviar ese pequeño detalle. Las descargas de placer eran demasiado fuertes y comenzaron a ser constantes; pronto llegaría al clímax. La extrema alteración que se dio tanto en el cuerpo como respiración del joven, dieron a entender al luchador de que el momento estaba a punto de tener lugar.

-Mírame a los ojos –demandó entonces con respiración agitada. Quería que cuando llegara al éxtasis lo viera a él.

Ritsuka acató la orden, ni se le pasó por la cabeza resistirse ya que ya no era dueño ni de sus pensamientos. Poco después alcanzó el punto álgido de máximo placer.

-¡Soubi! –clamó en el momento en que el orgasmo hizo temblar todo su cuerpo y su masculinidad se rendía a la eyaculación.

Se dio cuenta de que había gritado el nombre de su luchador a pesar de que fuera otro el que estuviera dentro de él. Eso le hizo abrir aún más los ojos con expresión de asombro mientras el otro lo miraba con una incomprensible sonrisa de triunfo justo en el momento en que se derramaba dentro de él para después dejarse caer exhausto sobre el agitado pecho.

Sólo se escuchaban las fuertes respiraciones de ambos que por momentos se fueron apaciguando. Tras recuperar el aliento, Noin se incorporó levemente y se deslizó hacia arriba para poder llegar a la altura de las aún presentes –pero no por mucho tiempo- orejas de aspecto felino.

-Son mías –mordisqueó una de las orejas-, mío eres, de nadie más –declaró provocando un acusado estremecimiento en Ritsuka.

----------------

De repente se despertó y se incorporó de golpe llevándose las manos a la cabeza y mirando a un lado y otro de la cama.

-Uf –suspiró e intentó tranquilizar su desbocado corazón.

Sus felinas orejas aún estaban en su sitio y su cola también, pudo comprobar con cierto alivio, pero aún no estaba tranquilo. Salió de la cama de un salto y se miró de arriba abajo. Otro suspiró. Llevaba puesto el pijama y bien abrochado; miró a su alrededor, ninguna señal de que hubiera habido alguien; y lo más importante, no le dolía nada.

Profirió un profundo suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama cual saco de patatas, se acurrucó a un lado abrazando sus rodillas y pensó detenidamente. Un arrebato de calor inundó su cuerpo; estaba muerto de la vergüenza por el sueño que había tenido.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su intento de interpretación del sueño, pero justo le dio tiempo a pensar que no tendría que haber leído nada sobre las teorías de Froid.

-¡Ritsuka¿Estás despierto? Por favor, abre la puerta –gritó su padre.

Al chico le sorprendió que su progenitor aún estuviera en la casa ya que nunca solía quedarse mucho tiempo con la excusa de los viajes de negocios. Pero en realidad la razón no era el trabajo, sino estar lo más lejos posible de su inestable esposa.

-¿Qué pasa, papá? –preguntó tras descorrer el pestillo y abrir la puerta. El hombre llevaba cara de espanto.

-Hijo, a tu madre le ha dado uno de sus arrebatos y me ha atacado con un cuchillo de cocina.

-¡Qué dices, qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé. Estábamos preparando el desayuno cuando, de repente, ha echado mano de un cuchillo y me ha amenazado con él diciéndome que no me acercara a ella… Y ahora se ha atrincherado en la cocina… Nunca la había visto tan mal…

_-Será porque nunca estás aquí_ –se guardó el comentario.

-He llamado a los del sanatorio para que se la lleven.

Justo en el momento en que dijo la frase se oyó cómo un vehículo paraba delante de la casa y de él salían varias personas.

Fueron momentos de gran agitación mientras Ritsuka contemplaba cómo su madre se resistía con violencia a los enfermeros. Estaba completamente fuera de si, gritando, maldiciendo y escupiendo, y con aquel enorme cuchillo que agitaba sin cesar intentando salvaguardar su espacio personal, provocando algún que otro leve corte en aquellos que intentaban dominarla.

Ritsuka quiso ayudar intentando calmar a su madre para que no provocara más daños, pero al ir a acercarse a ella lo único que consiguió fue que, cuando la mujer lo vio, dejara a los demás de lado y se abalanzara sobre él, cuchillo en ristre, dispuesta a matarlo.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, la madre encima del hijo con ojos desorbitados y una mueca terrorífica. Todos pensaron lo peor pero respiraron tranquilos al escuchar la voz del joven.

-Mamá, cálmate, por favor –suplicó mientras agarraba a la mujer con fuerza por las muñecas impidiendo así que el arma de afilado filo lo dañara.

Los enfermeros aprovecharon ese momento para inmovilizarla; uno de ellos le inyectó un fuerte tranquilizante que en apenas dos segundos hizo efecto. El cuerpo de la mujer se relajó por completo y fue entonces cuando la apartaron del agitado Ritsuka y se la llevaron.

Todo quedó en silencio; no quedó nadie en la casa a excepción de Loveless.

-¿Así debe ser? –preguntó a la nada y aún sentado en el suelo donde su madre lo había dejado.

Todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba; su familia estaba completamente deshecha y lo único que representaba cierto equilibrio en todo aquel caos era Soubi, pero también lo había perdido. Con su ridícula inmadurez había conseguido alejar a su luchador de él, hasta el punto de que su relación sería, de ahora en adelante, exclusivamente de sacrificio y luchador.

-Soubi… –pronunció con voz lastimera con la cabeza gacha mirando las palmas de sus manos que reposaban sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

Largo tiempo permaneció lamentándose por la situación en la que ahora se hallaba; parte de la cual no era responsable, pero de la otra sí y era la que más daño le causaba. Aquello era para ponerse a llorar. No podía sacarse a Soubi de la cabeza. Siempre igual.

Harto de todo, de tanto pensar, de su madre, su padre, de esa maldita casa, decidió salir a dar un paseo. Se llevó el móvil por pura costumbre; estaba seguro de que no sonaría.

Caminó calle abajo con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo, teniendo una bonita vista de sus zapatos.

-¡Ey, se te ha caído la cola! –exclamó una voz a su espalda.

-¿Eh…qué? –salió Ritsuka de golpe de su ensimismamiento y comprobando nervioso si era cierto.

Reacción algo estúpida por su parte, pensó, ya que el seguía siendo virgen, pero aquel sueño lo había perturbado considerablemente; le había parecido tan real…

-Jajajajajaja –rieron a más no poder dos personas.

El joven aludido se giró para ver quiénes eran los que osaban burlarse de él.

_Continuará...

* * *

Supongo que esperabais a Soubi como protagonista de la escenita, jejejeje, espero que nadie quiera pegarme por esto u u, todo a su tiempo xD_

Gracias por leer y ser tan pacientes.

Por cierto, algunos reviews no tenían mail de contacto, así que os lo agradezco aquí: gracias, pauly y AGUILA FANEL, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado.

Saludos!


	8. Nothing else matters

Konnichiwa!

Ya sé que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez, pido disculpas, pero no me ha sido posible actualizar antes. Espero que no consideréis que la espera ha sido en vano. El capítulo es bastante largo y, sinceramente, espero que lo disfrutéis.

Por cierto, este capi es en parte un songfic. La canción elegida es "Nothing else matters" del grupo Metallica. Hacía mucho que quería utilizarla para un fic y por fin he tenido la oportunidad Y ya de paso el capi se titula igual que la canción, jejeje, le he echado mucha imaginación, verdad?

**Capítulo VIII:**

_Nothing else matters_

-¿Vosotros? –preguntó con desgana; en realidad sospechaba de quién se trataba, sólo ese par podían hacer bromas de esas.

-Uy… ¿En qué estarías pensando para caer en esa broma? –comentó Youji, el joven de largo pelo color turquesa. Natsuo seguía riendo a carcajadas.

Ritsuka se puso colorado hasta las orejas e intentando disimular los mandó a paseo.

-Dejadme en paz, no estoy de humor.

La pareja se miró extrañada, el chico parecía más deprimido que de costumbre. Decidieron indagar un poco aunque sabían que su amigo se resistiría, pero podían llegar a ser muy persuasivos si convenía.

-¿Sabes algo de Soubi? –preguntó Natsuo-. No lo encontramos y pensamos que estaría contigo.

-Ya ves que conmigo no está; no tengo idea de dónde para y tampoco es que me importe –contestó tajante y poniéndose a caminar nuevamente con la esperanza de que lo dejaran en paz.

Después de mirarse por segunda vez, en esta ocasión con expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros debido a la atípica contestación, decidieron seguir al renuente joven.

-¿Qué les pasa a estos dos? –cuestionó en voz baja Natsuo a Youji-. No hay manera de encontrar a Soubi y Loveless está con las uñas sacadas.

-No lo sé pero vamos a averiguarlo. La verdad es que me preocupan; y además ahora que Ritsu-sensei ha vuelto al ataque. No sé porqué le interesa tanto Ritsuka.

-Será por ser hermano de Seimei y además yo diría que quiere volver a tener cerca a Soubi.

-Debe ser eso.

Ritsuka seguía caminado, consciente de que tenía a esos dos siguiéndole y eso le hacía sentir incómodo; por ello, decidió parar y esperarlos.

-¿Acaso no tenéis nada que hacer a parte de seguirme¿Qué queréis? –se mostró molesto.

-Queremos saber qué pasa –afirmó Youji.

-¿Qué pasa respecto a qué?

-Hace mucho que nos conocemos… Algo te pasa con Soubi.

-Bien, ya lo sabéis –no intentó ocultar lo evidente-. Ya podéis dejarme en paz.

-De eso nada –espetó Youji.

-Parece que esta vez os habéis peleado en serio –acertó Natsuo.

-¿Y eso qué os importa?

-Nos tenéis preocupados. Nos hemos enterado de que la Séptima Luna vuelve a ir a por vosotros y si no os lleváis bien vuestro vínculo como luchador y sacrificio se debilita. Te aseguro que no tendrán piedad de vosotros. Todos los luchadores odian a Soubi-kun y a ti no te tienen en muy buena consideración.

-No os preocupéis. A pesar de todo podremos hacerles frente.

-Es posible pero…

-No os podéis arriesgar de esta manera –Youji terminó la frase de su compañero-. Sea lo que sea debéis arreglarlo.

-Me temo que esta vez no tiene arreglo –dijo resignado.

-¿Por qué¿Qué ha pasado? –se preocuparon.

Mientras hablaban habían reanudado el andar y ahora habían llegado hasta el parque. Se sentaron a una de las mesas de picnic. Las preguntas seguían en el aire y ambos, combatiente y sacrificio, esperaban respuesta.

Ritsuka se lo pensó y, al cabo, decidió contárselo. Quizá le ayudaría tener la opinión de terceras personas, si es que no acababan por reírse de él, ya que, al fin y al cabo, todo aquello le empezaba a parecer absurdo, en especial su comportamiento. Decidió no detallar ciertas partes de la discusión.

-Discutimos, sí. ¿La razón? Digamos que mis sentimientos. No; mejor dicho, mi forma inmadura de enfrentarme a ellos –admitió sorprendiéndose a si mismo. Los dos oyentes comprendieron en el acto-. No sé por qué metí a Seimei de por medio… y Soubi se enfureció; una cosa llevó a la otra y… Bueno, la cuestión es que algunos de mis comentarios fueron muy crueles y acabé diciéndole que se muriera –agachó la cabeza algo avergonzado-. Él ya no quiere saber nada de mí, se ha cansado de que, según sus palabras, juegue con él, seguirá conmigo porque es mi luchador, pero nada más.

-No me puedo creer que hayáis llegado a esta situación –comentó Natsuo sorprendido por el relato-. No quiero que te enfades, pero Soubi-kun tiene todo el derecho del mundo a haber reaccionado así. ¿Tú sabes que él te ama, verdad? –el chico asintió-. Siempre ha sido abierto en ese aspecto, en demostrar lo importante que eres para él. No acabo de entender qué es lo que te pasa.

-Pues bienvenido al club –dijo Ritsuka con sarcasmo-, porque yo tampoco lo entiendo. Y para colmo está la maldita pesadilla que he tenido.

-¿Pesadilla? –preguntó muy interesado Youji.

-Eh… –se lamentó. En realidad ese asunto era algo de lo que no quería hablar, pero como que, por descuido, había sacado el tema, sabía que no le quedaría otro remedio que contarlo; aquel par siempre conseguían lo que se proponían.

-Vamos¿de qué sueño hablas? –insistió el joven de cabello turquesa.

-Pues… –se ruborizó de forma muy acusada y, por tanto, hecho perfectamente visible para sus interesados oyentes.

-Uy… cuenta, cuenta –volvió a insistir con curiosidad morbosa.

-Bueno… –inconscientemente llevó la mano a una de sus orejas de gato y la manipuló nervioso.

-¡Oh¡Ya entiendo! –saltó el perspicaz Youji-. ¡Has tenido un sueño erótico!

La súbita pálida expresión de Ritsuka sirvió de respuesta a la afirmación. Ambos compañeros rieron.

-No me digas que es verdad, jajajaja… ¿Y era Soubi-kun el que…?

-No –le interrumpió-, no era él –suspiró.

-Calla, Youji, déjale contar.

-Mmm… los detalles no interesan.

-¿Nooo…? –se desilusionaron.

-Sólo os diré que se trataba del luchador al que nos tenemos que enfrentar mañana.

-¡Oh!

-Y con un hechizo me inmovilizó para que no me resistiera –continuó pasando por alto la exclamación de estos-. Y bueno… lo otro os lo podéis imaginar –comentó incómodo.

-Vamos, hombre, algún detalle.

-Eso, al menos dinos… ¿llegaste a correrte?

-¡Qué! –su cara volvía a estar roja como un tomate. Desvió la mirada y contestó casi en un susurro-. Sí.

-Pues entonces, si disfrutaste no se puede considerar como una pesadilla. Y dime, por curiosidad¿en qué pensabas mientras¿Acabaste gritando su nombre?

-Pero mira que sois morbosos –comenzó a molestarse.

-Sólo recogemos datos. Nos servirán para interpretar tu sueño porque claro está que algún significado esconde –argumentó Natsuo.

-Ya, seguro… –eso era algo que dudaba. Hizo una pausa-. Soubi, grité el nombre de Soubi –confesó al fin con dificultad-. Ala, ya lo sabéis¿estáis contentos?

-¡Oh! Lo que yo pensaba –dijo Youji-. El pobre lleva un calentón impresionante y por eso ha soñado eso. Está clarísimo.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –aseguró el aludido.

-Sí, lo que tú digas –contestó con sarcasmo.

-Tranquilos –intervino Natsuo-. Ritsuka, en mi opinión lo que pasa es que deseas a Soubi-kun (más que deseo… lo amas), pero como que por ciertas razones no acabáis de… aclarar las cosas, tu subconsciente te está llamando la atención de esa manera.

-Je, pues vaya –suspiró.

En realidad ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero el hecho de que alguien se lo dijera hacía que adquiriera una dimensión más real.

-A todo esto y por curiosidad –interrumpió Youji-. ¿Cómo se llama ese luchador?

-Noin –dijo simplemente. Ya les había contado los más vergonzoso, qué más daba darles el nombre.

-¡Noin¡Dios, por si está buenísimo! No me extraña que tu mente lo haya elegido como substitutivo.

-Pues me hizo un striptease –comentó ya sin importarle nada.

-¡Oh! Amigo… andas más necesitado de lo que creía.

-Es posible –admitió-, pero el problema sigue existiendo.

-Es cierto.

-Hablando con franqueza –apuntó Natsuo-, eres un imbécil. Por tanta tontería mira cómo has acabado. Sea como sea te toca a ti arreglarlo, así que ya puedes encontrar la forma de disculparte con Soubi y deshacerte de una puñetera vez de tus irritantes orejas y cola de gato.

Ritsuka no contestó, se quedó pensativo evaluando el encuentro con sus amigos, los cuales hacía tiempo que habían perdido sus orejas y cola, pero que ahora le asaltaba la pregunta de con quiénes había sucedido. Y ya que el tema era el que era, preguntó.

-¿Puedo preguntaros una cosa?

-¿El qué?

-Vuestras… –señaló sus apéndices felinos-. ¿Quién…?

-¿No es obvio? –comentó Youji abrazándose a Natsuo.

-Lo imaginaba.

Pasaron el resto del día haciéndose compañía. A Ritsuka le hizo mucho bien poder dejar de lado todas sus preocupaciones.

Bien entrada la noche regresó a su casa, en la que no había nadie y eso le hizo sentirse aliviado. Fue a su habitación y se estiró sobre la cama, boca arriba, y perdió la mirada en el blanco techo. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, pero antes se levantó de la cama, revolvió en su escritorio, lleno de trastos, en busca de un CD.

-¿Dónde lo habré metido? –se quejó-. Ah, aquí, por fin.

Bajo un montón de papeles y varias carpetas encontró lo que buscaba, el Black Album de Metallica, abrió la caja y sacó el CD para seguidamente ponerlo en la mini cadena de música; buscó el mando del electrodoméstico, esta vez enterrado bajo una pila de ropa, y se volvió a la cama adoptando la posición inicial; encendió el reproductor, subió considerablemente el volumen y le dio al play.

"Enter Sandman", era la primera canción. Sí, esa canción le gustaba. Cerró los ojos e intentó dejarse llevar por la música, sin importar cuál fuera la letra. Pero no terminó de escucharla, decidió pasar directamente al track 8, "Nothing else matters". Aquella canción le gustaba: por su melodía porque le ayudaba a pensar y tranquilizaba, y por su letra porque en cierta manera le hacía pensar en su situación, aunque posiblemente el sentido original de ésta fuera completamente diferente. Quién sabe… Aquel inicio tan suave de guitarra acústica acompañada de otra guitarra…; esa introducción le parecía maravillosa.

So close, no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting how we are

And nothing else matters.

_"¿Nada más importa¿Crees que eso es verdad?_ –comenzó a cuestionarse-. _No he hecho más que cometer errores, alejarte de mí cuando en realidad te quiero aún más cerca, pero no he sido capaz de decírtelo y aún menos demostrarlo."_

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

_"Hasta ahora no me había querido dar cuenta, pero sí, es cierto, no hay más verdad que ésta: necesito tenerte cerca, necesito oír de tus cálidos labios esas palabras que en boca de otros carecen de sentido alguno para mí. Ahora que se me ha presentado la posibilidad de no volverlas a escuchar en ese dulce susurro que sólo tú puedes conseguir, es cuando más las necesito, y el pánico se apodera de mi corazón y mi alma, que plañen desesperados por volver a sentir la caricia que tu voz les brinda. "Te quiero, Ritsuka". En estos momentos daría mi vida por volverlo a oír de ti. Pero he sido un estúpido¿verdad¿Por qué siempre me doy cuenta tarde de las cosas¿Y por qué no he encontrado la manera de decirte lo que en verdad siento?"_

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

_"Siempre quise confiar en ti aunque al principio me costara. Eran muchos los secretos que guardabas; son muchos los que sigues guardando, pero eso poco importa ahora; sólo quiero que me arropes entre tus brazos y poder seguir adelante."_

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

_"No debería haberme preocupado por las apariencias, si es que era eso lo que realmente me inquietaba. Puede que se tratara simplemente de mi inseguridad. La única persona en la que podía confiar, mi hermano, murió; mi madre me odia; y mi padre… para él poca importancia tengo."_

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

_"Ahora lo sé, sé lo que siento, pero ¿no será ya demasiado tarde? Esta vez debo ser yo."_

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I dont just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

_"No quiero que se aleje de mí. Quiero que me susurre al oído que me ama. No. Quiero ser yo quien le susurre al oído lo mucho que lo amo. Encontraré la manera de hacerlo. No hay otro camino que seguir si es a él a quien deseo. Todo lo que no dije, lo diré porque quiero que permanezca por siempre junto a mí; lo necesito. Junto a él todo parece mejor; no importa lo que pase."_

Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know

_"¿Qué importa todo lo demás? En mi mundo sólo estás tú, Soubi. Sin tu presencia no hay más que desolación; sin ti los cimientos de mi alma se desmoronan y se hunden en el oscuro abismo."_

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

-Nada más importa. Eso es. Yo te amo y te lo demostraré.

Por fin Ritsuka había llegado a una conclusión. Se había portado muy mal con Soubi, había herido sus sentimientos, y ahora sólo estaba en sus manos que el luchador volviera a él. Sabía que sólo había una manera: dejar de lado su inmaduro comportamiento y su inseguridad, porque al fin y al cabo¿por qué debía sentirse inseguro si los sentimientos de Soubi eran verdaderos? Y lo sabía. Sabía que lo eran porque siempre se los había demostrado. Había sido un necio por no comprenderlo hasta ahora.

El CD acabó pero ni cuenta se dio; una vez resuelto el dilema y sabiendo ya lo que debía hacer, se quedó profundamente dormido. De lo que sucedería mañana no tenía idea, sólo sabía que debía sincerarse con Soubi y mejor si era antes del combate porque su estado emocional, tanto el de él como el suyo propio, jugaría un papel importante en el devenir del enfrentamiento.

-------------------------

-Sou-chan¿piensas estar mucho más tiempo así? –preguntó un preocupado Kio por la pasiva actitud de su amigo, que desde la noche anterior estaba tirado en el sofá.

-No tengo nada que hacer y no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que tenga que reunirme con Loveless –contestó con desgana.

-¿Loveless? Nunca le has llamado de esa manera –comentó extrañado a la vez que se confirmaban sus sospechas de que su amigo estaba profundamente afectado por toda aquella situación.

-¿No? Pues debería, al fin y al cabo ése es su verdadero nombre –respondió con total apatía.

-¡Ah! Me rindo, haz lo que quieras. Quédate ahí hasta que te salgan raíces –espetó harto y desanimado por aquella actitud. Era mejor no insistir; nada en claro sacaría de todo aquello.

Se acercaba la hora indicada de aquel domingo que poco había tenido de alegre, a pesar de que el sol había brillado con intensidad dando ánimo a los corazones de muchos.

Por fin Soubi se despegó del sofá; desde el día anterior que no se había movido de ahí más que para ir al lavabo. Su amigo hacía tiempo que había desistido en su intento de animarle, ya que por más que lo había intentado no había tenido éxito alguno y había acabado por desesperarse de ver a su amigo en aquellas condiciones; parecía un alma en pena.

-¡Oh! Dichosos los ojos –se sorprendió Kio al ver al rubio de larga melena de pie-. Creí que quedarías como parte de la decoración –bromeó.

-Según recuerdo quedó algo de ropa mía por aquí –dijo haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de su amigo-. Búscala. Me voy a la ducha.

-Sí, mi amo. Lo que ordene –contestó sarcástico mientras veía cerrarse la puerta del baño.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y, por un momento, se mantuvo apoyado en ella como buscando fuerzas para continuar; cualquier acción le costaba un mundo, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de flaquear. Comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, que estaba realmente en deplorable condición después de haberla llevado desde el día anterior. Se impulsó contra la puerta para avanzar hasta el centro de la habitación; a su izquierda quedó el espejo y frente a él la ducha. Se desabrochó los pantalones y dejó que cayeran por su propio peso liberando sus torneados y fuertes muslos; de una patada los envió lejos, a una esquina. No se tomó la molestia de mirar su reflejo mientras se deshacía de la tela que ahora dejaba al descubierto su firme torso, fuertes brazos y perfecta espalda. Total… ¿para qué mirarse¿Para comprobar que ese cuerpo suyo, que hacía suspirar tanto a féminas como a algunos varones, no era lo suficiente para que lo anhelara el único ser en el mundo a quien realmente deseaba agradar¿Para qué si lo primero que veía era la marca de su antiguo amo que le recordaba que en realidad no pertenecía a Ritsuka, a quien realmente amaba, y que le reportaba tantas complicaciones?

Sólo quedaba descubrir su cuello para quedar completamente desnudo. Tiró con fuerza del vendaje como queriendo arrancar con él lo que ocultaba, mas eso era imposible. Lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse y producirse una leve rozadura, así que decidió acabar de quitárselo con más cuidado. En realidad aquello se había convertido en un ritual; ir desenredando el vendaje y dejar que éste acariciara su piel mientras poco a poco se deshacía de él y acababa a sus pies, como si fuera una prenda más de su vestuario. Entonces, no lo pudo evitar y desvió la mirada hasta el espejo. Y ahí estaba…

Otra vez esa marca; recordó lo dolorosos que habían sido esos momentos, que se hicieron eternos, mientras la mano firme y decidida de Seimei le desgarraba la piel, grabando para siempre en su cuerpo su nombre: Beloved. Pero ni una lágrima había derramado durante aquel tormento; ni una sola; y, ahora, al mirarse en el espejo sus ojos se desbordaban incapaces de contener el llanto de su corazón, que adolecía la peor de las torturas, el mayor de los sufrimientos que un mortal podía llegar a padecer: un corazón herido, sangrante, roto y hecho trizas por la desilusión y el amor no correspondido; un alma sintiéndose traicionada por aquel quien es lo más sagrado de su existencia.

El dolor que una vez sintiera por esas marcas en nada se comparaba con lo que ahora experimentaba. La opresión en su pecho era tal que incluso lo mareaba y le dificultaba la respiración. Con gran esfuerzo se metió en la ducha y dejó correr el agua. Abatido, se deslizó por la húmeda pared hasta quedar sentado. Ahora las lágrimas se entremezclaban y eran arrastradas con la cálida agua que empapaba su rostro. Jamás pensó que su adorado Ritsuka, por el que sentía el más profundo de los amores, pronunciara palabras tan hirientes, y más que palabras lo que tras ellas se escondía en realidad: jamás confió plenamente en él, jamás comprendió sus sentimientos y la sinceridad de estos.

Tras unos minutos de profunda depresión y desesperación respiró hondo y se puso en pie. Él no era una persona que se afligiera por cualquier motivo y éste no iba a ser tampoco el caso. Hasta ahí había llegado. No era cuestión de derrumbarse; tenía unas obligaciones que cumplir y las llevaría a cabo. Por muy dolido que estuviese no se permitiría el lujo de mostrar su debilidad ante nadie. Él era el impertérrito luchador al que nada ni nadie afecta, curtido a base del dolor y la crueldad. No se mostraría abatido y menos ante Ritsuka.

Kio buscó la ropa y la dejó sobre el sofá, un jersey de cuello alto gris oscuro y unos pantalones del mismo color, a parte de la ropa interior. Al pasar cerca de la puerta del cuarto de baño, le pareció escuchar un leve quejido. ¿Estaba Soubi llorando? No, no podía ser. Jamás había visto a su amigo llorar, así que desechó la idea, no sin antes pensar que a lo mejor cabía tal posibilidad porque sabía lo mucho que estimaba a ese joven.

Kio no comentó nada al respecto cuando Soubi salió, con tan sólo la toalla atada a la cintura, con el cuerpo aun algo empapado y el cabello mojado pegado a la espalda y sobre el hombro izquierdo; simplemente se quedó a un lado viendo al que había sido su compañero de estudios cuyo semblante no mostraba expresión alguna, estaba sereno. Sólo sus ojos mostraban algo; tal vez hubiera llorado pero también se podía deber a que no había conciliado muy bien el sueño.

No hubo conversación alguna. Soubi se vistió y después procedió a secarse el pelo ante la atenta mirada de su compañero, que estaba realmente preocupado por todo lo que estaba pasado. Éste sabía de la discusión con Ritsuka, motivo que había sido suficiente como para alterar al luchador, a quien jamás había visto de aquella manera. A esto había que añadir que justamente en el día de hoy tenían que enfrentarse a una lucha hechizada. Kio no sabía mucho al respecto pero sabía que su amigo, si no era el mejor, era de los mejores luchadores. En condiciones normales no se preocuparía. Sin embargo, las condiciones no eran las de siempre; el espíritu del rubio de largos cabellos no estaba sereno como siempre y, aunque no diera evidencias de ello sabía perfectamente que estaba afectado; aunque él nunca lo reconocería ante nadie, Kio lo sabía.

No pudo aguantar más la situación, le habían entrado unas ganas tremendas de partirle la cara al niñato de Ritsuka por hacer sufrir de esta manera a Soubi. Y en ese momento es lo que decidió hacer: iría a hacer entrar en razón a ese crío; si sería por las buenas o por las malas, ya se vería.

-Ahora recuerdo que tenía unos recados que cumplir –se disculpó mientras se ponía la chaqueta-. Debo marcharme –cuando abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de salir, se giró para ver a Soubi-. Hasta mañana –se despidió intentando dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Era su manera de darle ánimos, de que sabía que al día siguiente lo vería porque todo habría salido bien. Al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

Subió la calle a paso normal pero cuando dobló la esquina echó a correr. Quería llegar a casa de Ritsuka antes de que éste saliera porque desconocía el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el enfrentamiento.

Por fin llegó al cruce. A la izquierda estaba la entrada de la calle donde se ubicaba la residencia Aoyagi. Paró para recobrar el aliento. Estaba a punto de reiniciar la marcha cuando miró la calle de la derecha; a lo lejos reconoció una silueta; era la de la persona que estaba buscando. Entonces salió corriendo tras ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca gritó su nombre.

-¡Ritsuka-kun¡Ritsuka-kun!

A la segunda llamada, el aludido se dio la vuelta y espero que llegara.

-¿Kio-san? –preguntó sorprendido-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que hablar contigo –respondió intentando recobrar el aliento.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo, me están esperando –se excusó y se dio la vuelta para retomar su camino.

-¡Me da igual! –lo agarró del hombro con fuerza para hacerlo voltear. Ritsuka le apartó la mano con gesto enfadado-. Vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

-¡Déjame en paz! –el chico no estaba de humor para requerimientos.

-Mira, estoy harto de tu comportamiento. ¡Haber si maduras! –dijo sin más preámbulos.

-Tú no eres quién para decirme eso –él era un joven responsable, muy maduro comentaban algunos. Sí, pero según para qué cuestiones, cabría decir-. Además¿de qué hablas?

-¿Que de qué hablo?... ¡De Soubi, hablo¡Estoy harto de ver cómo lo tratas!

-¡Eso a ti no te importa! No es de tu incumbencia –ya estaba realmente molesto; todo el mundo se inmiscuía en sus asuntos. Era algo que comenzaba a ser pesado.

-Sólo te diré una cosa: deja ya de jugar con él. Le estás haciendo más daño del que piensas.

Ritsuka fue a replicar, pero cuando escuchó la última frase se sintió realmente culpable. Kio tenía razón, no sabía hasta qué punto había herido a su luchador. Se sintió miserable. A pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba –mucho le había costado reconocerlo- no había conseguido más que apartarlo de él con necias e hirientes palabras. Le dieron ganas de romper a llorar pero se contuvo. Ahora miró fijamente a los ojos de Kio.

-Te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir –dijo con total convicción y decisión en su mirada lavanda.

Kio se quedó perplejo por la forma en que había hecho esa afirmación y se quedó mudo contemplando cómo el joven de cabello azabache se marchaba con resolución al encuentro del luchador y sus contrincantes.

Ahí permaneció, en mitad de la calle, intentando discernir cuál era el significado de esas palabras. ¿Acaso dejaría en paz a Soubi o tenía intención de reconciliarse? Fuera cual fuera la opción, pronto lo sabría.

Kio le había hecho perder un tiempo valioso, por lo que Ritsuka no tuvo más remedio que echarse a correr. No era cuestión de llegar tarde a una cita tan importante. Tenía un plan en mente con respecto al asunto de Soubi pero primero tenía que deshacerse de Noin y su sacrificio. No sabía muy bien qué pasaría ni en qué condiciones encontraría a su luchador. El hecho de que el amigo de éste se le hubiera presentado le hacía sentirse más miserable aún por lo que le había hecho a su hermoso rubio de ojos azules. Ahora estaba más decidido que nunca a recuperarlo pero sería después del combate, no había tiempo para arreglarlo antes.

Ahí a lo lejos, en el margen derecho del río, al final ya del largo puente pudo distinguir la silueta de aquél quien era su luchador. Corrió cuanto le dieron sus piernas y llegó exhausto hasta él. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire intentando recobrar el aliento mientras Soubi esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ritsuka miró su reloj y después en dirección al sol, que ahora comenzaba su declive.

-Bien, no llego tarde –dijo mirando ahora a su compañero. Éste estaba serio, su sonrisa característica, que le dedicaba siempre, no estaba-. _Normal¿qué esperabas?_ –se cuestionó.

-Vamos –fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Caminaron juntos, uno al lado del otro, sin cruzar palabra, Soubi mirando con resolución al frente y Ritsuka con la vista baja mirando disimuladamente los pasos del luchador. Había echado de menos esa sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba y que le llenada de seguridad y confianza. En ese momento tuvo el impulso de detener su avance y dejar las cosas por fin en claro; la situación lo estaba matando, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo ya que no era el momento.

Frente a ellos, a algo más de una cincuentena de metros se encontraba Ruthless, el equipo formado por Noin y Aya.

---------------------------

Gracias por todos vuestros reviews. Aquí agradezco los reviews que he recibido pero que de otra manera no podría contestar.

Aska: muchas gracias por el review y por tus palabras. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic. Espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado.

Aguila Fanel: muchas gracias. Espero que te haya gustado el capi.

Kyroa: gracias por el review. Estoy contenta de que te guste el fic. Jeje, me quedó bien la bromita del sueño, eh? Jijijiji

Xicafreak: gracias por el review. Siento haver tardado tanto en actualizar. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

ArashiNoburada: Gracias por el review. No fue Soubi, lo bueno es que fue sólo un sueño, jeje.

Bueno, un saludo a tods y gracias por seguir mi fic.


	9. Las cadenas que nos unen

**Capítulo IX:**

_Las cadenas que nos unen_

Cuando faltaban diez metros para llegar frente a sus oponentes, Soubi y Ritsuka se detuvieron. Este último agradeció no tener que acercarse más porque al contemplar al alto y moreno joven le asaltó súbitamente el recuerdo de lo sucedido en su sueño –esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, excitándolo, llevándolo al delirio-, lo que le provocó que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo y sintiera que su cara comenzaba a arder. Intentó deshacerse de la visión de Noin sobre su trémulo cuerpo. Aquello había sido una mala broma de su subconsciente y nada tenía de real, así que no debía afectarle. Tragó saliva e intentó serenarse, pero una de sus traicioneras orejas de felino entró en acción con una leve sacudida, pero que no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de su luchador que conocía perfectamente el significado de los movimientos de esos inquietos apéndices. Sabía entonces que su sacrificio estaba inusualmente nervioso y que era el joven que tenían enfrente el que provocaba esa reacción porque tenía su mirada clavada en él.

_"Sólo reacciona así cuando se siente desbordado por mi cercanía"_ –pensó Soubi observándolo de reojo. Eso lo molestó sobremanera y ardió en su interior la llama de los celos. ¿Era posible que ese tipo de ojos esmeralda atrajera de esa manera a su amado?- _"¿Por qué reacciona así? Más le vale no haberle puesto la mano encima"_ –la idea lo irritó y dirigió a su oponente una gélida mirada, pero no distinta (a ojos ajenos) a la que mostraría a cualquier adversario.

-Vaya, así que habéis decidido venir. Oh, y parece que no andáis de muy buen humor –señaló Noin con burla. Pero no encontró réplica por parte de los aludidos.

_"Cretino"_ –fue la palabra que se formó en la mente de Ritsuka, que volvió a la realidad que lo rodeaba. Miró a Soubi buscando algún indicio sobre su estado anímico. A simple vista todo parecía normal pero en el fondo sentía que no era así. Le urgió la necesidad de hablarle, tenía tantas cosas que decirle o mejor dicho demostrarle… pero primero debía deshacerse de ese par. ¿Lo conseguirían? La duda le sobrevino, nunca antes habían luchado en semejantes condiciones; su siempre delicada unión pendía más que nunca de un fino hilo que en cualquier momento cedería a la presión.

-Empecemos –le comunicó a Soubi con lo que pareció una voz firme y serena pero que al luchador se le antojó algo angustiada. Éste lo miró y asintió.

-Declaro el comienzo de una lucha hechizada.

-Aceptamos –dijo Noin en nombre suyo y de su compañera que en todo momento había permanecido en silencio pero mirando con un profundo odio a sus oponentes.

-Inicio del sistema –anunció Soubi.

De repente, todo se tornó en noche, como si un manto misterioso hubiera surcado el cielo y, desatendiendo las leyes de la naturaleza, hubiera acelerado el ocaso hasta convertirlo en noche cerrada. El paisaje era el mismo, si bien ahora eran ajenos a cuanto pudiera ocurrir fuera de su elaborado escenario, al igual que para el mundo exterior lo que ocurriera a partir de entonces fuera como si no existiera.

-Ya sabes qué hacer –dijo Aya, fríamente, a su luchador-. Acaba con ellos –ordenó, a lo que éste asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Oscuridad, ciérnete sobre sus almas, busca sus pesares y conviértelos en vívidas imágenes! Atorméntalos sumiéndoles en tinieblas –invocó Noin.

-¡Luz, disuelve la oscuridad! –fue la réplica.

Con ello, Soubi estaba seguro de repeler el ataque de su oponente y parecía que estaba surtiendo efecto: ambas esencias, luz y oscuridad, competían por prevalecer.

-No pierdas el tiempo, los ataques psicológicos no tienen efecto sobre mí –añadió Soubi.

Efectivamente, los duros entrenamientos a los que se había sometido el luchador lo habían hecho inmune a cualquier hechizo de ese tipo. Su férrea mente lo protegía de cualquier fútil intento por doblegarlo.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? –preguntó Noin convencido de la efectividad de su conjuro.

-Sou… –se perdió el final de la palabra en el resuello surgido de los labios de Ritsuka.

En ese mismo instante, en el que su sacrificio caía de rodillas, fue cuando se dio cuenta de su error. La oscuridad ganó a la luz y envolvió sus sentidos, aturdiendo su mente. Miró a Ritsuka que, medio encogido y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como queriendo proteger su corazón, tenía la mirada perdida y brillante conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Qué era lo que lo atenazaba así?

Ritsuka había perdido la realidad de vista y ahora estaba sumergido en el tormento que había creado el hechizo, que no era otra cosa que la recreación de sus miedos. Y su mayor temor cobró vida en su mente: Soubi lo abandonaba aun después de haberle declarado sus verdaderos sentimientos; peor aún, se reía de él diciéndole que jamás lo había amado y que sólo había permanecido tanto tiempo junto a él porque su verdadero sacrificio así lo había ordenado.

No sólo el sacrificio recibió las consecuencias, el rubio luchador también cayó en la trampa. Nunca antes había sucedido algo así, pero esta vez su impávida mente fue bombardeada por una serie de vívidas sensaciones y visiones que consiguieron truncar su férreo control de si mismo. Aquél muro, que hasta ahora lo había protegido de cualquier ataque psicológico, y que había construido a base de las largas sesiones de tortura a las que Ritsu sensei lo había sometido, se derrumbó y con él sucumbieron todas sus defensas.

Continuamente era rechazado por Ritsuka y cuando creía que aquello no podía ir a peor la escena se repetía pero con mayor crueldad. Le hacía sentirse tremendamente dolido pero, al contrario que su sacrificio, el cual se había perdido en su propia pesadilla, era plenamente consciente de su situación. Conocía el hechizo, sabía sus consecuencias y que debía hacerle frente, pero lo peor de todo era que por primera vez no era capaz de hacer nada; se maldecía por haber caído en esta situación de forma tan burda.

Miró a sus oponentes, que estaban riendo a todo pulmón; se encontraba a merced de ellos; Ritsuka sufriría.

Las cadenas de restricción se habían afianzado en sus cuellos y muñecas, estando así aún más limitados.

-Pobrecillo, tu expresión te delata. No entiendes cómo es que has acabado de rodillas¿verdad, indefenso y sin opciones. Pues mientras intentas averiguar el motivo acabaré con vosotros… y os he preparado algo especial, sobre todo para ti, Soubi –mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-Vamos, Noin, enséñales a esos dos que no son invencibles –pidió ansiosa su compañera.

-Cadena de restricción, que mantienes unidos a luchador y sacrificio, cede a la presión de los extremos. Rompe el eslabón que enlaza sus destinos, deshaz su prohibido vínculo; encadénalos a si mismos, separados sus sentidos, aislados por completo.

Las cadenas que eran símbolo de la unión entre luchador y sacrificio temblaron y se tensaron. Uno de los eslabones cedió ante la demanda de Noin y se desintegró en mil fragmentos, rompiendo así el vínculo entre Ritsuka y Soubi. Una vez liberados, cada extremo de cadena se cernió sobre su prisionero sin compasión. Los grilletes se ciñeron más hasta casi cortarles la circulación. Ritsuka perdió la respiración por un momento, mientras que Soubi aguantó estoico el sufrimiento pero, a la vez, preocupado por su sacrificio.

-¡Luchador sin sacrificio, sufre en tus carnes tu inevitable castigo! –invocó finalmente Noin.

-¡Maldito…! –prorrumpió, Soubi, con dificultad y mirándolo con odio.

-¡Cadenas, arded como el día de vuestra forja y atenazad, incandescentes, el cuerpo que aprisionáis! –demandó a las ataduras de Soubi. Éste, aunque se contuvo, al final rugió de dolor. Los eslabones llagaron su piel igual que cuando se marca al ganado.

Los ojos de Aya brillaron eufóricos disfrutando del espectáculo.

-¡Hielo ártico…! –invocó el torturado tras hacer acopio de sus fuerzas-, protege mi cuerpo de estos grilletes.

Nada más acabar la frase, de sus ataduras comenzó a salir vapor, aliviando el efecto térmico, y con ello el dolor, hasta que el acero acabó por cubrirse de una capa de hielo. El hechizo de Noin había sido neutralizado.

Ritsuka permanecía arrodillado, perdido en su sufrimiento, ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor; no era consciente –al menos no del todo- de la penosa situación en la que se encontraban él y su luchador. Las voces de los contendientes se oían lejanas.

_"¿Qué es lo que sucede?"_ –preguntó la minúscula parte de su mente que, milagrosamente, había logrado mantenerse a salvo. Algo había cambiado que había provocado la alarma en esa parte de su cerebro. De repente, todo se hizo oscuro, las imágenes que lo torturaban desaparecieron, no había nada; nada salvo esa voz de alarma que le hacía preguntarse qué es lo que pasaba. Y en ese instante se sintió aislado, solo como nunca lo había estado, vacío, desamparado y una tremenda angustia apoderándose de él; todo ello desencadenado tras sentir un tirón y después una gran opresión que le cortara la respiración.

-Dagas de oscuridad –unas dagas de luz negra se formaron de la nada frente al luchador de ojos verdes y permanecieron inmóviles a la espera de las órdenes-, atravesad sus barreras y prended sus corazones.

Los puñales vibraron y se dispararon contra sus objetivos a una velocidad tal que Soubi –el único que estaba en condiciones de hacer algo ya que Ritsuka seguía perdido en algún rincón de su mente- no pudo reaccionar, y no pudo más que contemplar impotente cómo aquellas afiladas agujas de oscura luz se cernían sobre su indefenso sacrificio. En ese momento poco le importó que su piel fuera desgarrada y que aquellos pinchazos le hicieran sentir el infierno en su propia carne; sólo le importaba el destino de su sacrificio, quien recibía el ataque de lleno.

No podía hacer nada para proteger a Ritsuka. Su nivel de combate era casi nulo por la fiereza y poder de las dagas que continuamente lo herían y le restaban fuerzas. Y menos posibilidades tenía aún tras haberse roto el vínculo entre ambos. Sus intentos por detener la lluvia de proyectiles eran vacuos… Estaba perdiendo la batalla.

_"¿Por qué este vacío?"_ –demandó saber Ritsuka-. _"Duele"_ –las dagas lo estaban castigando, gritaba por el intenso daño que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo, sin ser del todo consciente de ello, pero más importante que eso era que había algo que le faltaba. ¿Qué podía ser¿Qué era lo que tanto necesitaba? Le era imposible discernir el misterio bajo el dolor que sentía.

-Rit… su… Ritsuka –llamó Soubi con voz rota.

Intentó acercarse, llegar hasta donde el joven estaba. Debía protegerlo, aunque fuera tapándolo con su cuerpo. Lo estaba viendo sufrir, oía sus desgarradores gritos y las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Ya no lo podía soportar más, quería protegerlo entre sus brazos, enjugar sus lágrimas, mitigar su dolor, susurrarle al oído que lo amaba… Se maldijo por la última discusión que habían tenido. No permitiría que las cosas quedaran así. Debía llegar a él.

A duras penas consiguió ponerse en pie pero cuando intentó caminar hacia el chico algo se lo imposibilitó, sus ataduras de acero mágico se tensaron impidiéndole moverse y apenas pudo dar un paso.

-Ritsuka, vuelve a mí –suplicó a su sacrificio que no pareció reaccionar.

-Tu sacrificio no sirve para nada –rió Aya-. Ni siquiera te escucha, está perdido en algún lugar de su mente y no puede salir de ahí. Aunque quisiera y fuera consciente de lo que pasa no podría –luchador y sacrificio rompieron a reír.

-Dagas, mutilad a estos perdedores –invocó nuevamente, Noin.

-¡Barrera! –exclamó, Soubi, alzando y anteponiendo la mano derecha para acompañar la orden.

Decenas de haces de luz negra surgieron de la nada y se precipitaron contra su presa, asestándoles graves heridas a pesar del intento de Soubi. Su muro protector apenas resistió el embate. Sus ropas se estaban tiñendo de sangre debido a las múltiples laceraciones; la venda que siempre cubría su cuello había sido rasgada y yacía en el suelo, dejando a la vista el recuerdo imborrable que le dejara su antiguo sacrificio. _"Seimei… todo esto es culpa tuya"_ –lo acusó de repente sin saber muy bien por qué. Se dio cuenta de que estaba más dañado de lo que quisiera admitir. Estaba sucumbiendo pero no quería darse por vencido, no podía dejar a Ritsuka en manos de esos indeseables y, menos aún, del que fuera su sensei.

-Ritsuka…–volvió a llamar-. _"Por favor, no me abandones"_ –suplicó en su mente-. ¡Reacciona!

¿Acaso se iba a quedar el chico así para siempre? Debía encontrar una manera de traerlo de vuelta y también tenía que acabar con el arrogante moreno y la larguirucha y pálida ésa. Otras veces había luchado solo, sin su sacrificio, pero las circunstancias habían hecho que esta vez estuviera a merced de sus oponentes. Se maldijo mil y una veces por haberse dejado llevar e influir por sus sentimientos. _"¡Esto antes nunca hubiera sucedido!"_ –se reprochó recordando los tiempos en que, impasible, entre otros adjetivos, al igual que su sádico sensei y su cruel sacrificio, hacía frente a cualquier reto.

_"Ritsuka"_ –oyó desde la lejanía. ¿Quién lo estaba llamando? Le era una voz dolorosamente familiar. Seguía sumido en la más oscura negrura, en algún punto entre la realidad y la inconsciencia, supuso. _"Ritsuka… Ritsuka…"_ –la invocación volvía a repetirse una y otra vez.

Ahí, en lo más profundo de la soledad que sentía, apartado de cualquier cosa, como si estuviera a la deriva en medio del silencio y la más absoluta oscuridad, rodeado de la nada, oír su nombre –aunque le pareciera que estaba a kilómetros, como si fuera tan sólo un recuerdo- constituyó un punto de agarre, un anclaje que consiguió detener que fuera finalmente absorbido por el abismo, que aunque no veía, sabía que se había abierto a sus pies.

Lo volvió a escuchar. Había urgencia en esa voz y también dolor. _"¿Por qué sufre… es por mí?_ –se preguntó- _¿Pero de quién es esa voz… quién es el que me llama?_ –tenía la certeza de conocerlo pero por más que intentaba recordar no lo conseguía; sabía que era lo único que conseguiría sacarlo de allí. Luchó por recordar.

Su desesperación se acrecentó. El punto luminoso –el único en todo aquel lugar- que representaba la voz que lo llamaba, parecía que ahora se alejaba y apenas era audible –quizá por haber perdido la esperanza de obtener respuesta- o era él quien volvía a estar a la deriva.

"_Ritsuka…"_ –sólo era un murmullo.

"_¡No¡No me abandones! _–gritó su mente. Parecía que ya nunca más fuera a escucharlo. Ante la posibilidad de que aquello fuera a cumplirse su corazón se estremeció de dolor y se sintió morir. Entonces, vio la imagen clara y nítida de alguien, tan sólo un segundo, pero fue suficiente-._ "¡Soubi!" _–lloró su alma al reconocer al fin que aquel vacío que sentía era por la falta de su luchador.

Al dibujarse en su mente la imagen de Soubi, las pupilas de Ritsuka reaccionaron a la realidad; en ellas se pudo distinguir la reacción de alguien que está viendo algo pero que hasta ese momento no se da cuenta de lo que es. Alzó la vista frente a él encontrando a Noin y Aya, pero no era eso lo que buscaba. Miró a su derecha.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al descubrir a Soubi muy cerca de él, hincado de rodillas y apoyándose con ambas manos en el suelo; su respiración era dificultosa y entrecortada. Tenía un aspecto lamentable y eran numerosas sus heridas. Jamás lo había visto en tal condición. Una oleada de desasosiego y preocupación inundó su rostro al contemplar a su luchador.

-Soubi…–lo llamó angustiado.

El rubio, sorprendido, miró en dirección a la voz que lo había nombrado. Por sus ojos desfiló un destello de felicidad al ver que Ritsuka había conseguido deshacerse del hechizo, pero la cruda realidad hizo que resurgiera su mueca de preocupación. Aun así intentó mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento –se disculpó con voz apagada.

-Sou… –el joven estaba algo desconcertado.

Aya y Noin se miraron, incrédulos de que Ritsuka hubiera conseguido salir de su estado.

-¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó la chica-. ¡Ha roto el hechizo!

Su luchador no contestó pero su expresión se endureció.

-¡Soubi, no puedes perder! –exclamó Ritsuka, incrédulo, haciendo caso omiso del dolor que sentía.

Noin había vuelto a hacer una invocación, mientras que Soubi, con gran esfuerzo, había levantado una barrera para protegerse ambos. Ésta pronto se desvanecería.

_"Esto no puede estar ocurriendo"_ –intentó convencerse el joven de ojos violeta, pero la realidad era otra –y muy dura, a decir verdad-, estaban siendo severamente castigados; ¡estaban siendo derrotados!

Sintió que debía hacer algo; estaba obligado. No podía permitir que Soubi sufriera de esa manera por él. Ya bastante daño le había causado por no querer reconocer sus sentimientos y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. No se iba a dar por vencido.

Soubi apenas estaba a un paso de él. Con tan sólo estirar el brazo sus cuerpos podrían encontrarse. Intentó llegar hasta él pero no pudo moverse. _"¡No puedo moverme…!"_ –miró su cuerpo encadenado para después mirar angustiado a Soubi, que se encontraba en la misma situación-. _"¡Malditas cadenas…!"_ –se enfureció.

No estaba dispuesto a que todo terminara así, sin ni siquiera poder estar junto a Soubi, a quien se había dado cuenta que amaba con locura. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro pero a la vez tan lejos…

-¡Soltadme! –gritó con todas sus energías a la vez que hacía acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para alargar la mano y tocar al luchador.

Ante el asombro de sus oponentes, el brazo de Ritsuka se movió hasta que alcanzó su objetivo: Soubi. El contacto fue como una descarga que recorrió ambos cuerpos, pero en vez de retroceder, hizo que la mano del joven se afianzara con más fuerza en torno al antebrazo del luchador. Justo en ese momento las cadenas que los aprisionaban estallaron y se desintegraron por completo, dejándolos libres al fin.

A parte de sentirse liberado, Soubi notó cómo le hervía la sangre con renovada energía. Miró a su sacrificio con una expresión que mezclaba sorpresa, orgullo y alivio por sentirlo de nuevo consigo. _"Sigue oculto su poder…"_

-¡Acaba con ellos¡No permitas que se defiendan! –chilló Aya a Noin. Estaba realmente enojada. El luchador obedeció no menos enfadado que ella.

-¡Tormenta! Asesta tus rayos sobre estos condenados –decidió cambiar de conjuro.

-Soubi…–Ritsuka, en un acto reflejo, se aferró a él tras haber conseguido ambos ponerse en pie para encarar la lucha.

-¡Defensa! –invocó el rubio.

La barrera que se formó a modo de campana de cristal resultó ser más consistente que las veces anteriores, pero aun así no aguantaría muchos embates continuos.

-Necesito tu poder –le anunció Soubi.

Ambos se miraron –ajenos a la lluvia de rayos que chocaban contra la aún resistente defensa-, buscando algo en la profundidad de sus miradas: reconocimiento, permiso… Sí, eso estaba, pero había algo más, algo que hasta entonces no se había manifestado de forma tan clara, o al menos Soubi no lo había apreciado así hasta el momento.

-Tuyo es, tómalo –contestó Ritsuka con total convencimiento y entrega.

_"¿Qué me dicen tus ojos?"_ –se preguntó Soubi hechizado por la mirada violácea del joven que lo embargó de euforia.

El luchador aproximó el rostro al de su sacrificio –como tantas otras veces había hecho- buscando el contacto de sus labios. Con su mano derecha aferrada a la cintura de éste lo acercó más, quedando sus cuerpos tan sólo separados por las ropas que los cubrían.

A Soubi le dio la sensación de que aquél se había convertido en un momento especial, distinto a cualquier anterior. Ante tal hecho, pareció dudar, pero más bien fue que quería disfrutar lo máximo posible aquellos segundos de paz aislados del infierno exterior protegidos por la defensa mágica.

En la fracción de segundo que dedicó a pensar en eso, Ritsuka adelantó sus manos hasta la faz del luchador y tomándola con delicadeza se acercó y, ante el asombro de éste, lo besó.

Ritsuka había hecho el mayor esfuerzo de su vida para dar ese paso, reprimiendo sus estúpidos e infantiles pensamientos que hasta entonces se habían interpuesto. Pero tras haberse sentido perdido y vacío sin él en el momento en que Noin había roto su vínculo, y ahora sintiéndolo tan cerca con esos preciosos ojos azules –en los que se reflejaba el sufrimiento del momento- y de esos labios, que hacía tiempo se moría por saborear... a lo que había que añadir que además le había pedido que le otorgara su poder, se decidió por fin a ser él quién se lo entregara y no que fuera Soubi quien lo tomara de sus labios.

Soubi, aunque sorprendido por la iniciativa de Ritsuka, saboreó con dulzura el –en un principio tímido- beso cargado de amor y entrega. Sintió como el joven se dejaba llevar ofreciéndole todo su ser, dejándose caer en sus brazos. Jamás su sacrificio se había mostrado de esa manera y eso –aunque en parte lo desconcertó- lo alegró sobremanera haciendo que su psique, eufórica, lo hiciera sentirse como si su cuerpo no hubiera sufrido daño alguno.

-Puagh… ¡eso es asqueroso! –espetó Aya muerta de asco por la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella-. Noin, acaba de una vez con estos tarados –a lo que gustoso obedeció.

Ya estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a sus enemigos y, además, no convenía dejar a Ritsuka demasiado exhausto, ya que debido al combate estaba muy débil, así que –aunque renuente- separó sus labios de los de Ritsuka.

-Te quiero –dijo Ritsuka en un murmullo apenas audible mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba despacio hasta quedar arrodillado. Estaba realmente agotado, casi al borde de la inconsciencia.

El rubio luchador era consciente de que no se podía distraer pero estaba casi convencido de que había escuchado decir algo a su sacrificio. ¿Había oído bien? Pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse ahora de si eran ciertas esas dos palabras que hacía tanto que ansiaba escuchar de aquellos labios.

-¡Defensa! –exclamó ante el nuevo ataque que se cernía sobre ellos.

Esta vez no tuvo problema alguno en repelerlo.

-Ya estoy cansado de oír tu voz –le comunicó a Noin.

-¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer? –preguntó arrogante-. Apenas os sostenéis.

La característica sonrisa de Soubi salió a la luz. No iba a contestar a tan absurda pregunta puesto que era evidente –aunque por el momento sólo para él- que iba a acabar con ellos. Ya se había alargado demasiado el combate; era hora de concluirlo.

-¡Fuego! –invocó-. Acalla sus palabras con el crepitar de las llamas. Que su voz se apague y quede en el olvido extinguida por el fuego que consume el oxígeno. Que pierda el aliento y sucumba bajo el firmamento.

Ante la invocación de Soubi el cielo nocturno se convirtió en llamas, adquiriendo el color rojizo-anaranjado de éstas. Una oleada de aire pareció arremolinarse y ascender hacia el firmamento. Ahí se concentró unos segundos, entremezclándose con lenguas de fuego, para después precipitarse sobre la pareja que conformaban luchador y sacrificio.

-¡Defensa! –gritó Noin ante la inmensa bola de fuego que se les echaba encima.

Alrededor de él y su compañera se formó una esfera de protección que impidió que murieran abrasados. Mas no por ello la masa ígnea se deshizo al toparse con la barrera, sino que la rodeó en su totalidad quedando retenidos en su interior.

-¡Maldición! –renegó consciente de que tan sólo había conseguido postergar lo inevitable.

El luchador de oscuro cabello supo al instante que si bajaba la guardia y su barrera desaparecía serían consumidos por las llamas. Intentó divisar a sus oponentes a través de la cortina de fuego que apenas eran unas formas ondulantes frente a él, pero pudiendo apreciar la calma de éstos y la convicción de su victoria –al menos por parte de Soubi, ya que Ritsuka estaba arrodillado a sus pies intentando recobrar sus fuerzas.

Ritsuka, francamente exhausto y tentado por dejarse arrastrar por la oscuridad, hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantar la mirada para comprobar lo que ocurría frente a él. Sorprendido por cómo estaba cambiando la situación a su favor miró a Soubi, quien le ofreció una franca sonrisa y brindándole una ligera caricia en la mejilla aseguró:

-Todo está bien.

---

-Puedo mantener mi defensa todo el tiempo que quiera –gritó Noin a través de las llamas-. Así no conseguirás derrotarme –en realidad lo que intentaba era convencerse a sí mismo.

-Es posible que pudieras hacerlo cuanto tiempo quisieras si no fuera por un pequeño detalle –habló Soubi con tranquilidad-. Es cierto que te mantienes fuera del alcance de las llamas pero…

-N…Noin…–jadeó Aya intentando mantener el equilibrio agarrándose al brazo de su luchador y dejándose caer despacio de rodillas.

Él la miró con expresión confusa.

-Me cuesta respirar –aseguró la joven haciendo un esfuerzo por conseguir que llegara aire a sus pulmones.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias a todos por ser tan pacientes. Soy consciente que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar la historia, pero no ha podido ser antes. Sólo puedo decir que intentaré no tardar tanto pero no puedo prometer nada.

Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y por los reviews que, por cierto, voy a contestar a aquellos que no dejaron su dirección:

ale-kira: me alegro que te guste el fic , perdona por hacerte esperar tanto.

AGUILA FANEL: gracias por el review. Creo que tendrás que sufrir un poquito más, jejeje, pero todo llegará ;)

Helena: creo que esta vez no me pegas, sino que me das una paliza por haber tardado tanto, pero según te haya gustado más o menos este capítulo podrías darme un salvoconducto no? (cara de angelito). No puedo prometer que el próximo tardará menos en publicarse, gomen nasai

Xicafreak: me decías que no me tardara y he tardado más que nunca, gomen nasai uu, pero espero que este capítulo sirva para que perdones mi demora.

Moji: gracias a ti por seguir mi fic. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

Espero no olvidarme de nadie. Pero por si acaso muchas gracias a todos.


	10. Vencedores y vencidos

Hola a todos!!! una vez más estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis

**Capítulo X:**

_Vencedores y vencidos_

Aya, al ser el sacrificio, recibió primero las consecuencias del conjuro de Soubi. Como resultado, se estaba empezando a ahogar porque, aunque la barrera de defensa los protegía del fuego, el oxígeno no conseguía llegar al interior debido a que las llamas lo consumían antes. De esta manera, la falta de aire se hizo evidente.

Noin, desconcertado, pasó la mirada de su compañera a Soubi. Ahora entendía porqué era el favorito de Ritsu-sensei y porqué –aunque todos lo odiaban a muerte- lo temían.

-Si no haces algo tú sacrificio se va a desmayar –comentó Soubi cuya voz se oía débil a través de las llamas, pero suficiente para que lo entendiera-, y cuando eso pase ya le faltará poco para morir… y tú seguirás el mismo camino.

-¡Mierda! –murmuró tras dejarse caer de rodillas junto a Aya-. ¿Qué puedo hacer? –la miró. Ésta ya había perdido el conocimiento-. No puedo romper el escudo… ¡nos abrasaríamos!, pero así también… –no tenía mucho donde elegir y ninguna de las posibilidades era buena.

A la pareja Ruthless poco tiempo le quedaba para encontrar una solución a su precaria situación, cosa que se vio reflejada en el repentino cambio en la expresión de Noin –hasta entonces impávida y de autosuficiencia- cuyo entrecejo frunció al ver sobrepasadas sus posibilidades, incapaz de encontrar una solución favorable.

Soubi esperaba pacientemente el desenlace del combate y se permitió el lujo de desviar su atención hacia Ritsuka, cuyo estado de debilidad era patente. Se agachó para comprobar cómo se encontraba. Con la mano derecha le tomó el rostro e hizo que levantara la cabeza. Su aspecto era de cansancio y en sus ojos, que acababa de abrir, atisbó una pequeña sombra que denotaba todo el sufrimiento al que Noin lo había sometido con su conjuro. Le entraron unas ganas increíbles de abrazarlo y estrecharlo contra su pecho, no quería que sufriera más y se sentía fatal por haber permitido que cayeran bajo el efecto del ataque enemigo, mas no era el momento. Simplemente se concedió la licencia de acariciar su mejilla con el dedo pulgar. _"Su piel es tan suave…"_

-No los mates –le pidió Ritsuka en voz baja como si le costara hablar.

Soubi lo miró con expresión neutral.

-"_Sigue siendo el mismo_ –pensó en parte orgulloso y en parte decepcionado-. _¿Qué es lo que le impide acabar con sus enemigos… después de que lo han hecho sufrir tanto? Sigue conservando esa inocencia pura que sólo un niño es capaz de poseer"_ –se contestó-. Eso depende de él –respondió al fin y se incorporó de nuevo.

-No quiero que mueran –no dijo nada más. No tenía fuerzas para discutir pero su mirada lo decía todo: suplicaba por el perdón de sus vidas.

Soubi no le hizo ningún comentario y se limitó a mirar al frente. _"No te preocupes, en ningún momento he tenido intención de matarlos. Sé que eso no te gustaría, pero no pienso liberarlos tan fácilmente, no hasta que me lo suplique." _

-¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer? –preguntó el rubio.

-¿Vas a matarnos? _"Cómo cuesta respirar"_.

-¿No pensabas hacer tú lo mismo? –vio la oportunidad perfecta para sacarle algo de información-. ¿No es lo que te ordenó Ritsu-sensei?

-N… no. _"¡Maldición¿Acaso intenta interrogarme?"_ –no podía pensar con claridad-. Quiere al chico para… no lo sé, pero si le tiene tú volverás a él –inhaló con fuerza para llenar sus pulmones.

Soubi meditó un instante. _"¿Para que quiere a Ritsuka?, creía que había perdido el interés por él."_ Quería sonsacarle más pero era consciente de que no tenía mucho tiempo.

-Sabes que vas a morir ¿verdad? No eres capaz de contrarrestar mi hechizo y ya no tienes tiempo –Soubi remarcó todavía más la cruel realidad de Ruthless.

-"_¿Me estás pidiendo que me rinda?"_ –ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Noin apenas conseguía aire para sus pulmones, en breve sucumbiría y era plenamente consciente pero no quería admitir la derrota, jamás se había rendido, y sin embargo… _"es la única opción que tengo_ –miró a Aya-. E_s la única opción"._

-Me rindo –dijo con gran esfuerzo utilizando la última brizna de aire de sus pulmones y después se desplomó.

Soubi anuló su hechizo y la gran masa de fuego que había rodeado a Ruthless se disipó.

-¡Soubi! –se alarmó Ritsuka-. ¿No estarán…?

-No te preocupes, siguen vivos –lo tranquilizó-. Quédate aquí y no te muevas.

Soubi se dirigió hacia los derrotados oponentes que yacían en el suelo inconscientes. Se paró a dos pasos de ellos.

-Soubi –llamó Ritsuka-, dijo que tenía una carta, que si conseguíamos derrotarlos me la daría.

-¿Una carta? –se preguntó extrañado-. _"No me había dicho nada al respecto."_

Terminó de acercarse a Noin lo agarró de la solapa, sin mucho miramiento. No estaba de humor para ser condescendiente.

-Tú, despierta –exigió zarandeándolo pero no reaccionaba, así que lo intentó más enérgicamente hasta que consiguió su propósito-. Le prometiste algo a mi sacrificio, así que ya puedes ir dándomelo.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Noin desorientado.

-Una carta… algo de tu jefe para nosotros.

-No hay ninguna carta –contestó medio desmayado. A Soubi no le gustó tal afirmación.

-No intentes mentirme –amenazó Soubi volviendo a zarandearlo-, estás en desventaja y tienes las de perder.

-No miento –aseguró el luchador con gran dificultad. Parecía que hablar le costaba un mundo. Se tomó unos segundos para recobrar el aliento-. Ritsu sensei me dijo que sería la única manera de convencerlo… hacerle creer que obtendría información de su hermano.

-Así que era eso –comentó Soubi más para si que para el otro-. Desapareced, no volváis a cruzaros en mi camino –lo soltó y comenzó a alejarse en dirección a Ritsuka-. _"Ahora lo comprendo. Ya me extrañaba que hubiera aceptado una pelea con tanta facilidad. Generalmente siempre que puede suele rehusar el enfrentamiento_ –ahora las cosas parecían tener algo más de sentido-. _Siempre Seimei… Sigues estando presente en su mente. No hay día en que el pobre no piense en lo que te sucedió. ¡Eres tan cruel…!_ –le reprochó a su antiguo sacrificio-._ Me prohibiste hablarle de ti (eso lo comprendo, si supiera cómo eras en realidad…). Por otra parte, aunque quisiera contarle qué es lo que fue de ti… igualmente no podría… en verdad no sé lo que pasó. _

Se agachó junto a Ritsuka. Éste, a pesar de estar muy pálido debido a su estado en sus ojos brillaba la impaciencia por conocer más sobre la muerte de su hermano. En todos estos años no había sido capaz de averiguar la verdad.

Antes de que el chico fuera a abrir la boca para preguntar Soubi tomó la palabra. Habló con calma, con la esperanza de que la noticia que traía no acabara de desmoronarlo.

-No hay carta. Tan sólo fue…

-Ah… –lo interrumpió Ritsuka con tono pesaroso-. En realidad era algo que esperaba. En el fondo sabía que no era verdad –intentó disimular la angustia que le produjo oírse a si mismo.

El luchador acarició la mejilla de su sacrificio en un acto de puro afecto y comprensión. Se quedaron unos instantes mirándose.

-¿Crees que podrás levantarte y caminar? –preguntó Soubi. Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera pero en realidad mucho lo dudaba, ya que el combate había sido muy duro y los ataques muy contundentes, provocando numerosas laceraciones pero, sobre todo, agotándolos física y mentalmente.

Ritsuka hizo el intento de incorporarse y a pesar de la ayuda de Soubi le fue imposible.

-Creo que no, lo siento –se disculpó el joven.

-Entonces quizá pueda cargar contigo –consideró no muy convencido pero consciente de que debían irse pronto de allí. No les convenía demorar mucho su marcha.

Ritsuka lo miró atentamente, analizando con ojo crítico su estado. _"Ni hablar que pueda llevarme"_ –concluyó.

-No estás mucho mejor que yo. No creo que llegáramos muy lejos.

-Puede que tengas razón –admitió el luchador.

Tras pensar unos segundos pareció haber encontrado una solución. Sacó su móvil y eligió un número de la memoria. Al cabo de tres tonos alguien contestó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Soubi, eres tú? –preguntó la voz-. ¿Estás bien, estás herido¿Y Ritsuka? –cuestionó con cierto nerviosismo.

-Sí, más o menos… estamos bien pero necesitaría que vinierais a buscarnos.

-¿Dónde estáis? –Soubi le explicó cómo llegar hasta ellos-. No te preocupes, ahora venimos.

Una vez finalizada la llamada, Soubi devolvió toda su atención a Ritsuka, que lo miraba interrogante.

-No te preocupes, todo está solucionado –le dedicó una sonrisa.

Ritsuka, que estaba extenuado, hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Mirándolo con preocupación extendió su mano hasta tocar el hombro del luchador que estaba empapado en sangre.

-Estás muy herido –comprobó al estremecerse Soubi ligeramente por el contacto-. Esta vez nos ha ido de poco. Creí que… que te perdía –admitió.

Soubi no lo demostró –solo sonrió tenuemente-, pero en ese momento su corazón brincaba de alegría al saber de la preocupación de su sacrificio. Y eso le hizo recordar algo más importante: el beso que durante el combate le había retornado las fuerzas suficientes como para vencer, y del que sabía que era más que el simple ritual de siempre.

-Ritsuka, tú me amas –afirmó con total seguridad y con un claro sentimiento de victoria.

Esta vez Ritsuka no reaccionó de la manera que lo hubiera hecho siempre, la que consistía en ponerse a la defensiva y negar cualquier sentimiento. Esta vez simplemente sonrió –complacido de haber admitido sus sentimientos y de haber arreglado el malentendido con Soubi- y se dejó llevar por la oscuridad que lo guió a través de los senderos del sueño. Sintió un cosquilleo agradable producido por el tierno roce de los labios de Soubi en la comisura de los suyos.

Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente. Lo único que rompía el silencio era el rumor del agua correr no muy lejos de su posición. Estaba sentado con las piernas flexionadas y con la cabeza del inconsciente Ritsuka sobre su regazo. A unos metros más allá seguía Ruthless sin dar señales de pronta recuperación. No tenía que preocuparse por ellos, así que dedicó toda su atención al joven que tenía junto a él.

Retiró los mechones de negro cabello que interferían en la visión de aquel angelical rostro, que ahora presentaba expresión serena y despreocupada; ahora dormía. Tocó con suavidad una de sus graciosas e incontrolables orejas de felino que, como cabía esperar, reaccionó al instante al roce agitándose ligeramente. Soubi sonrió. _"Echaré de menos estas inquietas orejitas_ –aseveró mientras acariciaba una de ellas que por fin dejó de estremecerse al contacto- _y esa juguetona cola que tampoco puede tener quieta _–se dijo mirando el apéndice que de momento reposaba tranquilo".

-¡Soubi ¿Estáis bien? –preguntó Youji nada más abrir la puerta del coche en el que habían llegado.

-Sí… está dormido.

La tranquilidad con que había contestado exasperó a Youji, quien se acercó a ellos a paso rápido, acompañado a tan sólo unos pasos más atrás por Natsuo.

-Sí, ya veo lo bien que estáis –dijo con claro sarcasmo.

-¡Mira qué desastre, están para el arrastre! –exclamó Natsuo-. Os advertimos que tuvierais cuidado¿o no? –echó un vistazo a la pareja que había perdido el combate.

-Ellos están peor –se defendió el luchador.

-Sí, bueno… mejor si nos vamos. ¿Puedes levantarte?

-Sí, pero necesitaré ayuda con Ritsuka.

Se pusieron manos a la obra. Soubi apartó momentáneamente a Ritsuka para poder incorporarse, pero cuando casi lo había logrado se tambaleó y hubiera perdido el equilibrio de no haber sido por Youji que estuvo a tiempo de sujetarlo.

-Estoy bien, no necesito que me sostengas –inquirió algo molesto ya que su preocupación estaba centrada en su sacrificio.

-Tranquilo, nosotros nos ocupamos –aseguró Natsuo mientras hacía señas a su compañero para que lo ayudara-. Tú intenta no desplomarte de camino al coche.

Soubi se abstuvo de replicar el comentario y, tras echarle una breve mirada de soslayo, se encaminó al coche todo lo erguido que pudo en un intento de salvaguardar su orgullo de invencible luchador. Sí, claro que había ganado –vio su reflejo en la ventana del automóvil- _"Esta vez ha estado cerca"_ –dijo mentalmente a la imagen.

Los Zero acomodaron a Ritsuka lo mejor que pudieron en la parte de atrás bajo una atenta mirada azul que, conforme con el proceso, pasó a sentarse junto al joven tomando su cabeza con cuidado y apoyándola en su regazo. Una vez dispuestos partieron en dirección al piso de Soubi.

-------------------

-No creí que pudiera pasar tal cosa –comentó para si mismo la alta figura que a una prudente distancia había observado el transcurso de todo el combate-. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que bajo esa fachada Soubi pudiera albergar tan profundos sentimientos?

La actuación del luchador había distado considerablemente de su proceder habitual, al menos del que él conocía. El imperturbable e inflexible Soubi mostraba más que su simple deber como luchador.

-¿Así que es eso? –razonó el sujeto tras deliberar unos momentos. Una media sonrisa asomó a su boca-. Ritsuka no es solo un mero sacrificio¿verdad¿Harías cualquier cosa por él? –preguntó como si hablara con el luchador-. ¿Morirías por él? Pero… ¿y si tuvieras que matarlo?

---------------------------

El silencio de los ocupantes del vehículo perduró durante varias calles. Natsuo era quien conducía mientras que Youji miraba por la ventana a un punto indeterminado; Soubi, con uno de sus dedos, perfilaba distraído el perfil de su protegido. _"Tus facciones no se han endurecido. Sigues conservando las líneas que te confieren esa tierna inocencia de la que no puedo apartar los ojos"_ –divagó su pensamiento mientras lo contemplaba.

-Ei, Soubi –llamó Youji por segunda vez para conseguir sacarlo de su ensimismamiento-. ¿Qué ha pasado? Esta vez os han dado una buena paliza –el tono era casi recriminatorio.

-Parece mentira –secundó el pelirrojo.

-No quiero hablar de ello –contestó molesto, pero más consigo mismo que con los Zero. Sentía una punzada de culpabilidad por no haber sido capaz de proteger a Ritsuka.

Hubo un breve silencio que acabó cuando Natsuo tomó la palabra.

-Ya sabía yo que la inestabilidad que se estaba forjando entre vosotros últimamente debilitaría vuestro vínculo y que os acabaría pasando factura.

-No digas tonterías –replicó el aludido- a nuestro vínculo no le pasa nada –de repente se había vuelto muy obstinado respecto a ese tema.

-No intentes negarlo. Bien sabemos todos lo que pasa cada vez que el jovencito te rachaza.

-¡Natsuo! –interrumpió Youji viendo el cariz que estaban tomando las palabras de su compañero.

-Déjalo, igualmente lo va a decir –se oyó que decía Soubi.

-Bah, da igual –decidió no meterse demasiado con su amigo-. Lo que cuenta es que haya lo que haya pasado –en realidad estaban bastante al tanto de ello- esta vez casi os cuesta el pellejo –hizo una pausa-. Ahora en serio, arregladlo.

-Sí, no nos gusta veros en esta situación y menos en estos momentos –apostilló Youji.

-… –no hubo más que un suspiro como respuesta.

Poco después llegaron al apartamento.

Algo más recuperado tras el trayecto, Soubi salió del auto con cierta agilidad, pero su recuperación más bien era ficticia ya que el dolor acudió a él apenas realizó el más leve movimiento, y sin embargo, lo dejó de lado para ocuparse de su compañero.

Ante la mirada que les dedicó –de una intensidad tan gélida que quemaba-, Natsuo y Youji supieron apreciar adecuadamente que más les convenía mantenerse apartados y no intervenir –a menos que fueran expresamente requeridos- en el delicado proceso que fue sacar al durmiente del coche.

Con una delicadeza tal que jamás en la vida hubieran pensado observar en el más implacable de los luchadores, contemplaron estupefactos cómo Soubi –a pesar de sus incontables contusiones y a sabiendas de que a duras penas debía poder sostenerse en pie-, con el mismo cuidado que tendría una madre al acunar a su recién nacido, se hacía con el cuerpo de su estimado sacrificio sacándolo en volandas.

Contempló el rostro de Ritsuka que ahora parecía apacible mientras dormía. Sintiéndose arropado por una agradable calidez intentó acomodarse mejor en los brazos de Soubi y encontró en éste, en la curva que forma el cuello con el hombro, una espléndida almohada en la que descansar su cabeza. Su cálido aliento le acarició el cuello produciéndole un agradable cosquilleo, haciendo que anhelara que la situación fuera otra y poder dejarse arrastrar por la ahora incipiente sensación, que a pies juntillas creía que si se prolongaba mucho más sería capaz de quitarle todos los males. Pero el escenario distaba mucho de ser el propicio.

Como aquél quien lleva un tesoro muy preciado, Soubi transportaba, celoso, su carga. Poco importaban las punzadas que sentía en todo su cuerpo por el sobreesfuerzo; ni cuán largo fuera el camino; ni cuántos los escalones de los tres pisos a subir; pero eso sí, agradeció la existencia del ascensor.

Flanqueado por los dos jóvenes llegó a la puerta de su apartamento.

-¿Las llaves? –preguntó Natsuo.

-En el bolsillo de mi pantalón, el derecho.

-Ya las saco yo –se ofreció instantáneamente Youji, que a parte era el que estaba más cerca. Miró a su compañero y sonrió con malicia ante la mirada que le dedicó éste, mirada que era un: _"cuidado donde tocas, espabilado"_.

El asunto no tuvo mayor complicación y entraron al recibidor. Mientras Youji dejaba las llaves en el primer sitio que encontró, Soubi se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio seguido muy de cerca por Natsuo, quien deshizo la cama para que el otro pudiera depositar a Ritsuka en ella.

Nada más soltar al joven, Soubi se dejó caer a los pies de la cama como si el hecho de soltar su preciada carga lo dejara sin fuerzas. Pero no era momento de sucumbir, no todavía.

Esta vez sí que aceptó la ayuda de los dos amigos para acondicionar a Ritsuka para que descansara en las condiciones adecuadas. Poca atención se habría prestado Soubi a si mismo si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de la pareja Zero.

-¿Estaréis bien? –se preocupó Youji-. Si quieres nos podemos quedar.

-No hace falta, gracias – aseguró Soubi.

-Vamos, nosotros ya no podemos hacer más –le comentó Natsuo al tiempo que le cogía del brazo para indicarle que ya era hora de que se marcharan.

-Ok –asintió. Ahora mirando a Soubi-: Si necesitáis algo llamadnos¿vale?

-Ajá.

Eso fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta del luchador que estaba ocupado en acomodar a Ritsuka de manera que él también pudiera estirarse en la cama.

-Estoy realmente cansado –llegó a decir antes de derrumbarse sobre la cama completamente dormido.

Los Zero apagaron todas las luces y se marcharon.

-----------------------

Una punzada de dolor le hizo despertarse falto de aliento. Los pulmones le ardían como si hubiera respirado fuego.

"_¡Un momento!"_

Precisamente eso era lo que había sucedido pero entonces… ¿dónde diantres estaba?

Abrió los ojos y, sin embargo, no vio nada. Para cerciorarse de que en verdad lo había hecho se llevó las manos a las cuencas oculares. Sí, había abierto los ojos, entonces…

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_

Forzó la vista intentando captar cualquier punto de luz para así poder intentar ubicarse allá donde ahora se encontraba, mas la empresa le fue totalmente inútil. La oscuridad era absoluta y el silencio abrumador, lo que provocó que se sintiera totalmente desorientado porque sus sentidos estaban inutilizados. Sólo podía contar con el tacto, que para lo único que le servía era para indicarle que se encontraba en terreno duro y frió.

_"Lo más probable, algún tipo de embaldosado." _

Recordó que lo último que había presenciado –en realidad lo había vivido en carne propia- era la abrumadora victoria del luchador Beloved, el combatiente considerado por todos el mayor traidor de todos los tiempos pero que, en cambio, ostentaba la categoría de luchador por excelencia y recibía los más elevados elogios dispensados por el que era el sumo cabecilla de la organización de la Séptima Luna, Ritsu sensei.

Rememorar eso no hizo más que acentuar el constante martilleo de su cabeza. Se llevó las manos a las sienes en un intento por mitigar el dolor.

_Aya. ¿Dónde…?_

Tanteó a su alrededor hasta dar con lo que parecía un pie. Sin saber si de verdad era ella –era de suponer que lo fuera pero nunca está de más cerciorarse-, deslizó ambas manos por la delgada extremidad, llegó a la cadera y al resto del tronco. Estaba dispuesta de costado, acurrucada. Ese cuerpo tan delgado…

_"Definitivamente es ella. Respira."_

-Así que has despertado –dijo desde la oscuridad una voz masculina carente de emoción.

Escuchar esa voz –tan familiar como distante y carente de cualquier tipo de matiz que indicara ni que fuera la más leve señal referente al estado de ánimo de su propietario- le heló la sangre y contuvo dolorosamente la respiración.

_Estamos en casa_ –convino sin que necesariamente significara haber vuelto al hogar y mucho menos estar a salvo. Su mente más bien se reprochó haber llegado a esa certera afirmación. A falta de otra cosa la más absoluta oscuridad –la que le rodeaba ahora- le pareció acogedora.

El cuerpo bajo su mano se movió torpemente.

_"Tendremos que pagar las consecuencias por nuestra derrota_."

Giró la cabeza en dirección a su sacrificio y en ese momento ese pensamiento tomó el carácter de verdad absoluta.

-La "derrota" –puso énfasis en la palabra- te ha afectado. Veo que te has quedado mudo –el silencio se alargó- ¡Oh! Quizá un poco de luz te ayude a sentirte mejor –expresó como si aquello se le hubiera acabado de ocurrir y tuviera las mejores intenciones del mundo.

"_¡No! No quiero ver su taimada expresión_."

Se estremeció en el mismo instante en que su compañera salía drásticamente de su embotamiento y se agarraba a él cual náufrago a un madero; momento en el cual también la estancia se iluminaba provocándoles una dolorosa reinserción a la vida en color.

Una mueca de divertida satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro del hasta ahora invisible personaje.

-¡Ritsu sensei! –exclamó Aya atemorizada y acto seguido comenzó a toser.

-Ya pensaba que no ibais a despertar –su preocupación era descaradamente fingida.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que la pareja Ruthless se miró inquieta –expresión más evidente en Aya que no en Noin, dado que él dedicó todas sus fuerzas en aparentar tranquilidad.

_"Está furioso."_

-Y bien… ¿no tenéis nada de qué informarme?

-Es evidente lo que ha pasado. Soubi nos ha dado una soberana paliza –expresó Noin con tono seguro, súbitamente esfumados sus temores. En realidad su condición arrogante y altanera superaba cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento.

-Me alegra ver que aprendiste bien –comentó sensei ante la actitud de su pupilo-, pero ante mí eso no te servirá. Si no obtengo lo que deseo serás tú quien lo pague –desvió ligeramente la mirada- y ella, así que ya puedes bajar esos humos y explicarme con todo lujo de detalles lo que ha ocurrido.

El tono de voz empleado no admitía réplica alguna y la mirada de crueles ojos grises secundaba sus palabras.

Noin le contó todo tal y como había sucedido: el encuentro inicial, los ataques que habían utilizado y qué efectos habían tenido sobre sus adversarios y el tremendo, al igual que inesperado, contraataque de éstos.

Al sensei le llamó especial atención el extraño vínculo existente entre Soubi –su más querido y avanzado pupilo, aunque también su mayor decepción por haberle traicionado- y Ritsuka. Algo tenía que haber de especial para que ambos fueran tan compatibles. Soubi era el luchador por excelencia, reunía todas las condiciones indispensables para serlo e iba más allá; y Ritsuka… en sus manos conseguiría aprovechar su gran potencial, porque de eso no cabía duda: el chico poseía unas aptitudes que más de uno desearía, si bien estaba totalmente desaprovechado. Como hermano de Beloved no esperaba menos de él.

Loveless era la pieza clave para llevar a cabo sus planes. Con él en sus manos averiguaría algo que hacía tiempo sospechaba, pero de lo que carecía de toda prueba. El joven sacrificio sería la respuesta a todas sus dudas; y una vez despejadas éstas, sería la llave que le abriría las puertas a la consecución de todas sus ambiciones: tener en su poder el arma más poderosa.

-Soubi estaba completamente derrotado –afirmó Noin pero negando con la cabeza por la contradicción que eso le suponía.

-Según parece no lo estaba –señaló Ritsu sensei.

-¡Lo estaba! de verdad que sí. Pero ese maldito niñato… –en su mente se recreó la imagen de Ritsuka con su brillante cabello color azabache y sus intensos ojos violeta que miraban con desesperada devoción a su luchador-. No sé cómo pero aún con la restricción consiguió moverse y cuando tocó a Soubi las cadenas se hicieron mil pedazos. ¡Después lo besó! –aún no acababa de creerse la escena y su compañera hizo gesto de desagrado-. Cómo si fueran dos amantes cuyo destino los había vuelto a unir y cuyo amor jamás hubiera perecido –guardó silencio mientras las imágenes se sucedían en su cabeza-. Soubi pareció renacer y su unión se reestableció con más fuerza. Jamás había visto nada igual –bajó la cabeza como señal de que había concluido su relato.

-Eso es interesante, muy interesante –concluyó Ritsu, claramente pensativo, al tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación y salía de ella cerrando tras de si y dejando a Noin y Aya en aquel lugar sin mediar más palabra.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, sumiendo a Ruthless en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero sinceramente que haya sido del agrado de todos. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, pero espero que no os haya costado mucho seguir el hilo de la historia. 

Ahora los agradecimientos. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, de verdad que me animan a seguir. Gracias: darsakura, naoki-chan, lillith, MiMi, Águila Fanel, Ayami, Nireya (los hechizos son míos :D), naoya, Kisae, Aska

Aprovecho para felicitaros a todos la Navidad y que tengáis unas felices fiestas.


	11. Un deseo cumplido

Por fin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ya estoy aquí. He regresado. Tras más de un año de eterna espera, os traigo un nuevo capítulo.

Sé que es para matarme por haber tardado tanto, pero espero que sepáis perdonarme.

Ojalá os guste el capítulo.

**Capítulo XI:**

_Un deseo cumplido_

_"Eso es muy molesto"_ –se dijo indignado y tapándose los ojos con la mano. Remugó molesto y se arrebujó cuanto pudo entre las sábanas. Podía notar la incidencia en parte de su rostro de esa fastidiosa luz-. _"¿De dónde diablos proviene?_ –se preguntó desconcertado ya que desde su cama, en su habitación, la luz que se filtraba tras la mal corrida cortina nunca le daba en la cara-. _"¿Por qué…?"_ –empezó a cuestionarse al tiempo que se movía ligeramente, intentando buscar una posición más cómoda, y se acurrucaba entre…

La respiración se le paralizó y su cuerpo se tensó. Una punzada de dolor le recorrió el espinazo, pero se aguantó las ganas de gritar porque había una cuestión más importante que requería toda su atención.

_"¿Dónde diablos estoy y con quién? _–saltó su alarma interior pero antes de perder los papeles y ponerse histérico, convino consigo mismo que la opción más prudente y aconsejable era mantener la calma y cerciorarse de su situación antes de tomar medida alguna.

Abrió los ojos a pesar de la aún molesta luz; tras unos segundos de adecuación al ambiente, comenzó a distinguir elementos de la habitación que le eran familiares. Eso lo tranquilizó en parte pero como tenía la mente algo espesa no acababa de recordar bien dónde se encontraba, y lo sucedido el día anterior –suponía que era la mañana siguiente- no es que estuviera muy fresco en su memoria.

Un pequeño movimiento hizo que toda su atención cambiara de objetivo. Conteniendo el aliento giró para ver qué o, más bien, quién era el que compartía espacio con él.

_"¡Soubi…!"_ –respiró más tranquilo.

Lo miró detenidamente por unos instantes. Tenía un aspecto tan angelical cuando dormía… Estuvo tentado de acariciar su rostro pero con esfuerzo se contuvo; no quería despertarlo. Además que necesitaba descansar más que él mismo, ya que el peso de la lucha la había llevado por completo él.

_"Como siempre, nunca soy de mucha ayuda" _–se reprochó al vislumbrar entre las telas que cubrían al luchador las marcas producidas por el arduo combate. No quiso reparar en las suyas propias y volvió a su posición inicial de cuando despertó. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos se acercó cuanto pudo a Soubi y se acurrucó. Casi al instante e inconscientemente, el luchador lo abrazó y estrechó contra si como si temiera que en algún momento se le fuera a escapar.

Ritsuka no renegó sino que agradeció sentirse así de abrigado y protegido. Así, completamente a gusto, volvió a caer en el mundo de los sueños.

----------------------

Un despertador sonó y de muy mala gana –pero con cierto tacto- fue silenciado por un adormilado Soubi. El simple gesto lo dejó agotado, como si su brazo pesara una tonelada, así que una vez cumplido su propósito lo dejó caer, quedando la mano ligeramente en contacto con el suelo.

_"Demonios, tengo clases. ¿Por qué tiene que ser lunes?_ –se lamentó-. _No vuelvo a luchar en domingo."_

Con una pereza increíble se sentó al borde de la cama y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

_"Dios, me duele todo"._

Antes de levantarse volteó a ver cómo estaba Ritsuka. Éste dormía placidamente como un ovillo. Tal cual parecía un lindo gatito, pensó Soubi a quien se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios. Lo dejó descansar tranquilo. También el joven tenía que ir a clase pero no lo despertó, prefirió que se quedara durmiendo.

Se levantó y, tras elegir la ropa que se iba a poner, se fue directo al baño. Una ducha le iría bien para despejarse. Se desnudó y se miró en el espejo. _"Nada grave_ –convino consigo mismo-, _en nada no quedará ni rastro_". La capacidad de recuperación de un luchador era elevadísima; en pocos días podían recuperarse de heridas de bastante consideración. Las suyas no eran de importancia, así que como a más tardar, al día siguiente no tendría más que un leve rasguño.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió al escritorio en busca de papel y boli, y escribió una nota que dejó junto a la cabecera de la cama, donde aún dormía Ritsuka. Se despidió de él besando la gatuna oreja que sobresalía de las sábanas que, como siempre, se movió inquieta bajo el tierno contacto. _"Serán mías"_ –aseguró sonriendo.

----------

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a esperar? –preguntó Nagisa.

-Te veo demasiado impaciente teniendo en cuenta que es mi plan y sólo en mi beneficio –contestó Ritsu sensei.

-Será en tu beneficio pero si lo consigues yo podría sacar algo también.

-¿Ah, sí? No veo el qué. Tendré en mi poder a los mejores y no tendrán rival.

-Eso si lo consigues y suponiendo que él siga vivo –apuntó la mujer con desdén.

-Lo está. Y ten por seguro que lo conseguiré. Por otra parte, el chico es fácil de influenciar.

-¿Tú crees? Yo no estaría tan segura. Además, sabes que Soubi no lo permitiría.

-Soubi hará lo que su sacrificio le diga –sentenció-. Así le enseñé yo.

-Cierto –tuvo que admitir-. Supongamos que lo consigues… Mis pupilos estarían en cierta desventaja, pero de una u otra forma no todo es malo. Por fin me dejarías tranquila. No hay quien te aguante cuando te obstinas con algo.

Ritsu arqueó una ceja suspicaz.

-Ya –se limitó a decir.

-Bueno, sigo esperando que me respondas. ¿Cuándo vas a actuar?

-Pronto, muy pronto –concluyó la conversación apoyando los codos sobre los reposabrazos de su asiento, entrelazando los dedos y apoyando los índices en la barbilla, como si su mente estuviera finiquitando los últimos detalles de su plan.

-----------------------

-¡Por Dios, Soubi, pero si estás hecho un desastre! –saludó Kio a su amigo cuando éste entró en el despacho del departamento de Bellas Artes.

El aludido, en un gesto involuntario, miró hacia abajo como para comprobar de qué hablaba su amigo; pero tal hecho le pareció absurdo.

-Buenos días a ti también. Gracias por el elogio –contestó con marcado sarcasmo-. ¿Qué hay para hoy?

-Pensé que hoy no vendrías y ya lo había arreglado para ocuparme yo de tus clases, pero ya que estás…

-Gracias, pero no era necesario –agradeció sinceramente-. No estoy tan mal como para faltar.

-Dime –aprovechó Kio el hecho que estuvieran solos en la habitación-¿cómo marchó todo? Les ganasteis¿verdad? Bueno, si estás aquí debe ser que sí –se autocontestó.

-No fue tan fácil. En verdad pensé que no lo conseguiríamos –admitió, aunque interiormente le diera mucha rabia.

-¡¿En serio?! –se sorprendió.

Kio era sabedor de que Soubi pocas veces salía herido de un enfrentamiento, por ello se sorprendió ante la revelación de su amigo.

-Ten por seguro que no volverá a ocurrir –aseveró sin querer explicar los detalles-. Ritsuka sufrió mucho –lamentó más para si que para su interlocutor.

-¿No me vas a contar más? –preguntó decepcionado.

-No hay nada que contar –concluyó Soubi, al momento en que se abría la puerta del despacho y entraba una de las profesoras del departamento-. Voy a clase o llegaré tarde –salió dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca-. Buenos días –se despidió de la mujer.

-Ah, buenos días –contestó ésta. Volviéndose hacia Kio comentó-. ¿Y tú, no tienes clase o algo?, porque deberías ponerte en camino.

-Ah, sí, sí. Ahora voy –dijo recogiendo sus bártulos y saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación- ¡Oye, Soubi, no me dejes así¡No has terminado de contármelo! –gritó por el pasillo. Las pocas personas que había se giraron a verlo; todos menos Soubi.

---------------------------------

Perezoso, intentó estirarse cuan largo era; aun notando que le dolía todo, desentumecerse le sentaría bien. En el último momento recordó que no estaba en su cama, sino en la de Soubi, pero éste no estaba. Intranquilo, abrió enseguida los ojos y lo buscó a su lado; efectivamente no estaba. Suspiró desilusionado. Le hubiera gustado encontrar el rostro del luchador nada más despertar, en cambio, lo único que tenía a su lado era una almohada y un espacio vacío.

Resopló desilusionado y se acurrucó de nuevo. Desde su posición miró la hora que marcaba el despertador digital que había sobre la mesilla al lado de la cama. Las 11:27 de la mañana. Resopló otra vez; ya había faltado a unas cuantas clases pero, la verdad, no le importó mucho. Mientras seguía observando distraído el devenir de los minutos en el reloj, atisbó una hoja de papel no muy lejos de él. Movido por la curiosidad, se incorporó ligeramente y alargó el brazo hasta dar con el papel. Vio que estaba escrito:

_"Ritsuka:_

_Sé que tenías clase, pero no te he despertado porque necesitabas descansar. He ido a la universidad y volveré a eso de las 13:30. Espero que estés cuando llegue, si no supondré que has ido a clase e iré a buscarte a la salida. Muak._

_Soubi"_

Después de la lectura y tras un breve sonrojo por el beso de despedida, miró otra vez el reloj que marcaba las 11:33. _"A las 13:30 _–meditó un instante-. _Aún queda bastante_ –el reloj cambió de minuto-. _No sé qué hacer hasta que llegue, e ir a clase… ya no vale la pena. ¡Ya está, iré yo a buscarle!_ –concluyó al tiempo que se deshacía de la sábana y, de un salto, salía de la cama-. _¡Augh! Eso dolió"_ –su cuerpo le recordó que no estaba para hacer cabriolas.

Con su objetivo ya marcado, examinó las ropas del día anterior. _"No puedo salir a la calle con esto"_ –determinó y comenzó a rebuscar en el armario de Soubi hasta que dio con lo que buscaba: una camiseta de manga larga de color negro y unos pantalones de esos con un montón de bolsillos de color verde grisáceo. _"No pensé que Soubi tuviera este tipo de pantalón. Nunca se los he visto puestos"._ Con el vestuario ya preparado sólo le quedaba ducharse y partir hacia la universidad dónde Soubi hacía de profesor.

Salió disparado del apartamento en dirección a la estación de metro, con la ilusión de darle una sorpresa a Soubi. ¿Qué cara pondría al verlo aparecer en la universidad? Sería la primera vez que iba a buscarlo.

Tenía muchas ganas de verlo. Se sintió nervioso por ello ya que aquella sensación rallaba la euforia. Nunca hasta ese momento sus ansias por ver al luchador habían sido tan ávidas, casi desesperantes. Algo había cambiado en él en el transcurso de muy pocas horas, o más bien en el transcurso del combate que los había enfrentado a Ruthless. La angustiosa sensación de pérdida que había experimentado le había abierto los ojos a la realidad de sus sentimientos, los cuales le habían dado la fuerza necesaria para liberarse del encantamiento que lo tenía preso y llegar a Soubi, reestableciendo y reforzando su vínculo con la demostración de sus sentimientos. En ese momento se había sentido explotar, liberado de todo aquello hasta entonces reprimido.

De pie, en el vagón del metro, se sintió observado. Dos chicas, sentadas a pocos metros de él, lo estaban mirando fijamente mientras cuchicheaban entre ellas, no muy disimuladamente ya que hasta él llegaron sus palabras.

-Tomoe, mira qué chico tan guapo.

-Sí¿verdad? Pero ¿qué le debe haber pasado? Va lleno de vendajes –apuntó la amiga.

-Ajá, ajá. Quizá se ha metido en alguna pelea o sea por un accidente –comenzó a especular.

Ritsuka, aunque increíblemente molesto por la descarada actitud de aquellas dos jóvenes, intentó hacer oídos sordos a sus comentarios. Ciertamente, llevaba algunas partes de su cuerpo vendadas y alguna que otra tirita tapando cortes, rasguños y moratones. La verdad, ya estaba acostumbrado a ir de esa guisa. Después de tantos años de convivencia con su madre, aquello era lo más normal del mundo, pero para variar, esta vez la responsable no había sido su madre.

Sus heridas no es que fueran muy graves y, de todos modos, tampoco eran tan abundantes. Una de las ventajas de las luchas hechizadas era que de todas las heridas causadas durante el combate sólo unas pocas dejaban rastro en el cuerpo, ya que más que nada era una lucha basada en la ilusión, pero si la mente caía en el engaño –creía lo que sucedía- entonces el daño físico era mayor y se traducía en laceraciones de diversa consideración; todo dependiendo del grado en que la mente hubiera sucumbido a los ataques del contrario.

Así pues, a simple vista se podía ver que Ritsuka llevaba un vendaje simple en la base del cuello, y la manga del brazo izquierdo dejaba entrever el vendaje de éste, que comenzaba en la muñeca; algún que otro pequeño rasguño decoraba su cara.

-Que orejitas más monas –continuó Tomoe.

-Sí… si se dejara me encargaría de quitárselas, jijiji.

-¡Ey, que te puede escuchar!

Siendo imposible evitar escuchar la conversación de las dos mozas, una de sus orejas de felino reaccionó incómoda por el comentario. Ambas jóvenes se percataron y mal escondieron sus risitas tras las manos.

Ritsuka suspiró resignado y se conformó con el hecho de que al menos no estuvieran cerca de él para meterle mano porque, seguro, de haberlo estado no se habrían reprimido. Además, agradeció que la siguiente parada fuera la suya, porque, la verdad, no estaba de humor para aguantar el acoso de esas dos féminas.

Una vez se hubo apeado del metro se sintió aliviado, aunque no le duró mucho tiempo ya que la estación estaba abarrotada y más de una mano –tanto de hombre como de mujer- había desviado su ruta para ir a parar a alguna parte de su cuerpo. Incluso alguien osó pellizcarle el trasero, a lo que respondió con un mal gesto. Cuando volteó a ver quién había sido se encontró con el rostro de un hombre entrado en la cincuentena que lo miraba con ojos ávidos. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, dio media vuelta y encaró su camino en dirección a la universidad.

Llegó antes de las 13:00, antes de que concluyera la última clase de Soubi. Como no sabía dónde era el aula preguntó por ella y la amable señora de la conserjería le indicó la ruta. De camino, algunos lo observaron con interés y otros lo miraron con indiferencia; otros ni se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Esperó junto a la puerta cerrada del aula, escuchando la voz de Soubi que daba las últimas pinceladas a la lección. Cuando se abrió la puerta comenzaron a salir los alumnos. Tras esperar unos segundos para asegurarse que no salía nadie más y se asomó al umbral de la puerta. Ahí estaba Soubi, sentado tras la mesa, guardando sus apuntes. No reparó en él hasta que habló.

-¿Sabes que odio ir en metro? –comentó Ritsuka al tiempo que daba unos pasos en su dirección.

El luchador alzó la vista de sus pertenencias y miró sorprendido al que acababa de hablar.

-¡¿Ritsuka?!

-El metro es una odisea. ¡Todo el mundo me mete mano!

-Sí, todo el mundo menos yo –bromeó el rubio a la vez que se ponía de pie.

-Por uno más… –dejo la frase al aire, se sentó en el borde de la mesa y miró a Soubi. ¿Cómo reaccionaría éste?

El asombro de Soubi duró unas fracciones de segundo, el tiempo que tardó en tomarle el rostro con dulzura y juntar sus labios a los suyos. La mano libre se deslizó por el muslo del joven. Poco le importaba que estuvieran en su lugar de trabajo; quería aprovechar cualquier momento en el que renuente Ritsuka se dejara llevar. Éste aceptó los cálidos y sedosos labios de su luchador, que con dulzura expresaban sus sentimientos.

Ritsuka llegó a sentirse realmente estúpido por haber rehuido en tantas ocasiones aquel maravilloso contacto. Por fin entendía que no había nada de malo en ello. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sufriendo su corazón por culpa de su estúpido raciocinio? Peor aún¿cuánto tiempo había estado sufriendo Soubi por su infantil indecisión?

Sus labios se acariciaban con tanta delicadeza que parecía que temieran –sobre todo Soubi- que, si daban rienda suelta a su pasión, el momento se rompiera y se distanciaran malhumorados, como siempre sucedía, cuando Ritsuka lo apartaba bruscamente de él.

Ritsuka verdaderamente estaba disfrutando de aquel codiciado momento, pero cayó en la cuenta de que el lugar donde se encontraban no era en absoluto adecuado; podría poner en apuros a Soubi.

-No, aquí no –su mirada se dirigió a la puerta para comprobar que no entraba nadie.

-¿Vuelves a rehuirme?

-¡No! Claro que no.

-Pero me has apartado –adujo.

-¡Soubi! –empezó a desesperarse. Siempre acababan igual. Se tranquilizó-. Es que aquí… nos pueden ver.

-Son mayores, lo entenderán –dijo simplemente, sin pensar en la situación. Acercó su rostro.

-Soubi… –se negó.

-Tienes razón, no daría muy buena imagen y el claustro de profesores no estaría muy conforme –admitió por fin.

-No creas que es que no quiero que me beses.

El luchador volvió a sorprenderse. Otra sorpresa más y se creería en el cielo. Casi al momento se recuperó intrigado por una pregunta pero no pudo hacerla ya que una persona irrumpió en la sala.

-¡Oh! Agatsuma-san creí que ya se había ido.

-Pase, pase profesora Itsuki –invitó Soubi. Ritsuka casi saltó de la mesa e intentó guardar las apariencias-. Nosotros ya nos íbamos.

El rubio terminó de recoger sus pertenencias y marchó con Ritsuka a su lado, estando éste algo turbado. Afuera, el pasillo estaba lleno de estudiantes que miraron con curiosidad al acompañante de su sensei. Nunca antes lo habían visto y algunos de los más observadores así lo comentaron.

-¿La profesora nos habrá visto? –preguntó Ritsuka, una vez se hubieron alejado del bullicio del pasillo y descendían las escaleras.

-No lo creo. No te preocupes. Por aquí, vamos a mi despacho. Me faltan unos papeles –indicó.

El joven lo siguió hasta la puerta del que era su despacho.

-Yo te espero fuera –decidió. No era momento ni lugar para propiciar un encuentro a solas.

-¿Seguro? Ok, no tardo –entró dejando la puerta abierta.

-¡Ey, Ritsuka¿Qué haces tú por aquí? –preguntó Kio, quien se acercaba a él por el pasillo.

-Ah, hola –aunque sabía que trabajaba allí no esperaba encontrárselo-. Espero a Soubi.

-¡Anda, qué novedad! Nunca habías venido –llegó junto a él y entró en el despacho. Al final Ritsuka hizo lo mismo- Ey, Soubi, hoy te marchas bien acompañado¿eh? –le guiñó un ojo.

-Sí, en cuanto encuentre lo que busco nos vamos.

-¡Eh! Por cierto, esos pantalones fueron un regalo mío. ¿Qué haces tú con ellos? –saltó Kio dirigiéndose al chico.

Soubi apartó su atención de lo que buscaba y miró a Ritsuka de arriba abajo, dándose cuenta de que, en efecto, ésos eran sus pantalones y también su camiseta. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al ver lo bien que le quedaba su ropa.

-A Ritsuka le quedan mejor que a mí. Mejor que se los quede él –afirmó.

-Pero… –fue a protestar Kio.

-¡Ah, aquí está! –exclamó el luchador, que acababa de encontrar el papel que buscaba-. Ya nos podemos ir –se dirigió a la puerta e invitó a Ritsuka que saliera-. Sal tú también que tengo que cerrar –le dijo a Kio, quien salió de mala gana.

-Pero…

-Adiós, hasta mañana –se despidió sin dejar hablar a su compañero de trabajo.

Kio se quedó ahí, plantado en mitad del pasillo, viendo alejarse a su amigo. Cuando estos doblaron la esquina para bajar el tramo de escalera, los perdió definitivamente de vista.

Atrás dejaron la universidad dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la parada del bus.

-¿No volvemos en metro? –preguntó Ritsuka.

-No –sonrió-. No sé tú pero yo ya tengo hambre y aprovechando que has venido a buscarme, iremos a comer a un restaurante.

-----------------------------

Bajo la lumbre de un débil foco de luz, situado en el próximo escritorio, reposaba cómodamente en su sillón, huraño, pensativo, analizando todas las posibilidades –tanto de éxito como de fracaso- del plan que hacía tanto tiempo estaba gestando en su retorcida mente. El éxito estaba asegurado; esta vez culminaría su propósito y, para ello, ya tenía pensado el primer movimiento. En breve, se pondría en contacto con Ritsuka, con el fin de convencerlo para que se uniera a él. Para conseguirlo, nada mejor que hablarle sobre lo que tanto hacía que andaba buscando: saber sobre la muerte de su hermano. Pero¿y si tal suceso no hubiese ocurrido nunca¿Cuál sería la reacción del joven? Lo más seguro es que removería cielo y tierra para averiguar la verdad, más aún si le decía que cabía la posibilidad de que su queridísimo hermano siguiera con vida. Entonces, él se ofrecería a ayudarle a dar con su pariente a cambio de muy poco: estar bajo sus órdenes.

Cabía la posibilidad que, en efecto, Seimei estuviera muerto, como habían creído todos desde un principio; pero también cabía la posibilidad de que esa muerte hubiera sido fingida. Eso era lo que él pensaba: que el rebelde Beloved se había dado a la fuga simulando su trágico fin.

Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ritsu sensei.

-Muy hábil, Seimei, muy hábil –reconoció-. Pero a ver cómo te las arreglas ahora; tu hermano me servirá para hacerte salir de tu escondite.

-------------------------------

Ya había anochecido cuando entraron en el portal. El último cuarto de hora lo habían pasado en silencio, caminando el uno junto al otro, rozándose sus manos de vez en cuando. En el ascensor se situaron uno en frente del otro, en silencio. Soubi apretó el número del piso. Ritsuka, que hasta el momento había mantenido la mirada baja y a un lado, siguió el movimiento del brazo del rubio cuando éste retiró la mano del cuadro de botones. La mano quedó quieta junto a la pierna, al igual que la mirada de Ritsuka, pero sólo por unos segundos, ya que su deseo de mirar a los ojos de Soubi se hizo irresistible. La tentación fue demasiado fuerte, así que mientras sus ojos seguían una trayectoria ascendente en busca del rostro del luchador, no perdió detalle alguno del recorrido del cuerpo que, a pesar de encontrarse envuelto en toda aquella –ahora- innecesaria ropa, podía imaginar su piel a través de la tela, su tacto, su olor…

Cuando por fin –y con la respiración ya algo alterada- llegó al objetivo inicial pudo comprobar cómo Soubi lo estaba observando con una ligera sonrisa dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios. Sus miradas se vieron atrapadas; una ávida de deseo y otra no menos ansiosa pero a la vez más complacida por ver en esos ojos color violeta la expresión que hacía tanto codiciaba ver.

Sin apenas ser conciente de lo que hacía, Ritsuka adelantó un paso y, con su mano derecha, buscó el contacto de la mano de Soubi. Éste, entre alucinado y eufórico por el inusual proceder del joven, no dudó un instante en tomarle de la mano y atraerlo hacia él. Unidos sus cuerpos, permanecieron inmóviles. Cara a cara, Ritsuka había vuelto a bajar la mirada. Su corazón latía tan aprisa y retumbaba de tal manera en sus oídos que creía que se le saldría del pecho. Estando tan cerca podía sentir la respiración del luchador rozar su piel, esperando, paciente, sin querer forzar la situación. Muchas veces Soubi le había robado un beso de sus labios, pero en esta ocasión se limitaba a tenerlo cerca, a sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, sin demandar ni exigir nada más.

Ritsuka nunca antes se había sentido tan cercano a él ni tan necesitado de él. Por ello, fue cuando levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos zafiro, que lo contemplaban con ternura, y después desvió su mirada a los labios que le sonreían. Acercó más su rostro, despacio, con timidez, pero decidido a probar la miel de esos labios.

Soubi lo esperó con ansia y cuando sus bocas se unieron creyó que se derretiría. Fue un beso de lo más inocente, sincero y cargado de amor; un beso que jamás olvidaría; el primer beso –descontando el del reciente combate- que Ristuka le daba por iniciativa propia.

Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron unidas sus bocas en cadencioso movimiento mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban. Soubi mordió ligeramente y a la mente de Ritsuka llegó el recuerdo de varios años atrás en el que fueron a comer a casa de Yuiko. No recordaba exactamente lo que comieron pero sí las palabras de Soubi.

_-Comedlo lentamente para acostumbrar la lengua a la sensación –aconsejó el luchador._

_-¿Por qué tengo que acostumbrar la lengua? –preguntó él sorprendido y algo extrañado._

_-Agudizar tus sentidos… –respondió Soubi- te ayudará a prepararte para la batalla._

_-¿Batalla¿Qué tipo de batalla?_

_-Porque algunas veces cuando usas la lengua –le susurró al oído- la muerdes o te la muerden. _

_-¿De qué estás hablado? –preguntó apartándose exaltado- ¿Quién va a morderme la lengua¡Eso es asqueroso!_

_-Puede ser agradable… –aseguró el rubio a lo que Ritsuka lo miró con desconfianza_.

Ritsuka sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. _"En verdad es agradable"_ –le dio la razón a las palabras de Soubi.

El ascensor había llegado a su destino y abierto sus puertas sin que el par reparara en ello. Sin embargo, su idílico momento se vio interrumpido por una voz que ambos conocía.

-Por favor… menudo espectáculo –dijo el hombre en tono recriminatorio, pero era más por envidia que por otra cosa. Ritsuka, que no se esperaba tal recibimiento, se separó rápidamente de Soubi-. ¿Os parece bonito montar estas escenitas en el ascensor?

-¿Qué haces aquí, no tienes casa? –preguntó Soubi visiblemente molesto.

-"_Creo que he llegado en un mal momento. Esto Soubi no me lo perdonará" _–se lamentó mentalmente. La verdad es que se había sorprendido de ver a la pareja –sí, ahora parecían una pareja- en actitud tan melosa. Parecía que el chico por fin había cedido a los encantos de Soubi y ahora llegaba él y los interrumpía-. Jo, sólo venía a hacerte una visita de cortesía… –se defendió-. En fin… Bueno, pues entonces me voy. Por cierto, recuerda que mañana concluye el plazo de entrega.

-¿El plazo de entrega? –preguntó curioso Ritsuka.

-¿Mañana? –dijo Soubi.

-Ajá. Veo que lo habías olvidado.

-Sí… bueno, no, casi lo tengo listo, pero tendré que trabajar toda la noche para terminarlo –dijo abatido, sabedor de que su noche con Ritsuka se había esfumado.

-¿El qué? –insistió Ritsuka.

-Un cuadro. Una pintura para una exposición –informó Soubi.

-Me gustaría verlo.

-No hasta que esté terminado.

Desilusionado, Ritsuka miró a Soubi y después a Kio.

-Entonces… debería irme –sugirió.

-Será lo mejor –convino Soubi aunque no le hacía mucha gracia la idea.

-Sí, dejemos al artista con su obra –propuso Kio-. Venga, Ritsuka-kun, nos vamos. Adiós, Soubi –se despidió tras apretar el botón de la planta baja.

Ritsuka permaneció en silencio y mirando fijamente al luchador mientras las puertas se cerraban; Soubi se quedó mirando cómo se cerraban las puertas del ascensor y de la idílica noche con el joven de sus sueños.

-Parece que tenías planes para esta noche¿eh? –comentó Kio pícaro ante la mirada desconcertada de Ritsuka-. ¿Quizás perder esas lindas orejitas y esa cola juguetona que no para quieta ni un instante? –añadió con descaro.

El rostro de Ritsuka palideció pero segundos después, cuando hubo analizado la cuestión y al darse cuenta de que en el fondo ésa bien podría haber sido su intención, enrojeció de tal manera que los vasos capilares de su rostro perecían que estuvieran a punto de estallar por la tan alta concentración de sangre en ellos.

-Jajajaja –rió Kio al ver el efecto sobre su presa.

-¡Déjame en paz! –fue lo único se le ocurrió decir a Ritsuka.

Aún no satisfecho con la reacción del joven y dispuesto a sacarle todos los colores, decidió llegar al culmen de su depravación:

-¡Oh, vaya! Tu sonrojo no parece ser el único testigo de que lo que digo es cierto –dijo en tono teatral-. Por algún motivo desconocido parece que tus pantalones se han vuelto algo estrechos en la zona de tu entrepierna –dijo con fingido asombro. El hombre se lo estaba pasando genial, le encantaba perturbar al joven sacrificio.

A Ritsuka casi le dio un ataque de apoplejía al llegar la información a su cerebro. En un acto reflejo bajó la mirada a la zona de conflicto y, muy a su pesar, tuvo que reconocer que efectivamente Kio tenía razón.

_"¡El muy desgraciado se ha dado cuenta! _–maldijo-. _Hijo de… ¿Por qué le gusta ponerme en este tipo de situaciones tan comprometedoras?_

El ascensor había llegado a su destino y Ritsuka salió presuroso con la intención de perder de vista al malvado ser cuya única diversión, al parecer, era la de echarle puyas. Pero antes se giró para encararlo.

-Kio¡vete a la mierda! –le espetó furioso por haberlo abochornado de esa manera.

Kio no dijo nada, tan sólo se limitó a verlo partir en dirección a su casa mientras interiormente se partía la caja torácica de tanto reír.

---------------------------------------------------

Por fin estaba en casa, una casa silenciosa, vacía, algo que agradeció por no tener que enfrentarse a su madre. Desde que se la habían llevado al sanatorio mental todo había ido mejor; y la ausencia de su padre poco le afectaba ya que desde siempre su vida había sido el trabajo, una buena excusa para escaquearse de sus responsabilidades como padre y marido. Todo eso a Ritsuka no le importaba, ya que mejor estar solo que mal acompañado. Después de unos días tan intensos y agotadores en los que se había visto envuelto en discusiones con Soubi, habiéndolo casi perdido; discusiones consigo mismo, intentando aclarar sus sentimientos y buscando soluciones a la situación con Soubi; combate con Ruthless, cuyo resultado, en el mejor de los casos, tenía toda la pinta de acabar muy mal para él y su luchador pero que por caprichos del destino, contradiciendo toda lógica, habían salido victoriosos; y lo mejor de todo y más apasionante es que su relación con Soubi parecía haber tomado un nuevo rumbo, y que a todas luces, si es que el destino no se oponía, acabaría consolidándose.

A pesar de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos todo había acabado de forma favorable, y a pesar de que la noche no había acabado de cuajar, Ritsuka estaba contento. Podría irse tranquilo a dormir sabiendo que mañana sería otro día, un nuevo día realmente bueno.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie. El próximo capítulo será el que todas habéis estado esperando (al menos de unas cuantas sé que lo esperan, jeje). Pero, eso sí, no tengo ni idea de cuándo podré publicarlo y, sinceramente, espero no tardar un año.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me habéis demostrado con vuestros reviews. Creo que contesté todos los que tenía pendiente. Si no es así, os lo agradezco aquí. Vuestros comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

Perdonad por haceros creer que la historia se quedaría como está. No quiero dejarla a medias. Ya sabéis que aunque me demore sigo trabajando en ella.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Saludos!!


	12. Por ti he esperado

Sorpresa!!

No ha pasado un año y aquí estoy de nuevo; esta vez he tardado la mitad de tiempo :P jejeje. Sin más dilación, aquí el capítulo nuevo.

**Capítulo XII:**

_Por ti he esperado_

En el mismo instante en que el sol comenzaba a despuntar, allá a lo lejos, y sus primeros rayos se reflejaban en la distancia, Soubi daba la última pincelada a su cuadro. Había estado toda la noche trabajando en la pintura que debía estar terminada para entregarla la mañana del martes. Hacía semanas que trabajaba en ella y esa noche había tratado de acabarla. Sin embargo, las horas pasaban y pasaban y pese a que la obra estaba completándose, había algo en su fuero interior que le impedía concluirla. Así que avanzada ya la madrugada, desechó el lienzo y comenzó uno nuevo.

Una única imagen ocupaba su mente, la de Ritsuka entre sus brazos, pero eso no era algo que pudiera plasmar literalmente sobre el lienzo, así que buscó aquello que más se aproximara y simbolizara, aunque sólo fuera ante sus ojos, aquello que desde hacía tanto tiempo anhelaba y cuya realización por fin parecía factible de llevarse a cabo.

Saludó al amanecer con una sonrisa en la cara, sabiendo que aquél día sería especial. Aún le quedaban varias horas por delante antes de llevar la pintura a la exposición, así que, terminado el trabajo, se dejó caer en la cama y, envolviéndose entre las sábanas, se dejó llevar hasta el mundo onírico; lugar en el que, con un poco de suerte, disfrutaría del más agradable de los sueños.

--

-¡Dichosos los ojos! –dijo una voz a su espalda, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Ritsuka, que hasta el momento caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo en dirección al aula, se detuvo y volteó a ver a su amigo.

-Hola, Yayoi –dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

-Un simple hola… –remugó pero no le dio demasiada importancia ya que su amigo siempre era así de escueto. Ritsuka sonrió-. Oh, vaya. Parece que estamos de buen humor, ¿eh? –comentó alegre al tiempo que se ponía junto a él y con gesto amistoso pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro y le indicaba que prosiguieran la conversación caminando.

-Se podría decir que sí –contestó.

-Muy bien, muy bien, me alegro, pero… veo que aún conservas tus orejas –comprobó tocando una de ellas.

-¡Ey! Las manos quietas. ¿Por qué esperabas que no las tuviera? –preguntó receloso por el comentario.

-Hombre, pues… tú y Soubi estabais peleados y recuerdo que te amenacé con que lo arreglaras, y como que ayer no apareciste por clase… pues pensamos… que quizás…

-¿Pensamos, dices?

-Sí, Yuiko se llevará un chasco… –se lamentó.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! –exclamó entre dientes, alarmado-. ¿Te piensas que voy a faltar a clase por acostarme con Soubi?

-Sí –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-. ¿Y por qué no?

Ritsuka se lo quedó mirando. _"Sí, ¿y por qué no?"_ pensó antes de retractarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde y recordó que anoche hubiera sido una excelente oportunidad –pensó en Soubi seduciéndolo y eso le hizo acalorarse-, pero dadas las circunstancias…

-Veo que estás considerando la posibilidad –comentó Yayoi divertido ante el peculiar semblante que tenía ahora su amigo.

-Bah, dejémoslo –vio salvada la situación ya que acababan de llegar al aula. ¿Tan transparente era su pensamiento?

El día pasó sin más contratiempos que el de los molestos deberes que los profesores les habían recomendado encarecidamente que hicieran, y el hecho que, a media mañana, recibiera un mensaje de Soubi.

_("Ritsuka, no me será posible ir a esperarte a la puerta del instituto, tengo que preparar la exposición. Si quieres, pásate.")_

En ese momento, Ritsuka decidió que después se pasaría a ver la exposición, aunque, en realidad, la única obra que le interesaba era la de Soubi. Así, cuando hubieron terminado las clases y después de ir a su casa, comer, ducharse y realizar las tareas que tenía pendientes, se fue a la galería donde durante las próximas semanas estaría exhibido el cuadro pintado por su luchador.

Llegó ante el edificio que se había restaurado para poder albergar una galería de arte. Las enormes cristaleras permitían ver todo lo que sucedía en el interior, así que, como él, había varios curiosos observando desde el exterior del edificio. Había mucha gente dentro, la mayoría parecía muy distinguida y muy bien vestida, y en ese momento se le ocurrió que le daría apuro entrar. Así que desde donde estaba, buscó con insistencia a Soubi, con la esperanza de que se encontrara no muy lejos. Le costó trabajo dar con él entre toda esa gente, pero por fin lo divisó bastante al fondo del lugar y rodeado de personas. Casi parecía que lo estuvieran acechando, como un animal acorralado –se le antojó a Ritsuka-, pero el hombre parecía desenvolverse con gran soltura.

Quería entrar, plantarse delante de Soubi y mandar a paseo a todos aquellos pesados que impedirían que el luchador le prestara toda su atención, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Era una buena oportunidad para Soubi darse a conocer en el mundillo del arte y, por mucho que ambos lo quisieran, el luchador no podía dejar de lado a esa gente para estar sólo con él.

Tras pensarlo un poco no se decidió a entrar y permaneció un rato observando al rubio y pidiendo en silencio que se diera cuenta de su presencia. Con que lo mirara una vez le bastaría y fue la divina providencia que le concedió su deseo.

En un momento dado, Soubi pareció desconectarse de lo que le rodeaba para girar la vista y fue entonces cuando, como si de un imán se tratara y por un par de segundos, sus miradas se encontraron, pero la gente con la que hablaba requirió nuevamente su atención. Cuando minutos después sintió cómo el móvil vibraba en uno de sus bolsillos, miró en dirección a Ritsuka, pero éste ya no estaba. Sintió la urgente necesidad de sacar el teléfono y leer el mensaje que, con toda seguridad, era de Ritsuka, pero de mala gana se abstuvo de hacerlo ya que las circunstancias no eran las adecuadas.

Cuando, por fin, pudo deshacerse de los invitados se apartó disimuladamente de todo aquel gentío para así poder leer con relativa tranquilidad el mensaje. Efectivamente era de Ritsuka.

_("No he querido ser una molestia, estabas muy ocupado. Podré esperar a mañana para verte y de paso me cuentas cómo ha ido.")_

_"¿Sólo eso? _–pensó Soubi-. _¿Ya está…? ¿Mañana…? ¿Se va a su casa?"_ –desde luego no era eso lo que tenía planeado. Enseguida se dispuso a contestar el mensaje, y casi al instante de haberlo enviado lo recibió Ritsuka.

_("No quiero esperar a mañana para verte. Espérame en mi casa. Por favor.")_

-Así que quiere verme esta noche, en su casa… –murmuró y, antes de que pudiera pensar en si decidía ir o no, se dio cuenta de que sus piernas habían tomado la iniciativa y habían cambiado de dirección y le llevaban al apartamento de Soubi. En el momento de ser consciente de esto, le asaltó una imagen y la sensación que de ella se desprendía: Soubi acorralándole contra la pared de la ducha, besándole y deslizando su mano por sus costillas hasta llegar a la toalla que le cubría. El recuerdo de la escena vivida le hizo tragar saliva-. Bueno, ¿y por qué no? –ahora eso no le parecía tan mala idea. Pero tan pronto como le había venido ese pensamiento a la mente, una ya conocida sensación invadió parte de su ser. Esa sensación, sentimiento o razón –no sabía muy bien qué era aquello-, que tantas veces había sido la causa de las innumerables ocasiones en que había rehuido el contacto íntimo con su luchador. Y, sin embargo, esa perspectiva de rechazo ya no era tan imperiosa. El muro que lo mantenía aislado se estaba resquebrajando y por las pequeñas brechas se había creado un hueco que abría camino a una nueva posibilidad, la de dejar de lado sus infantiles controversias y dejarse guiar por el corazón, que imploraba por encontrarse en brazos de Soubi.

Esta nueva perspectiva había ido abriéndose paso en su interior y, mientras caminaba, siguió pensando sobre el asunto y lo irónico que era el hecho de que, en estos últimos días, sus sentimientos hacia Soubi se hubieran rebelado de aquella manera. La niñez había dejado paso a la adolescencia, que le había sumido en un mar de indecisión y confusión y, por muy a raya que hubiera mantenido a sus hormonas –justo ahora parecía que estuvieran a punto de tomar el control-, el hecho era que el sentimiento que albergaba su corazón estaba ganando terreno a todo lo demás.

Un nuevo recuerdo le sobrevino, esta vez el de la noche anterior en el que ambos se besaban en el ascensor. Recuperó la sensación que había vivido en ese momento, lo agradable que fue y, que si no hubiera sido por la aparición del metomentodo Kio, quizá…

Su imaginación le había absorbido toda la atención y si no llega a ser por el grito de un buen samaritano, una farola se habría encargado de hacerle una cara nueva. A un palmo se detuvo de la embarazosa colisión y, volviendo al mundo real, respiró hondo en un intento de recuperar la compostura –que su mente, habilidosamente, se había encargado de alterar con imágenes sugerentes y no aptas para menores- y apaciguar su acelerado corazón.

Recuperado del pequeño imprevisto, continuó con su camino y no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino. Encontró la llave escondida en el pequeño hueco del marco de la puerta y entró en el domicilio de Soubi. Encendió las luces y, tras dejar el abrigo sobre una de las sillas –por algún desconocido motivo siempre pasaba de largo del perchero que había en el recibidor-, recorrió el lugar con acentuado nerviosismo o tal vez incertidumbre. ¿Qué iba a hacer hasta que llegara Soubi? Y lo que es más importante, ¿qué haría cuando él regresara?

Dio unas vueltas más con la mente hecha un torbellino de pensamientos que se superponían sin llegar a una conclusión o idea clara. De repente se paró, en mitad del salón, al igual que paró su divagar mental, llegando a la única y más plausible conclusión: pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar y ya se preocuparía de ello llegado el momento. Así, clara la idea, se tiró en el sofá, tumbándose en él con las piernas colgando sobre el reposabrazos. Perdiendo la mirada en el blanco techo, llegó un momento en el que se quedó dormido.

Que agradable sueño estaba teniendo. Sentía como alguien le estaba acariciando la cabeza y jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo cuando esa simpática mano cambió de objetivo pasando a perfilar con el dedo el contorno de una de sus orejas felinas, y aún no contento con ello, hizo lo mismo con la otra oreja, lo que provocó que se revolviera inquieto. Imaginó la sonrisa que aquello estaría provocando a esa persona y, de pronto, su mente se iluminó con un rostro conocido intentando comedir su sonrisa y con un brillo especial en los ojos que tanto le cautivaba.

Esa visión fue lo que le llevó a despertarse. Lentamente abrió los ojos y, sin embargo, aquella agradable sensación persistía. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño y que, ciertamente, alguien le estaba acariciando con gran mimo. Estiró el cuello hacia atrás hasta que sus ojos toparon con la mirada de Soubi que, efectivamente, sonreía complacido. Él le devolvió el gesto.

-Me he quedado dormido –razonó para si. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el regazo del luchador-. ¿Cuándo has vuelto? –preguntó.

-No sé… hará unos minutos, tal vez.

-Haberme despertado.

-Es que dormías tan plácidamente…

La verdad era que quería aprovechar la oportunidad de estar junto a él, de acariciarlo, sin que éste saliera huyendo. Por eso mismo se sorprendió que al despertar no hubiera dado un bote apartándose –conocía bastante bien sus reacciones ante algo inesperado-.

-Pero al final te he despertado –se culpó-. ¿Te molesta que me haya tomado esta libertad? –acompañó la pregunta con el roce a una de las orejas.

Nuevamente, ésta reaccionó al contacto y un agradable cosquilleo le recorrió la piel. Ahora estaba despierto pero no se apartó ni mostró intranquilidad.

-No –admitió de buen grado. Pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada-. ¿En qué estás pensando? –se aventuró a preguntar.

-Sabes… tus orejas son un rasgo de ti que me encanta. Te delatan. Por ellas sé qué es lo que te incomoda, lo que te agrada… –hizo una pequeña pausa-. Las echaré de menos –afirmó con un deje de añoranza.

Ese comentario sobresaltó a Ritsuka y se incorporó rápidamente volviéndose para mirar a Soubi. Intentó mantenerle la mirada pero el rubor pudo con él. Su mano se aferró inconsciente al extremo de cola que se había librado de quedar aplastada bajo su peso. _"Tantos años conviviendo con ella…" _–es lo primero que se le ocurrió pensar.

Soubi vio amenazada la situación y, antes de que Ritsuka se pusiera a pensar demasiado –como era su costumbre en opinión del luchador-, decidió dar un paso más.

-¿No pensarías que serías un crío para siempre, verdad? – avanzó su posición acercándose a Ritsuka. Éste contuvo el aliento mientras imploraba a su cerebro que reaccionara, fuera del modo que fuese. Pero el muy traidor se había quedado en blanco.

-No.

Un inseguro no fue lo único que pudo articular. El rostro de Soubi se detuvo a pocos centímetros de él y así se mantuvo unos segundos que le parecieron interminables. ¿A qué esperaba? –se sorprendió pensando-. A cada segundo que pasaba, más nervioso se ponía. Justo lo que el luchador quería; lo suficiente como para no dejarle pensar pero no lo bastante como para que saltara el resorte y se pusiera a la defensiva.

Al final la distancia se redujo hasta el punto en que sus bocas se tocaron. Soubi le besó, suave pero decidido, y cuando notó la incipiente aceptación de Ritsuka, se separó lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos. Ritsuka quedó algo desconcertado al verse privado de aquel dulce contacto y se vio en la necesidad de saborearlo de nuevo. Se inclinó hacia Soubi buscando sus labios pero se detuvo de repente indeciso. Le miró a los ojos viendo el deseo contenido en su hermosa mirada azulada. El luchador volvió a besarlo, esta vez con mucha dulzura y sentimiento, siendo casi en el mismo instante correspondido, pero nuevamente se apartó.

Esta vez ya no fue tanto desconcierto lo que sintió Ritsuka, sino más bien enfado por verse privado de algo que quería. Por un instante le pareció cruel el juego de Soubi, pero en realidad no era un juego. Acercó su rostro al de éste y, aunque aún había inseguridad en sus ojos, se decidió a dar el paso. Sus labios se posaron sobre los de Soubi con timidez, se apartó escasos milímetros y tomó aire como si le costara y, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, selló su conciencia con un nuevo beso, esta vez más seguro. Soubi accedió sin reparo alguno ofreciéndole la lengua y entrelazándola con la suya.

Ritsuka pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo cuanto pudo, pudiendo sentir el firme contacto de su cuerpo. Se dejó recostar en el sofá ayudado por el peso de Soubi, quien ya había conseguido deslizar una de sus manos bajo la camiseta y ascendía por el costado recorriendo la cálida piel de su presa.

Dulces labios mimando su abdomen y torso a medida que la camiseta se retiraba dejándolo expuesto. Elevó los brazos para ayudar a quitarle la prenda, pero en vez de eso, Soubi la utilizó para inmovilizarle los brazos sobre la cabeza, pero al cabo de unos segundos se lo pensó mejor y lo liberó, inducido por la protesta del joven y porque se le hizo necesario sentir los brazos y manos de Ritsuka aferrándose a su cuerpo.

Nada pasaba por la mente de Ritsuka a parte de la idea de no soltar a Soubi ni por un segundo, como si temiera que éste fuera a desvanecerse. No era muy consciente de lo que hacía. Un ligero mareo se había apoderado de sus sentidos, indicándole que se dejara llevar, que no se opusiera para nada a las agradables sensaciones que Soubi provocaba en él. En ese momento se sentía muy bien, pero necesitaba algo más. Se le antojó que sería en extremo grato sentir directamente en las yemas de sus dedos el tacto de la piel de Soubi. Así que deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta encontrar el extremo de la camiseta y colarse bajo la tela. Sus palmas se deleitaron con las formas de su espalda, trazando con el pulgar la columna, sintiendo el calor que desprendía su piel y que a cada momento parecía arder más. ¿Le estaría consumiendo igual que le consumía a él? Con decisión intentó quitarle la camiseta, si se le resistía mucho se la arrancaría –convino consigo mismo-; sólo necesitaba que Soubi se incorporara un poco para sacársela, cosa que no tuvo ni que pedir ya que Soubi mismo terminó de quitársela con visible prisa para poder continuar con su tarea.

El luchador no cabía en si de gozo al comprobar el deseo que reflejaban las acciones de Ritsuka y al mirarlo a los ojos quedó más que patente que por fin conseguiría la aprobación del joven, y ese solo pensamiento lo encendió más.

Ritsuka agradeció en silencio la premura con que se había despojado de la prenda, ofreciéndole la sugestiva visión del movimiento de los músculos del abdomen, torso y brazos contrayéndose para llevar a cabo tan simple misión. Aún así, le pareció demasiado larga la espera de volver a tener los labios de Soubi sobre él, así que se incorporó para recibirlo, pues no estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un segundo más. El luchador no puso reparo a su exigente demanda. Se entregó a los besos de Ritsuka que empezaban a dejar de ser tiernas muestras de su amor para imbuirse de una pasión desmedida, contenida por tanto tiempo, que le hacía perder la noción de sí mismo. Pero no sólo su boca denotaba su estado, todo su cuerpo había reaccionado y cada fibra de su ser se desvivía por estar en contacto con aquel otro cuerpo que parecía sentir lo mismo.

Por un momento añoró las manos de Ritsuka, pero al instante notó cómo éstas intentaban deshacerse del cinturón de sus pantalones.

-¿Acaso tienes prisa? –le susurró Soubi al oído.

-Tú dirás –contestó como si fuera obvio-. Te he hecho esperar demasiado.

-Es posible pero, la verdad… ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos no me corre tanta prisa –depositó un beso en sus labios y se separó nuevamente- es una ocasión especial y pienso disfrutar este momento y prolongarlo tanto como pueda –apareció una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro que transmitía una verdad inapelable: _"De ésta no te escapas"_.

-¿Me vas a torturar? –preguntó con fingida preocupación. La expresión de avidez que vio en el rostro de Soubi le sirvió de respuesta, no le hizo falta oírlo de sus labios.

-No demasiado –le mordisqueó un pezón, lo que provocó un suspiro inesperado y un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

De pronto, Soubi se incorporó, se levantó del sofá y agarrando a Ritsuka de la muñeca estiró de él invitándole a que le siguiera. De camino a la habitación, al pasar por al lado del teléfono éste sonó. Soubi, ocupado en guiar a Ritsuka, no le dio la menor importancia, pero la curiosidad innata de Ritsuka le llevó a mirar inconscientemente al aparato, pudiendo comprobar en la pantalla líquida de éste el nombre de quien osaba perturbarles en un momento como ese.

-Es Kio –comentó al rubio que al pensárselo un instante se apartó momentáneamente de su objetivo inicial de llevarlo hasta la cama que podía vislumbrar tras el umbral de aquella puerta, que distaba de ellos a tan sólo unos pasos.

-Parece que lo hace aposta –remugó molesto-. Mejor contesto porque sabiendo que estoy en casa capaz que se presenta –descolgó el auricular-. Estoy ocupado, llámame mañana –informó escuetamente- y ni se te ocurra pasarte por aquí.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! –gritó Kio al otro lado del teléfono sabiendo que su amigo ya debía tener el auricular lejos de su oído.

Al oír la insistencia volvió a acercarse el teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó molesto e impaciente.

-Chico, que humor. ¿Interrumpo algo? ¡Oh! ¡¿Estás con Ritsuka?! –enseguida cayó en la cuenta.

-Al grano –exigió Soubi.

-Vale, vale. Antes lo he olvidado. La clase que tenías mañana se ha suspendido.

-Mejor –sonrió al tiempo que se giraba y le dedicaba una mirada a Ritsuka, que se había quedado parado a dos pasos de él-. Gracias por la información. Adiós –colgó de inmediato dejando a Kio sin la posibilidad siquiera de decir una palabra y avanzó impetuoso hacia Ritsuka, quien lo recibió entre sus brazos y ambos avanzaron a trompicones hasta caer sobre el amplio lecho de Soubi.

Ritsuka acabó sobre Soubi e incorporándose quedó sentado sobre él. Entonces reemprendió la tarea que antes había sido interrumpida, desabrochó el pantalón y deslizándose logró quitarle toda la ropa que le quedaba. Soubi detectó una pequeña duda en su rostro y se acercó a él.

-Tranquilo, déjame a mí –le susurró tras besarle.

Ahora fue él quien despojó a Ritsuka de su vestimenta. Comenzó a besarlo y a recorrer con sus manos la cálida piel que tanto ansiaba tocar y saborear; sentirla vibrar bajo sus yemas a medida que se acercaba y envolvía con la mano el miembro eréctil.

El cuerpo de Ritsuka se contrajo atrapado por la electrizante presión de la mano de Soubi. Sintió cómo la llama se expandía por todo su cuerpo desde su virilidad y crecía incesante, haciendo que su piel ardiera, consumiendo sus sentidos y no dejando lugar más que para el deseo, casi frenético, que lo estaba embargando. No podía creer que la simple acción de su luchador, que apenas había comenzado a tocarlo, lo estuviera llevando a esos extremos. Aunque quizás era normal, ya que nadie hasta ahora lo había tocado de aquella manera, acariciándolo, besándolo y estimulándolo para hacerle sentir que en ese momento no existía nada ni nadie aparte de él y su amante. Pero, ¿qué sería de su cordura cuando realmente le estuviera haciendo el amor? Con ese pensamiento en mente, dejó escapar una sonora exhalación, muestra de su incipiente aceleración cardiorrespiratoria.

Su cuerpo volvió a contraerse, inesperado, al notar ahora la presión de los dedos de Soubi adentrándose en él. Una sensación un tanto extraña que en un principio le pareció molesta y que le llevó a que su cuerpo se tensara y su respiración se crispara. Tardó unos breves instantes en acostumbrarse a ello y conseguir relajarse nuevamente, ayudado de las más tiernas atenciones del luchador, cuyos labios, prestos al servicio, dejaban tras de sí la sensación de que cada poro de su piel le pertenecía exclusivamente a él; sellando con su boca cualquier duda que hubiera podido surgir, y alimentando con cada roce, con cada suspiro que tentaba su piel, la necesidad de más, de suplir la carestía que sufría su alma y que sólo podía aliviarse siendo devorado por el fuego que eran las manos de Soubi, sus besos, su aliento y todo su ser en comunión con él.

Ahora sus labios bajaron por el abdomen de Ritsuka, incipientemente esculpido, hasta llegar al pene completamente erecto y se lo introdujo en la boca para continuar con la felación. Ritsuka se estremeció y llevó las manos a la cabeza de Soubi.

-Soubi… –articuló con voz agitada- no aguanto más –se estremeció y arqueó al límite del clímax.

El luchador continuó masajeando su interior y saboreando su virilidad, pero al notar que el momento se acercaba sustituyó la boca por la mano y volvió a hacer el recorrido ascendente hasta el cuello de su amante, que ahora, instintivamente, recogió las piernas para afianzarse en torno a Soubi, cuya verga hacía rato que estaba completamente dura y necesitada de la adecuada atención. Había hecho todo lo posible por controlar su libido pero el deseo por tanto tiempo contenido se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil.

Ritsuka no pudo aguantar más y, con la respiración contenida, eyaculó en la mano de Soubi. Éste aprovechó ese momento de máxima relajación e introdujo su pene en el interior de su amado sacrificio que dejó escapar un gemido entremezclado de placer y dolor. Se abrazó a Soubi como si en ello le fuera la vida e intentó concentrarse en sentir la respiración de su luchador que, agitada por la excitación, bañaba su cuello y lo reconfortaba con su calidez.

Había intentado controlar su impulso para causarle el menor daño posible y acometer con cierta delicadeza pero su pasión por el joven le hacía difícil refrenarse, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no había tenido la previsión de utilizar lubricante alguno. Y el hecho de que Ritsuka intentara contener los signos del dolor que aún sentía le hizo temer que le provocara algún sangrado.

-Perdóname. Te está doliendo mucho –le susurró al oído deteniéndose dentro de él. Con las manos apoyadas una a cada lado del cuerpo de Ritsuka, se apartó ligeramente para poder mirarlo bien a los ojos. Sus largos cabellos se deslizaron por los hombros, enmarcando su rostro, y cayeron sobre el pecho de Ritsuka.

-No te disculpes –dijo trabajosamente-. Ya no es tanto el dolor –acercó su cara a la del luchador y tras besarlo intensa y profundamente clavó su mirada en la suya-. No pares, por favor… y no te contengas –le demandó y volvió a besarlo con ardiente pasión.

Soubi accedió a la demanda reanudando el vaivén de sus caderas, al principio comedido hasta que la exigencia de su amante, que se había movido ligeramente para acomodarse mejor, le incitó para que se dejara de delicadezas. Quería sentirlo por completo dentro de él, sentir toda su fuerza. El dolor había comenzado a disiparse y a ser reemplazado por pequeñas descargas de placer al rozar, con cada embestida, el punto de excitación.

Las descargas que provocaba la verga de Soubi en él se fueron intensificando de tal manera que sus sentidos comenzaron a nublarse nuevamente, perdiendo toda capacidad de raciocinio y pensamiento coherente. Su mente estaba imbuida por el deseo, el placer y el desenfreno; sólo estaba Soubi, del que sentía cada vibración, latido y respiración, el cual le estaba haciendo perder el norte. Pero no le hacía falta saber dónde se encontraba; sólo necesitaba sentir a su luchador.

La excitación de Soubi estaba por llegar a su punto álgido entre los brazos de Ritsuka, que se aferraban a él con fuerza cuando sus manos no se deslizaban a lo largo de toda su espalda o sus dedos se enredaban afanosos en su cabellera cuando, casi con desesperación, tomaba su cabeza buscando la atención de sus labios.

Entre jadeos y suspiros, por parte de ambos, Ritsuka fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo y unos segundos después le siguió Soubi, derramándose dentro de él y dejando escapar de sus labios un suspiro de portentosa satisfacción.

Ambos permanecieron largo rato abrazados. Soubi arrullado por las manos de su amor sobre su espalda y cabeza, que estaba apoyada sobre el palpitante pecho de Ritsuka escuchando cómo el corazón y respiración de éste comenzaban, tras varios minutos, a apaciguarse; sintiéndose agradecido y feliz por haber compartido con él esos momentos de amor y placer.

-Te quiero, ¿lo sabías? –comentó de improviso Ritsuka acercando su boca al oído de Soubi.

Por un momento, Soubi creyó que se le pararía el corazón. ¿Había escuchado bien? Aunque impresionado, no se incorporó inmediatamente para mirarle. Cuando lo hizo, y fijó su mirada en los violáceos ojos de Ritsuka, éste creyó apreciar una brillantez fuera de lo común en sus hermosos ojos zafiro y en su rostro asomaba una expresión que no habría sabido explicar con palabras. Quizás una mezcla de satisfacción, amor, alegría…

-No sabes cuánto he deseado oír pronunciar a tus labios esas palabras. Ahora lo sé –le besó los labios con dulzura. Tras dedicarle una franca sonrisa, se acomodó a un lado de Ritsuka y lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia él, quedando espalda contra pecho-. Yo también te quiero –le susurró al oído.

El luchador, cuya mano se afianzaba sobre el pecho de Ritsuka, notó cómo el corazón de éste se sobresaltaba al escuchar sus palabras y, a la vez, la mano que se entrelazaba con la suya reforzando aquel sentimiento.

-Cada vez que me dices eso es como si fuera a derretirme y mi corazón se desboca –confesó.

-¿Eso es porque me quieres? –preguntó juguetón y apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Ritsuka.

-Supongo que sí –era la primera vez que le hablaba con tanta franqueza de sus sentimientos, siempre intentando esconderlos, reprimirlos.

-¿Sólo supones? –cuestionó con falsa incredulidad. Intensificó levemente su abrazo dándole a recordar lo que su cuerpo le podía hacer sentir.

-Está bien. Sí, lo admito –hizo una breve pausa-. Es porque te deseo y amo con todo mi ser –quiso enfatizar la afirmación volviéndose para quedar tumbado de espaldas y mirar a Soubi, cuya sensación de satisfacción no le cabía en el pecho. Alargó la mano y, tomando el rostro de su luchador, lo besó con profundidad.

-Desde luego eso ha sido más convincente.

Ahora fue Soubi quien le besó y acarició deslizando su mano por el costado. Sus labios lo recorrieron lentamente, acariciando, mordisqueando su piel: primero el perfil de su mandíbula, después diversas zonas del cuello, el espacio justo debajo de la oreja, la curva que hay entre el cuello y la clavícula… cuando empezó a recorrer su torso se detuvo a medio camino del esternón para mirar la reacción de su sacrificio y ladeó la cabeza para poder sentir los latidos de su corazón.

-Te quiero.

El corazón de Ritsuka, volvió a palpitar unos breves instantes con gran intensidad. Justo lo que esperaba Soubi, pero además pudo ver esa graciosa reacción que tan bien conocía de una de las felinas orejas.

-Así que no son sólo tus lindas orejitas las que reaccionan así.

-Traicioneras… -echó la vista para arriba como si intentara verlas.

-Las echaré mucho de menos. Igual que esta colita tan suave y aterciopelada que nunca para quieta –jugueteó con el apéndice que pronto dejaría de existir.

-Pues yo no. Te lo aseguro. No me traen más que problemas porque no puedo controlarlas.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? Tendré que resignarme –suspiró teatralmente-. Al fin y al cabo esto funciona así. Al despertar ya no estarán.

-Puede que me resulte extraño verme.

-Yo hace tiempo que te imagino sin ellas.

-Demasiado, sin duda, pero ya no tendrás que imaginar más –le acarició la mejilla-. Por fin me he deshecho de ellas; por fin he reconocido lo que siento.

Ésa era una verdad como un templo y Soubi agradeció que por fin hubiera ocurrido.

_Continuará_

* * *

Bueno, éste ha sido el capítulo. Espero haber cumplido con las expectativas. La verdad, me ha sido muy difícil escribirlo. Ojalá no haya decepcionado a nadie.

Como siempre agradezco todos los reviews que me mandáis. Los contesté todos menos un par por no tener dire de contacto.

Hasta la próxima


End file.
